Forever Love
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: A boy Pacifica hates is coming to visit and he is completely in love with her. Pacifica thinks that if he sees her with a boyfriend, he'll lose interest. Dipper is very surprised and confused that she picks him to be said boyfriend, but as he spends time with her, he soon gets to know who she really is. 1st Gravity Falls Fanfic. No flames Please. 8yr old sister gave me the title.
1. Realizing

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic about Gravity Falls. I don't know what else to say other than, I hope you like it. Here you go.**

* * *

Pacifica Northwest was walking around the town of Gravity falls in her purple outfit, with her two friends when her cellphone started vibrating. "Hello," she said when she answered.

"Pacifica, darling," answered her mother. "You'll never guess who's coming to visit."

"Hold on, mom." She covered the phone and turned to her friends. "This is private, Girls. I need my space." The girls understood and went window shopping. "I'm back. Who's visiting?"

"I said guess," her mother said playfully.

Pacifica looked around to see if anyone was listening. "It's not Cousin July, right? I mean, she dresses like a cowboy and smells like hay."

"No," her mother said, insulted. "What makes you think I would ever invite her over here?"

"Is it uncle Norm," she asked happily. "He always buys me whatever I want."

"You already get what you want."

"But he's so stupid, he doesn't know," she said, laughing. "And you don't even get to spend your money."

"I never thought of it that way. But, no, it's not your uncle. It's the Southwest family!"

Did she hear that right? "What?"

"The Southwest family," her mother answered, cheerfully.

Oh, no. "That's...great," she said slowly.

"Isn't it?! Oh, we are going to have so much fun. Just like last summer. I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye," Pacifica said even though her mother already hung up. She was panicking. They were coming. _He_ was coming. No. Oh, no! She turned around in fear. "Tiffany! Amanda!" She cried. They came right away.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked in a panic.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Amanda repeated.

"Atlántico's coming back," she almost cried.

The girls gasped. "No," Tiffany didn't believe it.

"I cant believe this." Apparently, neither could Amanda.

"What are you, like, going to do?"

Pacifica hated that snob. He was always trying to flirt with her but he never let her talk. As if girls liked being cut off. Idiot. She bet he wouldn't hit on her if she were... "That's it," she exclaimed. "I need a boyfriend. A temporary one. One that will just leave me alone when Atlántico leaves."

"Where are you going to find one of those," asked Amanda.

"I know a place crawling with boys our age," Tiffany put in.

"Where?" Pacifica was desperate.

"Big Gunz Laser Tag."

Even though she was desperate, she sighed. Who knew what kind of weirdoes went there.

* * *

"Soos, Soos, Soos!" Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel were cheering. They were playing laser tag and the only one's left were Stan and Soos. They were all rooting for Soos.

"Hey, guys," Wendy started. "After this, lets go on one of those mysteries again. It's been, like, what? A week? I'm getting totally bored."

"Yeah, Dipper," Mabel said. Today she wore a orange sweater with a giraffe with her normal skirt and headband. "Lets do something sparkly," she suggested as she threw glitter into the air.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that from," Dipper said, no longer reactive to what Mabel does or doesn't do. "Actually guys, I think I have one ready for us. I read from the journal that there was this rare flower deep in the forest. It's the last of it's kind it can grant any wish. And I think if we get it, we'll be able to have one wish for each of us."

"Deep in the forest, huh. No problem."

"I'm going to wish for the perfect boy," Mabel said enthusiastically.

"I guess I could wish for some new boots. These wont cut it anymore."

"He'll have amazing hair, like a super star. And his smile will make anyone faint," Mabel rambled on.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm went off.

Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel looked at the door expectantly. And out came the champion.

"Way to go, Soos," Dipper congratulated.

"I hate this game," Grunkle Stan said, coming out of the doors in a bad mood, like always. "This was fixed," he yelled dramatically.

"No way, Mr. Pines," Wendy objected. "Soos won fair and square."

"Since when was fair square?" He asked, annoyed.

"Soos is like a god at this game," she said as she high fived him.

"A god?" Soos said, thinking about it.

"Lets go get some wishes now," Mabel urged.

"Wishes," Stan questioned.

"I read from the journal that there's this rare flower deep in the forest that can grant wishes to anyone that holds it," Dipper explained. "And for once in this crazy messed up town, there is no obstacle to get it." He pulled out the journal, flipped a few pages, and showed them the flower. It was a beautiful flower, or drawing of the flower, that looked like a bird flying.

"A strelitzia?" Wendy questioned. "What the heck is that doing all the way here in Oregon?"

Dipper smiled. "Who knows? But with this flower, I'll be able to figure out who the author of this journal is." He closed the journal and put it away.

"I didn't even think about that," Wendy muttered.

"I wish to be a god," Soos yelled.

"Not yet, Soos," Dipper calmed. "We still have to get the flower."

"Yes! Another adventure."

"Lets go!"

"I'm just gonna head home," Stan said. "I got things to do," He explained, not sounding suspicious at all.

No one paid attention anyway. They were already running to the door.

* * *

Pacifica, Tiffany, and Amanda walked into the laser tag arena to find Pacifica a temporary boyfriend. They all had hoods and sunglasses on. They wouldn't be caught dead in this place. They looked right and saw a boy sniffing his armpits. "Next," Pacifica said what they were all thinking. They looked left and saw a boy that looked cute. "Maybe he'll-" Before she could finish the sentence, he started making out with a puppet. "Next," she said faster than she could shop. They looked straight ahead and saw a boy with a cap, a blue vest, and shorts cheering some name. "Next," she said faster than she could text.

"What?!" Tiffany asked, confused. "But he's perfect!"

"FYI, Tiff. That's the loser's brother. I wouldn't be caught dead with him."

"He might be the loser's brother," Amanda started.

"But he's the closest you got to a normal boyfriend," Tiffany finished.

"If you haven't noticed already, this town is weird. And so are the people in it."

"You want someone who can understand your plans, he's the one."

No, no, no! Was she really that desperate? Yes. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. There was no way she was going to do this in front of everyone. "Pen." Tiffany handed her a pen. "Paper." Amanda handed her a piece of paper. She wrote something down, folded up the paper. She saw that he was coming this way and when he passed, she slipped the piece of paper in the back of his vest. It was done.

* * *

Dipper didn't know if it was in his mind or if he actually felt it, but he paid no mind to the poking feeling in his back as he followed the map from the journal. "It's just this way," he yelled in happiness as they all ran forward. And there it was. The flower. It was made of blues and oranges and reds. Like a tropical bird. A strelitzia coming up from the ground. "Now the key to it is to cup it in your hands while it's still on the stem," Dipper said, reading from the book. "Once it's cut off from it's life source, the magic vanishes and there's no way to bring it back. It's says here in the book that there used to be more, but they were all taken for some sort of gentleman contest. The author was able to hide this one from public."

"I want to go first, I want to go first!" Mabel yelled. Without waiting for an approval, she got on her knees, cupped the flower, and made her wish. "I wish for the perfect boy!" Everyone waited for a few seconds and nothing happened. "Aw, man! She complained. "No perfect boy."

"Dipper, I thought you said this flower grants wishes," Wendy accused. "Where's Mabel's boy?"

Dipper flipped through the pages to see if he missed anything. "I don't-"

They all heard a crack sound. And another. And it was louder. Coming closer.

"Uh, guys, why aren't we running."

"Hello," a new voice called. "Mabel!"

"I'm Mabel!"

After a few grunts and rustles, a boy appeared. He had green eyes and glossy brown hair. He wore a white suite, all completely white. He walked up to Mabel, bowed, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Mabel was smiling like an idiot. "Now we can be together forever and your single brother can live in our Mansion while we go to Hawaii during summer."

"EEEEEEEEH," Mabel squealed. "You are the perfect boy!"

"Single brother?" Dipper muttered.

"I'm next, I'm next," Wendy cried. She got on her knees, cupped the flower in her hands, and made her wish. "I want some super cool boots that wont get ruined no matter what." Her feet felt funny, so she stood up and there they were. Brown boots that looked good as new. "These will do," she said with a smile.

Soos was already at the flower. "I wish I was a laser god," he wished. He stood up and saw that he looked the same.

"Sorry Soos," Dipper said. "You probably already are one."

"Eh, it's in my blood," he said waving his hand. Then something red shot out of it and singed a tree.

"What the heck was that," Wendy exclaimed. Dipper was wondering that too. Mabel was just drooling over her perfect boy.

Soos was also curious. He lifted his hand and a red light flashed out of it and hit a tree. "So cool," he spun around, making everyone duck for their lives.

"Watch it," Wendy yelled, irritated.

"Sorry guys." He put his hand down and every tree within a ten meter radius fell to the ground.

"Really Soos," Dipper said, annoyed.

Soos wasn't paying attention. He was too bus looking at his hands. "I am a god," he yelled, dramatically putting his hand in the air and letting a laser go in to the sky.

"My turn." Dipper got on his knees, cupped the flower, and made his wish. "I wish I knew who the author to the journal was." He waited. And waited. Nothing happened. He couldn't think of anything. No name, no face, nothing. "No way." He got up, angry.

"Do you know who it is now," asked Wendy.

"No. It didn't tell me. This isn't right." He started pacing. "I wished to know the author. I should know now. But no names come to my mind."

"Maybe it's because you already know the author," said the perfect boy.

"And he's smart," Mabel gushed. "He's so perfect!"

Dipper didn't think about that. Already knew the author? It suddenly dawned on him that he didn't word his wish correctly. "No, no, no! I was this close to figuring it out!"

"Lets go get married," the perfect boy said to Mabel.

"I have the perfect wedding dress," she cried and they ran off.

"Don't get lost," Dipper called out dejectedly.

Wendy patted him on the back. "Don't worry, kid. Think of it this way. You know him. Which means your closer to figuring it out. Which means your closer to figuring out this mystery."

"Yeah, I guess." He was still sad. He was so close to figuring it out. If only he worded it right.

* * *

When he got home, there was still something poking on his back. He took of his vest and piece of paper fell out. "What's this," he muttered. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. "Meet me in the cemetery at 8:00."

Dipper was thinking about who could have given him this note when someone yelled in his ear, "Whatcha reading there, a love note?"

"AHH!" He accidentally threw the paper in the air and then tried catching it, succeeding and hiding the text from his sister. "Mabel. I told you to stop that."

"I came in here to look for my wedding dress and I just couldn't help myself," she giggled. She snatched the paper from his hand and read it. She gasped. "You have a secret admirer! This is so cute! You have to meet her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Ok, I don't even know who gave me this note. And from my history, it could be someone who knows about the journal and wants to take it for themselves."

"Nope," Mabel said, poking him in the face. He smacked her hand away. "Look at it, Dipper." She shoved it in his face. "That handwriting belongs to a girl."

Dipper looked at it closely. Mabel was right. It was a bit to curvy to belong to a boys. "Ok," he gave her that. "But what if it's just some old woman coming after the journal."

"Stop fussing over the journal," she yelled, mad that he was getting in the way of her matchmaking. "Just go!"

"Mabel, my love," someone called.

"Just like me," Mabel said before she got out a dress hidden in her pillowcase and ran downstairs.

Dipper looked at the note. Ok. He would go. It was five thirty. He had less than three hours. What should he do to pass the time?


	2. The Plan

After everything he had seen so far, Dipper couldn't believe that the wish just wouldn't work. It had to, it said so in the book. He reread the section four times before he realized that there was a patch of ancient numerals. He had seen those before, somewhere in the book. Looking back to it, there, on the page with Bill, the numerals are in order, stopping at 26. One for each letter in the alphabet. Deciphering this wasn't all that easy. The symbols were very small so he sometimes got a word that didn't make sense so he had to check again. In the end, he was finally able to understand what it said. And, boy did he not like what he read. Turns out that the flower can only do three wishes at a time, and since Mabel, Wendy, and Soos made their wishes before he could have a turn, he now has to wait 10 days before the flower regenerates itself.

So that's what he did before going to meet this mystery person that he still didn't want to believe was a girl. And if it was a girl, the worst that could happen is that it was Candy who sent it. Or Grenda. He shuddered at the thought. Setting the book down on the desk, he got up and looked at the time. It was almost eight. It would be in about twelve minutes. He should probably start heading out now if he was going to make it in time.

He arrived a minute late. "It took you long enough," said a snooty voice he knew all too well.

"Pacifica," He sneered, turning to see her. "You sent the note." Ok, so this was confusing. And weird. He looked into his mind and saw that it would have been less weird if it were Candy.

"No, I'm out here at eight o'clock just to look at dead people for fun," she said, sarcastically. "Of course I sent the note, you geek."

"What do you want," he asked, angry but warily.

"I...need...your...help."

Dipper cocked and eyebrow. She needed his help. She would never take help from anyone. She seemed desperate thought. He could literally feel the force she had to make to say those words. "For what, exactly," he asked as he crossed his arms.

Her words were strained when she talked, as if she didn't want to talk about it. "There's this guy I know coming to visit and he's totally in love with me, who wouldn't be," she added conceitedly. "The thing is, though. I have no feelings for a snob like him. And I was thinking that he would loose interest in me if he thought I had a..." she trailed off, her voice lowering.

"A boyfriend?" Dipper finished.

"Exactly."

Dipper thought. "You're a snob, he's a snob. I don't see the problem. You two are perfect for each other."

"No we're not. Girls are aloud to be snobs. It's a boys job to treat his girl like a queen. The thing is, this guy treats himself like a king. Girls want the handsome peasant that will do whatever they tell them to do without question, not the rich idiot that tries to control them."

Dipper thought again. "I guess that makes sense. But why me?"

"You're the only normal boy who can understand my plans."

"So you want to play the perfect boyfriend until he leaves and then get on with our lives?"

"Yes." She was happy to hear that he understood her.

"Why should I help you? You're my sister's enemy. You're the one who humiliated her in front of the town, and I know you have a picture of her on your dart board."

"How do you know tha-"

"Don't ask how I know that," he said quickly.

And she didn't, causing an awkward silence for a few seconds. She moved on with the conversation. "Ok, so your sister and I have some bad blood, but I've never done anything to you directly."

"My answer's no," he said.

"Hey," Pacifica protested. "You owe me. You kind of almost got me killed last week."

"We saved you and my answers still no." He started walking away.

"I will give you a thousand dollars for every day you have to do this," she stated quickly.

"So when does this start," he said with a smile. He didn't care if it was just for one day, a thousand dollars is a lot of money.

"He comes the day after tomorrow. So tomorrow, we're going shopping. I'm not letting him meet you dressed like that," she gestured to his current attire.

"What's wrong with the casual summer look?"

"You wear the exact same thing everyday."

"Or do I just have many outfits just like it?"

He had her there. "It doesn't matter. You still need to look nice to enter the Northwest Manor. Anything less than dazzling, they'll think your a beggar."

Dipper didn't know if it was because they were alone or because she said the word dazzling, but, for once, she sounded like a real person.

"So meet me at the mall at six."

"In the morning?!"

"It doesn't take a few minutes to turn that," she gestured to all of him, "into something perfect. Trust me, it'll take some time."

Dipper didn't like what he was hearing, but, hey? Money makes people do crazy things. "Alright. I'll see you at six."

"Good." There was a pause. An awkward pause. Who would leave first? "I'll see you at six then, gee- I mean Dipper." She had to start getting used to his name. Calling your boyfriend a geek doesn't exactly say, "I'm taken forever so leave me alone." She walked away.

Dipper started walking home too, wondering what he just got himself into. So the guy was coming the day after tomorrow, which means that he's getting two thousand dollars. Oh, he was so in. He would probably explain it to Mabel after he got the money because, knowing her, she would just meddle into this and probably lose them their money. Yup, their money. They should probably hide it from Grunkle Stan. There was that chance that he could sniff it out if he knew about it. And telling Mabel would further that chance, showing up to the shack with things Stan has never seen before. Yup. This stays with him until it's over.

* * *

Six o'clock in the morning didn't even feel good during school time. Imagine how it felt during summer, where you planned to stay up all night, fell asleep still, but end up waking up to an alarm clock you wished you never had and realizing that there are things you have to do. Dipper felt that way as he woke up before anyone else in this house and before the shack even opened. He headed to the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth. He combed his hair over his birthmark and put on his cap, adjusting it so it wouldn't cover his eyes. Then he put on his normal green shoes over his socks and hid the journal in his vest for, you know, just in case. He was going to take the cart, but being late would definitely make Pacifica mad.

It was totally worth walking. When he got there at six thirty, her face was red from anger. "What took you so long?! You said you would meet me at six!" Even so early in the morning, Dipper could see that there wasn't a single hair or makeup streak out of place on her head.

"I was just thinking. Why are we meeting here at six if the mall doesn't open until ten."

"I'm Pacifica Northwest. If you haven't noticed already, the Northwest family has their advantages."

'She is totally cheating at life,' Dipper thought as he remembered what he told Mabel.

"Now lets go in. I told them I would be here." She grabbed on the handle and pushed. It wouldn't open.

"Maybe your supposed to pull," Dipper suggested.

Ok, she wasn't stupid. She'd shopped here all her life, one would think she knew how to get herself in. But, nonetheless, she pulled. It still didn't open. "It's locked. You have got to be kidding me." She took a few steps away from the door, took out her cellphone, and typed in a number. When it answered, she said, "Hello, yes. I specifically-"

"Hey, Pacifica." She turned to see Dipper holding the door wide open for the both of them.

"Never mind," she said slowly, shutting her cellphone. "How did you...?"

"President's Key," he said holding it up cockily. "Opens any door."

She stared at the key. Where did he get something so valuable? And did he say president's key? Did the president give him that key? "Where'd you get such a key?" She was curious.

"The eight and a half president gave it to me. The actual person that founded Gravity Falls."

Was he taunting her? "Now you sound like your sister."

"Don't say that." He loved his sister, but, come on. He couldn't start talking like her.

"Ok. Let's just get this over with." And they walked inside.

The first place they went to was a store called "Teen's Clothing". Dipper, not knowing what to do, stood still as Pacifica went around the store grabbing whatever the heck and handed it to him. After about an hour or so of doing this, she made him try them all on.

He came out of the fitting room wearing a plaid shirt and some skinny jeans. "You look too much like a cowboy. Next."

He came out wearing some red skinny jeans with a white Gravity Falls t-shirt. "You need to take off the hat," she said.  
"No way! My Grunkle Stan gave me this hat."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Keep it on."

* * *

This went on for two or three hours, he couldn't keep count, with Dipper trying things on and Pacifica giving her commentary. She only bought, like, two outfits for him out of the whole pile. They went to another store after that and repeated the cycle. Once he had five outfits she liked, it was on with shoes. It took an hour to find the right ones, in Pacifica's opinion, that matched each outfit. Two pairs of white and red *Mike's. And then she dragged him into a barber shop.

"No," Dipper said as the barber brought up the scissors.

"Just do it," she said to the barber.

"No," Dipper said again. "Cant you just give me some sort of hairdo that doesn't involve cutting my hair."

Pacifica was getting frustrated. Why was he so picky about how he looked? She gave up. "Fine. Just brush his hair out of his face and put some jell on to make it stay."

The barber started his hair before Dipper could even process the sentence.

"Wait! Wait, wait!" But it was too late. His hair was already out of his face, revealing his birthmark.

Pacifica stared at it confusingly. "What the heck is that?"

"My birthmark," he muttered, shoving his hair back over his forehead.

"So, what's the deal with it? It's just a constellation."

He didn't answer her.

She rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Fine, don't tell me. We'll just have to keep your hair that way. Happy?"

"Whatever," he muttered.

"I don't like your tone," she scolded.

"I don't like yours either," he snapped back. It wasn't for her to say it was just a constellation. Did she know how many insults he had to go through before he started hiding it?

She was actually surprised to hear someone talk back to her. No one ever did. Not even her closest friends. This kid had moxie. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I insulted you somehow, but we need to focus on this plan."

Did she just apologize? Huh, probably didn't even mean it. But still, he had never heard those words come out of her mouth. "Fine." She paid the barber for his efforts and they left. "How are we going to pull this off?"

"He's visiting for five days. And during those five days we need to stay near each other and say we're together. Like I said before, if he thinks I'm taken he'll lose interest."

"And what if he doesn't?"

She hadn't thought of that. "Then we'll just have to keep this charade up 'til he does. It's not that hard to comprehend." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to keep this up longer than he had to. But, still. "Deal," he said as he shook her hand. Then she shoved the bags in his hands. He looked at her, questioningly.

"The boyfriend always carries the bags for his girlfriend."

He sighed and took the torture. Now he saw why she had to pay him to be her boyfriend.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, someone took a quick photo of the new couple of Gravity Falls.

* * *

It was four p.m. when Dipper got back to the shack. He was carrying the bags that contained his new clothing. Walking through the shack and heading towards the attic, he heard Mabel call. "Hey, Dipper, where've you been?" She was wearing something totally out of her normality. It was a red dress with pink hearts all over.

"I've been...places. What are you wearing?"

"I'm on my honeymoon," she yelled, excitedly. "Since I'm too young to go on a real honeymoon, me and Alexander decided to have it hear."

So that was his name. "Mabel, you're too young to get married, let alone go on a honeymoon."

"Pfft! That doesn't matter," she waved it off. There was something else on her mind. "So... What's in the ba-  
"Don't ask what's in the bag!"

And she didn't. He ran up the stairs before she could even say another word.

***Mike's - stupid cartoon version of Nike's. **

**So how was my second chapter. Tell me, please. **


	3. Making It Work

The next morning, Dipper did his normal morning routine. But there was something different he had to do. Instead of his normal casual summer look, he had to put on something different. Something Pacifica got for him. He had to admit, he looked like most boys his age. Most people thought he was older, always carrying books around and knowing a bit too many vocabulary words. Right now, he looked...normal. He didn't look like a nerd. But he still felt uncomfortable. These jeans were too tight. How can girls stand this, let alone men. He put on his new Mike's and smoothed out his hair a bit before putting on his hat. He had on a white Gravity Falls t-shirt. Walking downstairs, he realized that there was going to be some questions. Ah! He should of thought of this more thoroughly! Too bad that he was already at the bottom of the steps when he thought this. Mabel and, Alexander right?, were looking his way.

"Whoa!" Mabel yelled. "You look like those teen movie stars."

Dipper had to smile at that comment. "Thanks." Mabel was wearing a white sweater that had the Gravity Falls signature and a red skirt with her normal flats. "You look like one too."

"Rock star twins," she yelled and put her arm around his shoulder. "No, no," she spoke to an invisible crowd. "No autographs right now."

"We're late for a premier," Dipper played along.

Just then Waddles came in and oinked up at Mabel. "Ok," Mabel gushed. "You can have an autograph." She pulled out a sticker from god knows where that said MABEL in blue glittery letters and placed it on Waddles forehead. He looked completely silly and the twins laughed.

Alexander watched from the table as the two bonded. He didn't like it that Mabel was with another boy. Dipper was trying to steal Mabel from him and he wasn't going to let it happen.*

"So where'd you get those clothes," Mabel asked him. "Did you bring them up with magic or something?"

"I guess you could say that." Money was sort of like magic, he guessed. "Where'd you get your clothes."

"Alexander bought them for me. He's rich."*

"Mabel, dear," he said in his amazingly handsome voice after hearing his name. "Your pig does look silly, doesn't he?"

Dipper finally looked at his sister's husband, or whatever, she was too young to get married and all. He still looked like a man from out of a fairy tale movie. He was perfect for Mabel.

"I know right," she squealed. "He's so adorable. Let's go take pictures with our son," she yelled as the phone rang. She reached for it but Dipper literally snatched it before she could lay a finger on it. She looked at him questioningly. "What's going on, Dipper?"

"I got it first," he pretended to tease.

Mabel bought it and smirked. "I'll get it next time, you'll see." She grabbed Alexander's hand and said, "We're gonna go take pictures with Waddles, bye."

The last thing Dipper saw was a wave from Mabel and a glare from Alexander. Ok, that wasn't out of the ordinary. He shook his head and answered the phone. "Hey, it's Dipper."

"Good," came Pacifica's voice. "I need you over here in about an hour. You think you can do that without being late," she said, vexed.

"I can try," he tested her.

"Just don't be late," she said desperately before she hung up.

Dipper looked at the phone confused. Was that actually Pacifica? She really must hate this guy. He looked at the clock. It would be ten in about thirty minutes. He should borrow the cart and go get something to eat. Walking into the shack, three sets of eyes were on him.

"Finally the kid's got some style," Grunkle Stan mocked.

Dippers worried face turned into an annoyed one. "Gee, thanks."

"Oh, dude, you look so cool," Soos said as he climbed down a ladder.

Wendy actually put the magazine she had in her hand down. "Yeah," she agreed. "You look good."

Dipper had a huge smile. "Well, yeah," he said, confident. "Just decided to, you know, change it around a bit. Nothing special." Then he glanced at the clock for no apparent reason and saw the time. "Hey! So... I'm gonna borrow the cart today. So... yeah." He grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

"Uh-oh," Wendy said. "Someone's got a girlfriend he's not telling us about."

"How can you tell," Soos asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Stan asked. "He changed his entire look for this person. You don't turn into a pretty boy for nothing."

* * *

And he was right. It wasn't for nothing. Dipper was going to get six thousand dollars out of this fiasco. It was a good deal. Getting six grand for pretending to be her boyfriend while she got an annoying guy off her back out of this. It was good. As long as he didn't have to kiss her or anything.*

He stopped at Lazy Susan's Diner to get a piece of cake with a few bucks he may or may not have stolen from Stan since Pacifica wouldn't give him the money first in case he bailed when he got it. So as time went on, he arrived at the mansion twelve minutes early. He pressed a buzzer that was connected to a microphone that he was pretty sure connected to a speaker in the house. "Hello," he spoke into it.

"Speak your name, rank, and reason of presence," a man he had never spoke before.

"Dipper Pines, I'm here to see Pacifica." He had no clue what to say about his "rank".

"Rank, boy. I need your rank."

"Um, Pacifica's friend."

"Friend," he heard the guy mutter.

"Beethoven," he heard Pacifica's voice. "Who's as the gates?"

"A boy who claims to be your friend," Beethoven answered.

"Name?"

"Dipper Pines."

"Let him in, let him in," she rushed. Then he heard some sort of beep and the gates opened. He didn't hear a camera click nearby. He looked around. Yup. The peacocks and fountains were still as expensive as when he first saw them during that whole golfing incident. Mabel really should have charged her for that burrito. He entered the big doors and walked right into an open space of a house that didn't seem to be the living room. More like an entrance to a mansion, which this was. This place was huge. Before he started to get into detail about the mansion, Pacifica came out.* "I'm so glad you're here," she said without thinking. "He's almost here and I need to introduce you to my parents before he comes."

"Whoa! What?! Parents weren't part of the deal!" How exactly would you feel if you had to meet your fake girlfriend's parents after fake dating for a day.

"It's only for show. Afterwards I'll just tell them that you weren't my type."

That didn't make him any less nervous. "Are you sure about this?"

She didn't feel like hearing him. Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him into another room. This seemed like the living room, but it was way too big. "Mom, Dad," she said, announcing her presence. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dipper."

They both turned to her, the mother finally stopped looking in the mirror and her father looking up from his newspaper. "What," they both said at the same time.

"My boyfriend," she said a little more nervously. "Am I not aloud to have one?"

They looked at each other and then back at her. "Pacifica, sweetheart," her mother said. "We thought you liked Atlántico."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one, he's always declaring his love for you."

"It seems only fair that you would love him back," her father added with a scowl.

Dipper noticed that Pacifica seemed paler than usual. Was she scared of her father or something. That didn't matter. In order for this plan to work, he needed these people to like him. "Wow," Dipper said drawing attention to himself. "These wooden walls are amazing. I bet they're made out of maple. And these floors, is it ivory or marble?"

"Marble," the mother said with a hint of a smile. This boy knew what he was talking about.

"And look at those drapes," he said looking at the red curtains. "It completely matches this whole cozy cabin theme."

The mother looked wildly impressed. The father seemed to be studying him. Pacifica seemed surprised.

"I like you," the mother said.

Dipper felt like he had accomplished something. And he smiled. "Why, thank you Mrs. Northwest. Shall we take this conversation to the kitchen. I'm quite hungry. You can also tell me who exactly are you wearing," he suggested as he gestured towards her beautiful violet sundress.

"I agree," the mother said, standing up. Pacifica was amazed that, for once in her life, her mother actually put her mirror down. Giving a thankful look to Dipper, Pacifica followed her mother to the kitchen.

Dipper didn't understand why he felt all warm inside when she smiled at him. He probably was hungry. He was about to follow the girls when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see the stern face of Mr. Northwest. "I'll be watching you. Something fishy is going on around here, in my own home, no less. And I will figure it out. What did you say your name was again?"

"Dipper, sir," he answered, not intimidated. Something told him that this man was not to be trusted.

"Your full name, young man."

Dipper was about to answer when Pacifica yelled, "Dipper, Dad! Come on! Chef's making Chocolate Parfait!"

"Ooh, chocolate," Dipper whispered to himself.

"Remember, boy. I'll be watching you." Then he walked to the kitchen, Dipper at his side. When they stepped in, Dipper was handed a cup of chocolate and cream. With Areo's on top.* It was chocolate everything.

"This looks delicious."

"It is delicious," Pacifica said, putting a whole spoon of it in her mouth.

Dipper grabbed a spoon and dug in. Modestly! He knew how these rich people worked. Manners. And you sort of had to know things. Like what he pulled off in the living room. After swallowing his spoonful, he asked. "So Mrs. Northwest, where exactly did you get that dress."

"Oh," she said after she swallowed. "I got it shipped from Paris. It's made out of pure silk."

"Well, it looks ravishing on you."

This made her giggle. Pacifica was actually pretty impressed. Who knew Dipper could actually pull this off?

**Dipper was trying to steal Mabel from him and he wasn't going to let it happen.* So, since he's perfect, he really loves Mabel and so every boy is out to get her. Doesn't make sense, I know, but it only needs to make sense to him. **

**"He's rich."* Well, yes. Alexander is the perfect boy and the perfect boy has to have a little cash, am I right girls? **

**As long as he didn't have to kiss her or anything.* Hint* Hint***

**Before he started to get into detail about the mansion, Pacifica came out.* I'm going to wait 'til I see the new episode before I go into my own little detailing. **

**With Areo's on top.* My Stupid cartoon version of Oreos. **


	4. Meetings and Distractions

After a few minutes of making Mrs. Northwest blush, Dipper set down his Parfait. "I'm serious," he said about his previous comment. "If she hadn't called you mom I would have thought you were her sister."

Pacifica was still impressed. It took a lot to make her mother smile. A real smile at that. Dipper was a genius. Not that she'd ever tell him that. Even if she did, he probably already knew. That's when the butler, Beethoven, walked in and said. "The Southwest' are here, Sir."

"Let them in," Mr. Northwest said, still trying to understand his daughter's motives. She never even mentioned anything about a boyfriend until now. "Lets go see our favorite family," he held out an arm for his wife. She took it and they walked to the living room, forgetting their parfaits on the table.

"You were perfect," Pacifica said in glee when she knew they were out of earshot.

Dipper felt at ease hearing that from her. "Thanks. I read a lot."

Dipper saw that she was about to say something but she was cut off. "Pacifica, dear! Come say hi!" He would never know what she was about to say then.

"Great," she muttered. "You're about to see why I hate this guy." She got out of her chair and ushered him to follow. He obliged.

When he heard about Atlántico Southwest, Dipper thought that he would be the sort of guy that girls dreamed of. He was not wrong. This guy had nice features, glossy blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, and he looked like he belonged in movies. What the heck was Pacifica complaining about? Mabel had a guy like this at home. And, according to her, he was perfect. "Hello, Atlantic-" she started in a cheery voice before she was cut off.

"Pacifica, my love," he cried as he ran up to her. "It is so good to see you!" He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah," she said in false happiness. "It's good to see you to-"

"My, my," he cut her off. "You are as beautiful as the last time I saw you. How have you been?" He still held her hand.

"I've been go-"

"I've been amazing ever since I heard we were coming to visit." He rambled on.

Dipper now saw what her problem was. This guy never even let her finish a sentence. No wonder she hated him. A guy is supposed let the girl talk, not interrupt her. Even without experience, Dipper knew this. This guy was an idiot. Dipper decided it was time to intervene. Plus, he didn't like that this Atlántico was holding her hand for too long. He took a step towards her and put his arm around her shoulders. "So who's this," Dipper said casually.

Atlántico barely seemed to see him. "Who are you?" He seemed to grab her hand tighter.

"Oh, no one important," he said. He let Atlántico sink that in before he said, "Just her boyfriend."

Pacifica would never tell anyone this, but when Dipper said that, she loved the look of anger on Atlantico's face. To make it more precious, she took her hand from his and put her arms around Dipper. "Just my boyfriend." And she smiled. It actually felt nice to have his arm around her.

Dipper could say the same. He didn't know why, but he was actually starting to just flow with this deal. It was going to be easy.

"Oh, really," he said bitterly. "How exactly did you two meet?"

They planned this out yesterday. "We met at a party about a month ago," Dipper started.*

"I was singing on stage when I saw him standing there, watching me," Pacifica said.

"I waited 'til she was done singing to ask her to dance." He said, smiling at her.

"And I said yes," she said, smiling at him.

Atlántico seemed to get angrier with every word. "I see." He tried to put on a smile. "Well it's nice to meet you, um, what did you say your name was?"

"Dipper," Pacifica said. "His name is Dip-"

"That's an incredibly stupid name," he interrupted her.

Dipper seriously felt like punching him in the face. But with these noodle arms, it wouldn't do much. He shrugged instead. "It doesn't really matter what you think. All that matters is that Pacifica loves it." He grabbed her hand with his.

Atlántico didn't like this at all. Pacifica was his, whether she knew it or not, and no stupid, lowlife, commoner was going to steal her away from him.* He put on his best smile, but you could still see the anger in his eyes. "I hope this works out," he said with a hint of mockery.

"What do you mean," Dipper asked, hearing a hint of knowing in his voice.

He didn't answer until he was at the dining room door, where both West's went through not so long ago. He turned to them and smirked. "Pacifica always liked a bit of money to come with package. And so have her parents." He walked right inside, without a hint of regret.

Pacifica let her arms fall to her sides as all color was drained from her face. Dipper noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him right away. "Nothing." It was barely a whisper.

"And here I thought I was winning," Dipper said aloud.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious," he asked. She shook her head. "This is war now. He wants you, I'm pretending to want you. So basically we're fighting over you."

Pacifica hadn't thought of it that way. But it didn't even matter. If what Atlántico said was true, then Dipper would be losing this war. Her face still hadn't lightened up. "I guess so."

"Lets ditch this place," he said.

"What?" He was surprised.

"Lets ditch this place." Pacifica looked at him like he was an idiot. "Look, he's expecting you to go right in there and kiss up to your parents like you always do."

"Hey! I don't-"

"Yes you do. He's expecting you to make a fool of yourself in there after bringing you down right now. Let's not give him the satisfaction and ditch this place."

"I cant leave. The Southwest's are here. If I leave it will look disrespectful."

"Tell your butler to tell them that we had plans before you even heard about this. Come on." He held out his hand to see if she would come.

Pacifica wasn't sure about this. She had never disobeyed her parents before. She had never done anything rebellious without her parent's approval at all before. There was a first time for everything. She took his hand without a hint of regret.

Never would he had said this now, but at that moment, he felt like Mabel was right. At the end of the day, she was just a normal kid. One that didn't mind getting in trouble. He took hold of her hand and they took off, leaving a message with the butler.

* * *

They were riding around in the forest with the cart. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked, again.

"You'll see when we get there," he said, again. Dipper was all in with going on mystery adventures with Mabel, they even had their own name for it, but it was on rare occasions when it was with someone on the outside world, like his first time with Wendy. It was kind of cool and thrilling. Until he was rejected. But this wasn't a confession journey. Just a pass the time one, since it was already twelve. They would head over to Greasy's Diner after a while. Probably at one if it took that long. He was sure that it wouldn't. But with all her asking, it probably seemed that way. They weren't that far away from their destination. At least that's what his memory told him. He hadn't been there in a long time. A few weeks, he guessed.

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"That would ruin the surprise."

"What kind of surprise lies in a forest?"

She obviously learned nothing with the Lilliputtians "You'll see."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Wow, she was starting to get annoying. He should have left her with Atlántico. But he wasn't that heartless. So, no. "Because you will."

"This is getting boring," she muttered.

"Then you should have stayed with Atlántico." Not the best thing he could have said.

She didn't say anything after that. He couldn't blame her. That was the harshest thing he could have said.

They arrived at their destination not long after, in complete silence. "Close your eyes," he muttered. To his surprise, she did without hesitation. He got out of the cart first and took her hand to guide her. "Open them."

Pacifica did and she was amazed at what she saw. There, in an clearing, was a bunch of giant crystals with light reflecting off of them. "What is this place?" She had never seen anything so beautiful, except her own refection of course.

"It's a place I found last month. And it's really cool."

"How so?"

"Put your hand through this light," he said, gesturing towards the purple one.

"What'll happen if it do?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! What if my hand falls off?"

"Then we'll reattach it," he said, lamely. "Just do it. Or are you scared?" He tested.

She glared at him. "A Northwest isn't afraid of anything."

How Dipper knew that wasn't true. But he watched as she did it anyway and laughed at her look of terror as her hand shrunk. "Hahaha!"

"What did you do to my hand?!" She was panicking.

He still couldn't stop laughing as he said, "Don't worry, it grows back." He led her to the blue light. She snatched her hand back before he could do anything.

"No way. I'm not putting my hand through another magical...mystical thingy. What if it falls off?!" She had already asked that question but she couldn't think of anything else.*

"Then we'll reattach it." She was still skeptical. "You want your hand to stay that way forever?" She thought for a moment and then trusted him with her hand. '_That's what I thought_.' He put her hand inside the blue light and her hand grew in milliseconds. "There you go," he said, presenting her normal hand to her. "All good."

She checked her hand out and it was perfectly ok. This was actually kind of cool. "How exactly did you find this?"

Ok, so he could take her on weird adventures, but there was no way he was trusting her with the secret of the journal. "Uh, you know... Stumbled across it while putting up signs for my uncle."

"This far in the forest?" He had to be kidding her if he thought he could lie to her.

"Yup." She opened her mouth to say something when he said, "You want one," to change the subject.

"What?"

"Do you want one?" He asked again.

Pacifica looked at the crystals and back at him. It would be cool to own something this amazing. She nodded with a smile.

Dipper was glad to have the subject change. He bent down and plucked one out of the ground. He handed it to her.

She took it gratefully.

"We should probably head back to town. I'm kind of hungry."

"So am I," she said shoving her crystal in her pocket.

As they walked back to the cart, Dipper said, "You're paying."

She looked at him, astonished. "You do know that the boyfriend pays the bills, right?"

"The awesome thing about having a rich girlfriend is that no he doesn't." He laughed as he ran to the cart.

She had to do the same.

**"We met at a party about a month ago," Dipper started.* If it wasn't obvious, it was the party in Double Dipper. **

**Atlántico didn't like this at all. Pacifica was his, whether she knew it or not, and no stupid, lowlife, commoner was going to steal her away from him.* Now we have two perfect crazy guys coming after him, am I right?**

**She had already asked that question but she couldn't think of anything else.* Nope, it was I that couldn't think of anything else. **


	5. Learning Something New

"I have never been to this diner," Pacifica said as she at some chili cheese fries.

"No surprise there. You live in the high lane. I was even surprised you walked in here."

"I'm not that shallow."

He just looked at her.

"Ok, I'm that shallow. But I was starving after a long journey like that." She looked around. "To be honest," something she never really did. "I haven't even been to half the places in this town."

His eyes widened. "Are you kidding."

She shook her head.

"You've lived here all your life and you haven't even seen half this town? I've only been here for a little over a month and I've seen more than anyone in this town."

"My parents wont let me go anywhere without their permission."

"Even the mall?"

"The mall is an exception. That's where all the cool, foreign things are. Being a rich kid isn't all it seems."

Dipper took this in as he took a long sip of his soda. He waited to swallow before he said, "You're still paying."

She rolled her eyes. Of course she was. He had absolutely nothing in his pockets. She ate another one of her cheese fries.

"Why are you afraid of your father?"

"I'm not afraid of my father," she said, indignantly.

He just looked at her.

She sighed. "Ok, so I'm afraid of my father. Big deal. Who isn't?"

"I'm not afraid of my father."

"I meant _my_ father."

Dipper had to give her that. He literally owned this town, and if he didn't like you, no one did. "I see your point, but your his daughter. There has to be some exception."

She looked him in the eye and said, "The last thing my father said before he left to a party during the golf war was _Don't Lose_. As if I would be dead to him if I lost." She looked at her fries. "I even asked him if he was going to stay and watch. Looks like the party was more interesting," she muttered.

Ok, not good. It was hard to make a sad girl happy. Especially if she's rich. Only one thing would ease her mind. "You think if we went back there, those golf balls would attack us?"

Odd thing to bring up, she thought. But it was an interesting question. "I'm not sure. I think it would attack you. Besides, I said I would sue them. They would not be happy to see me."

"You cant sue creatures no one knows exists. I say we go."

"You're kidding right?"

He shrugged. "It could be fun."

She never really actually had fun. She was raised to believe that making people think little of themselves was fun. This could be _real_ fun. Something she rarely had. Maybe this was her chance to actually be normal for a day. Seriously, she was sitting in a diner she never knew existed. Dipper was right. It could be fun. "Alright. I except your offer. Should we go now or...?"

He finished his soda and shoved the last of sandwich in his mouth. "Re-ee," he said, his mouth full.

At one point in her life, Pacifica would have thought it disgusting. But right now, it was kind of funny.

* * *

"No matter what I do, I lose," Dipper said with a smile. He had tried hitting the golf ball a thousand times, and every time it went inside one of the castles or windmills, it would come out losing. And Dipper could tell why.

"How can you find this funny," she asked, frustrated. She was supposed to be the best at this, Mabel at her side she'll admit, and these stupid creatures were ruining it for her.

"Because it's happening on purpose," he laughed.

She looked at him for answers.

"It's not our fault that we're losing. The Lilliputtians are ruining it for us."

"And you're ok with this?"

He nodded. "I'm usually terrible at golf. So knowing that for once it's not my fault that I suck kind of makes me happy."

She looked at him and saw that he was in bliss. He knew what it was like to lose and, for once, she wanted to know the feeling too. She looked at the golf ball on the floor. Then she hit into the windmill. When it came out, it went right past the hole and into the water. She smiled. "I lost." And for once, she was in bliss too. She started laughing.

Dipper watched her as she laughed, knowing she was starting to get the idea. The feeling of having a normal life. Sort of. He wouldn't exactly call his life normal. Not since he entered Gravity Falls. But still. She was starting to fade from her snotty rich girl act. She was actually kind of decent when she let it drop. He saw a flash of brown and white out of the corner of his eye. letting his eyes follow it, he saw that it was Mabel. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Nope. This is not happening. He could not let her see him here. He grabbed Pacifica's hand and pulled her away, cutting off her laughs. "Dipper! What are you doing," she yelled in surprise.

* * *

"...per! What are you doing?!"

Mabel turned around quickly. She thought she had heard something. Though she wasn't sure what. It had to be something important or else she wouldn't have turned around. She looked around. Nothing caught her eye.

"Mabel, my love, what's the matter," Alexander asked as he saw she had trailed behind from the next course.

"Nothing," she said, still looking. "I thought I heard something." She looked at him and smiled. "I guess it was nothing. Probably a dumbbutt trying to distract the competition." Not that Mabel was much competition, she was losing every round. Those stupid Lilliputtians. They were throwing off her game. Well, at least Alexander clapped even though she missed.

"Alright, dear. Let's go enjoy our day, shall we?" She followed her husband to the next course.

* * *

Dipper watched, hiding behind a wall, as Mabel left to another course. She was wearing a sweater with a golf ball holding a golf club along with a red skirt and some white sneakers. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned only to have a glaring Pacifica up in his face. "What was that about?"

"What was what about," he tried.

It didn't work. "Why'd you pull me away from the game?"

"Uh, no reason," he said trying to hide her view of behind him.

She noticed this and tried looking. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

She pushed him out of the way. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She looked back at him questioningly.

"I told you it was nothing." Oh, how things were on his side today.

She still didn't quite believe him. She looked around, trying to see things through his perspective. A flash of brown and white caught her eye. Mabel. With some handsome guy or whatever. "What's Mabel doing here?"

His own side had betrayed him. "Probably on her honeymoon," he said, defeated.

"You mean to tell me she's married to that guy?"

"Pretty much. Grunkle Stan gave her, like, consent or whatever."

"So why was it so important to hide her from my view? Is she, like, going to tell someone that we're not actually dating?"

He felt a sting. "See...that's the thing. She doesn't even know about the deal."

Pacifica wasn't sure how to feel about this. It would get out eventually that the two were "dating", it didn't make much sense to hide it. "So she doesn't know."

He shook his head. They stood there, in awkward silence, before Dipper said, "So I should probably be taking you home now..."

"Yup," she said quickly. "Good idea." They walked to cart, being careful not to be seen by Mabel, not hearing a familiar flash sound.

* * *

Dipper arrived at the Mystery Shack at about Five. He wasn't expecting what he saw. The Shack was a complete mess. Things were spit in half, things were burning, and there was a squirrel or two running around with burnt fur. "What the heck happened here?!" He yelled to no one in particular.

That's when a mysterious figure covered with black came into view. "What the..." He had no idea what to say to this.

"Do not come any closer," said a familiar. "For I have been cursed with a gift from the gods."

"Soos?" He took a step closer.

"No!" He held up his hand and a laser shot at him. "No!" Soos put his hand down as fast as he could.

Dipper ducked a split second before the laser hit him. "Whoa! Dude! What the heck?!"

"I cannot control the gift that has been bestowed upon me." He looked around. "I have become a monster."

Wendy walked in in that particular moment. "Whoa! What happened here?"

No surprise she wasn't here to see this. Dipper wondered if she ever did do anything here. But that was beside the point. "I think Soos cant really control his powers." He scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"Well, I guess we better start cleaning up. I wont get my paycheck with the Shack like this." She started walking and there was this instant squeaking noise. She sighed. "You have got to be kidding me. These boots are killing me!" She took them off her feet, revealing two mismatched socks. "These stupid boots just wont shut up. They're, like, squeaky clean and they make that awful noise when I walk. I thought it was just a fluke, but I guess not." She threw them to some random place, not caring where they landed. It wouldn't have made a difference. You could hear the squeak sound when it landed. "UGH!" She yelled in outrage. She grabbed the broom and started sweeping furiously.

Dipper turned back to Soos. "You think you could help?"

"I'm not sure, dude. I'm sort of a monster now." He held up his hands, which was a big mistake. Two lasers went through the ceiling. He instantly put them down.

"I see your point." He looked around and saw a pair of leather gloves. He picked them up and handed them to Soos. "Here, put these on. They'll probably help."

Soos took them from him carefully and put them on. He held up a hand, but no laser came out. "Ah, Dude. Thanks. You fixed me. Hehe. I'll go get another broom."

Dipper smiled, happy to help. Grabbing the broom, he heard the door open and in walked Alexander and Mabel. "We're home!" She announced. Then she got a good look at the place. "What happened he-"

"Never mind what happened," Dipper interrupted, shoving the broom in her hands. "Lets just get it cleaned up." Soos picked the right time to reappear with a broom and a toolbox. Dipper grabbed the broom and started sweeping. Alexander waited on Mabel with the dustpan. Soos started fixing the roof. Wendy was sweeping with Dipper. Just a normal afternoon in the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Pacifica was in her room, lying on her bed, fingering the crystal Dipper had given her. It was really beautiful. She grabbed a flashlight and pointed it at the crystal. Her pillow shrunk in a matter of seconds. She picked it up. It looked kind of cute. Tiny things were always adorable. She could use it as a ring pillow.

Getting off of her bed, she went to open an old drawer and a bag fell out of it. It wasn't a big bag, and it wasn't even new. It looked old and aged and out of date. To sum it all up, it was old. She picked it up and opened it. There, inside, was a few rings. She took them out. She hadn't seen these in years. They were small play rings that her father had gotten her when she was five. She hadn't won the beauty pageant that year. Mr. Northwest declared it fixed, but the results came out the same. Pacifica didn't win. So he bought her these rings to show that she was always a winner. No matter what. They were a little small though. They barely fit her pinky. She looked at the crystal on her bed. It was only a second before she grabbed the crystal and the flashlight. Setting the rings down, she adjusted the crystal just right and shined the light on it. The blue light flashed on the rings and Pacifica turned off the light before they got any bigger. Putting the flash light down, she picked up the rings and tried them on. They now fit perfectly on her fingers. That's when she heard a knock on the door. "Who it is," she yelled.

"It's Hilda, dear. Dinner is almost ready and your father wishes to see you in the dining room."

"Thanks for the warning," she said to the maid before she left. Pacifica mentally slapped herself. She hadn't seen her dad since she got home. Looking at the crystal, she realized that she didn't really trust just leaving it anywhere. She found some thick thread in one of her drawers, wonder how that got there, and tied it around the crystal and then around her neck. It looked great on her. But, then again, what didn't. She then put on the green ring her father gave her when she was five. Even if it didn't match her outfit.

When she arrived downstairs, all the Wests' were staring at her. "Pacifica, darling," her mother said. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"Dipper got it for me," she said, taking a seat. She placed her hands on the table.

Her mother smiled and Pacifica loved how she could hear Atlántico growl. "I like your ring," he said, trying to change the subject from Dipper. "What are they made of?"

"Just plastic," she shrugged as they all tried not to gasp.

"They're worthless," Mrs. Southwest asked.

"Not to me."


	6. Seeing Differently Part 1

**So, sorry for the waiting. I have to study for the freaking STAAR test that's next month. And since all of you were asking, yes! I did watch the new episode! I was watching it and squealing at how I got their relationship just perfect. I felt like a freaking genius! Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! **

Dipper was reading the journal early in the morning. It would be another eight days before he could make that wish. The suspense was killing him. He was so close to figuring out the author. He just couldn't take that it was so close yet so far away. If this deal with Pacifica hadn't come up, he would have died of anxiety. He really needed a distraction. He looked at the time. It was almost six in the morning. Waking up at four doesn't really calm your nerves. He sighed as he closed the journal. It was too early to go hunting and no one was awake. He thought about the first day of the deal. Pacifica was usually awake at this time. He could go to her mansion and bug her. That's what boyfriends did to their girlfriends, right?* Plus, no one was awake. He could sneak out. And no one would know. He looked at Mable, who was sleeping peacefully. It got him wondering where exactly did Alexander sleep. He tried not to ponder on the question for too long as he got dressed in one of the outfits Pacifica got for him. After placing on his hat, he silently walked to the door, trying not to make a sound. Just a few more step- "_Creak_!"

Someone had to be kidding him.

"What was that?!" Mabel yelled, waking up, abruptly. "Oh, it's just you, bro." She yawned and looked at the time. It was almost six. She turned to him, confused. "What are you doing up so early?"

Dipper shrugged. "It's the perfect time to go hunting."

She got up from bed. "I'll come with you. We can wake up Alexander on the way."

"No thanks," he said, nervously. "I think I'll go alone on this one."

She looked sad. "Oh. Ok." She wasn't about to tell him that she was going to invite him to play laser tag with Soos and Wendy. This was going to be Alexander's first time playing laser tag. She really wanted him to be there. But, she guessed he had other plans. She smiled at him. "Well, have a good time."

He smiled back even though he could see the pain etched on her face. He wanted to tell her, but then he didn't. Is that normal? "Just go back to sleep, Mabel." He said. "I promise I'll be back before sundown."

Mabel nodded. She went back to sleep, her last thought being how people shouldn't make promises they cant keep.

* * *

Dipper arrived at the mansion at six o'clock. He pressed the button.

"Who is this," asked the butler.

"It's me, Beethoven. Pacifica's boyfriend. Let me in."

"I'm afraid the Misses is not awake yet, Mr. Pines."

"That's alright. I'll wake her up."

"I'm not sure about this, Mr. Pines."

"Call me Dipper, and trust me. It will be completely alright." The buzz went off and the gates opened. He smiled. He walked right inside as the butler opened the door. "Thanks, man." He said. "Uh, can you point me to her room?"

Beethoven pointed towards the west wing. "Last door on the left."

"Thanks again, man." Dipper started walking. He looked at the paintings hanging on the walls. There was a guy carrying apples while a crowd cheered around him. Probably a starving time. Then there was a man shaking hands with an Indian. Probably a truce or pact. And then there was just a man, standing at a hill top as the sun shined on him. Probably a town hero. For some reason, Dipper found it hard to believe that all these people looked so nice. Considering how the Northwest's are. They couldn't be Northwest's. They all seemed to do good things.

The butler didn't really have to tell him where Pacifica's room was. He was pretty sure he would have found a giant hot pink door with her portrait on it in no time. He put his ear against the door. He heard snoring and almost snorted. She snores. She snores! Who would have guessed that the great Pacifica Northwest has flaws too? He walked in without consent. Her room was huge. With giant hot pink walls and posters of boy-bands and TV shows. And a closet he was sure filled with clothes. It looked just like any other girls bedroom, except bigger. The only thing that looked expensive was the jewelry and the bed. Everything else was probably expensive but you could literally buy knock-offs for ten dollars. Her bed looked like it belonged to a princess. She didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. Next to her bed was a desk holding an alarm clock. He checked to see when it would wake her up. Six-thirty. He changed it to seven. That would give him some time to snoop around. He was right about the closet. There was nothing but clothes and shoes. He looked and the drawers and saw things he pretended he didn't see. There was a bathroom with a bath that could be a pool. And there was tons of jewelry. Diamond earrings, necklaces, and tiaras. Some bracelets and rings were made of silver. And then there was this bell. He picked it up and rang it.

Pacifica woke up with a jolt. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Whoa," Dipper yelled as he fell to the ground. He didn't expect her to wake up from a tingling of a bell.

Pacifica took off her night mask and saw Dipper holding a bell. "What are you doing with that bell?" Not really an important question. "More importantly, what are you doing in my room?" There we go.

Dipper had no clear answer for this. "Just... you know." That's all he had.

"No, I don't know." She got out of her bed revealing her Hello Doggy pajamas.* "I want an answer." She stood over him.

He got up, her eyes following him. While getting up, the bell started ringing and he saw that Pacifica flinched. He rang it again, and she flinched again. What was going on? He rang it again and this time Pacifica snatched it out of his hand and placed it roughly on her desk.

"Enough with the stupid bell! I want an answer!"

"I was looking through your stuff," he said nonchalantly. This seemed to anger her.

She took glance at the clock for no apparent reason and saw that it was six forty. She was mentally freaking out. "Get out, get out, get out!" She said, shoving him to the door. "And stay out!" She slammed the door in his face. She was wondering how she didn't wake up ten minutes earlier. She checked the clock and it was set to seven. She was going to kill him.

Dipper was sure she was going to kill him. But it was kind of funny to see her angry. He heard a door open from a distance. All the way in front of the hall. There was Atlántico. He took a glance at Pacifica's door when he heard some shuffling. He looked back Atlántico to see that he was walking towards him. "Explain to me what you're doing here?"

As much as he didn't like Pacifica, he hated this guy. He was, like, guy Pacifica, but a lot more mean and snooty. He was going to make this guy's stay here a living hell.* "Just waiting for my girlfriend to get ready. You know. Plans and stuff."

"We're actually going somewhere today."

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll come along." Yeah, like he was leaving this doofus alone with her.

"Sorry, but it's a family thing," he said, almost too happy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Pacifica would love for me to come."

"Eh, I don't think so." He put on a knowing smile. "Her parents said it was a family thing. You're not family. And Pacifica always listens to her parents."

"Is that why she left yesterday to pursue our plans instead of theirs?" He smiled inside as the smirk was wiped off Atlántico's face.

"Look, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I will ruin you faster than you can say Southwest. Why don't you just break up with Pacifica? It will never work."

"You see, there's your problem. You act like you know how I feel about Pacifica. You don't. And the thing is, I don't care if she's rich and I'm not. Money doesn't make her who she is. She creates herself. And neither you nor her parents can change that." Did he just make that up? Or had he been wanting to say it since yesterday? He didn't know. All he knew is that, once it was out, he felt like he would be able to help Pacifica be herself. Yesterday, at the Mini-Golf place, she looked happy for once, smiling as she lost. And not that stupid smirk she put on to look cool, a real smile. She actually looked like a real person.

Atlántico didn't seem to like this. "You better break up with her, or you're going to be sorry."

"If I break up with her, then I will be." That's when the door opened.

Pacifica had heard everything. All of it. But she wasn't going to show it. "So Dipper," she said as she was combing her hair. "My family and the Southwest's are going to this fancy Resort for the day and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"I'd love to," he said, smirking at Atlántico, who's face was growing red.

"Pacifica, do you really want to disappoint your parents like this? Bringing a commoner to din-"

"Shh," Pacifica interrupted with a false smile. "I'm talking to my boyfriend right now."

He felt so insulted. Never had someone interrupted him before, not even his own family. He felt like he had lost control for once. He walked away before he actually did.

Dipper and Pacifica were cheering inside. They had won this round. "That was perfect."

Pacifica smiled. "I wanted him to know how it felt. Can you imagine not being able to finish a single sentence?" Now here came what she really wanted to talk about. "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That I make myself, not money or parents."

Dipper didn't have to think about it. It was like him and the journal. Gideon had said that he would be nothing without the journal. And if he could save his sister from a giant robot without the journal, then she could be herself without money. "Yes." And there was that real smile.

"Thanks." She put her earrings on. "But seriously, you have to come. I'm not spending the day alone with him."

"Trust me, I'm coming." Then, after remembering something, "We will be back before sundown, right?"

Pacifica looked at him. "I said, for the day. The entire day."

Not good. He promised Mabel that he would be back before sundown. "Is there a chance that you'll be able to call someone to take me home?"

Pacifica thought. "There may be a chance. Why?"

"I promised Mabel I would be home by then. She seemed kind of sad that I was gone all day yesterday. I think she was planning something for us."

"Aw, that's sweet," she said without thinking. He looked at her, wondering just what she was thinking. "Is it your guy's birthday or something?"

"Nope, just another day in Gravity Falls."

She nodded. "Well, we should go tell my parents that you're coming." She changed the subject.

"Good idea." And they walked to the Dining Room. This mornings breakfast was already served at the table, awaiting for someone to eat them.

There were seven plates. Pacifica guessed that one of the staff knew that Dipper was here. Otherwise there'd be six. " You cant sit in that chair, that chair, or that chair." Dipper started going for the one she didn't point at. "Or that one. That's mine."

He should have guessed it once he saw that the cushion was hot pink. He went for the one next to it and sat down. She didn't stop him so it was ok. "What exactly is this?" He poked at the meal in front of him. It was some sort of green substances spread all over the plate, seasoned with cheese, he guessed.

"It's spinach. My mom lets very little sugar get passed those gates." She sat down and started eating it. She chewed it very slowly, as if she didn't want to swallow it.

"If you don't want to eat it, don't," Dipper advised.

"I have to." She said after she finally swallowed. "I'm not allowed to eat anything with sugar until dinner. Not even fruit."

Dipper looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? What's wrong with sugar? It might make you a bit crazy, but it's delicious."

She took another fork of spinach.

He got up from the chair and started heading to the kitchen.

"What hare you doing," she asked, covering her mouth for it was full.

"I'm going to tell the chef," he said, walking backwards to see her. "That you said to make some pancakes."

"What!" She got off her chair so fast she almost fell. "You cant do that." She ran after him as he walked through the doors.

**That's what boyfriends did to their girlfriends, right?* I'm seriously asking. I don't know. **

**She got out of her bed revealing her Hello Doggy pajamas.* My stupid cartoon version of Hello Kitty. **

**He was going to make this guy's stay here a living hell.* Sorry for using profanity. Excuse my language. **


	7. Seeing Differently Part 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my 125 followers. Thanks guys. You don't know how much this means to me! 3 **

Preston Northwest didn't believe in a lot of things. Like gnomes or magic crystals that the residents of the town had warned him about, but it was never the same person. So he put it out of his head. He also didn't believe that his daughter would ever disobey him. That turned out to be wrong. He had the day planned yesterday for them and the Southwest's, but she ran off with her little boyfriend instead. That boy was ruining everything she could become. A winner. Now Atlántico. Oh, Atlántico was a winner. With him by her side, Pacifica would never loose. She would always be a winner. But that boy, Dipper or whatever, would slowly bring her down. People like them didn't belong with people like him. People like them were people to impress and vice versa. He was a person that didn't seem to care what others think. Can you believe it!? Not caring what people think? Why, you had to be out of your mind to do that.

"Preston, honey, are you getting ready for the day?"

Preston stopped looking at the mirror for a second to say to his wife, "Yes, dear, I'm getting ready." He was struggling with the bowtie. "Why cant I ever get this thing to work," he muttered. "You are my possessions. Obey me!"

Emily could cope with this small flaw of her husband. It wasn't uncommon for someone not to know how to tie a bowtie. She walked up to her husband and tied it for him. "Honey, not everything can obey you. If they could, you would have been in control a long time ago." After she was done, she gave him a peck on the lips. "You know this."

"If I was in control, Pacifica wouldn't have left yesterday."

Emily didn't listen to her husbands dumb logic. "Preston, she was with her boyfriend. I snuck out to see you sometimes when I was her age."

"And you got in trouble. Which is what she's going to be in if she doesn't clean up her act."

Emily scowled at him. "There is no act, Preston. It's instinct." She put on her ruby necklace. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to breakfast now." She stormed out of the room.

That boy showed her more yesterday than anyone her entire life. When Pacifica didn't show up in to the kitchen after the Southwest's finally came, she actually remembered a part of herself. She did used to skip parties and dinners just to be with her boyfriend. And that was Preston. When they got married, they were able to go to parties and dine together. Pacifica didn't have that satisfaction. She wasn't going to marry Dipper. She was going to marry Atlántico. And if she had to live her life before she was forced into an arranged marriage, then so be it. She was sick of having her daughter under a leash. She was going to be her own person. Whether Preston liked it or not. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed that the Southwest's still weren't there. She also noticed that two chairs were untucked but there was no one on them. She heard shuffling coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"I told you it would taste better than spinach," he said as he plopped a piece of blueberry pancake in his mouth.

She had to admit. Blueberry pancakes were delicious. And they weren't that high in calories, according to her mothers obsession. "Yup," she swallowed. "You told me so-" She looked at her Mother as she walked in.

Emily was shocked to see her daughter eating something other than planned. But not angry. She had decided to let her daughter live her life. And so on. "So, what are you guys eating," she asked in her sweetest voice. She could have sworn she saw Pacifica flinch. Was it really that bad?

"Blueberry pancakes," Dipper said with his mouthful.

Emily almost laughed. Preston used to do that all the time. Instead, she smiled. "Is there any left?"

Dipper scooted a plate full of them right in front of him. "Dig in," he said after he swallowed.

She grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets and put some on top. Looking at the different syrups, she didn't hear anything going on in the dining room.

* * *

Preston walked into the dining room with the Southwest family. He could tell that Atlántico was in a bad mood, but he didn't question it. You never questioned Atlántico. But there was one question on his mind when he looked around. "Where are Emily and Pacifica?" He asked to a servant passing by.

"They are in the kitchen sir," Beethoven answered. "Eating blueberry pancakes that the chef made for our guest."

"Our guest?"

"Dipper," Atlántico hissed. He turned to Preston. "Sir, I think you should forbid her from seeing him. He's a bad influence."

"I don't know," said Abigail Southwest. "It kind of sounds like us when we were young," she said to her husband, Ferdinand.

"That doesn't matter," he replied.

Preston always did what was best for Pacifica. And he was right about that boy. He would slowly bring her down. He walked into the kitchen and scowled at the sight. His wife and his daughter, laughing! With a commoner! "Explain to me what this is?" He demanded.

Emily looked at him without a hint of surprise. "Why, dear. It's breakfast. Here," she grabbed a plate of blueberry pancakes. "Have some."

Although they looked delicious, he wasn't having any. He glared at Dipper. "What are you doing here?"

"He says he's coming along with us today," Atlántico answered for him.

"It wasn't planned," Dipper said, unafraid. "But I was asked to, so I said yes. Anything to be with Pacifica," he said grabbing her hand. They looked at each other and smiled happily.

Atlántico thought they looked too happy. "Sir," he said turning to Preston. "He cant come along. He'll ruin the whole family bonding thing."

Preston knew that this was true. But his wife beat him to saying something of the situation. "Why, I don't see any problem with having him come along." She turned to her husband. "Do you," she tested.

If there was one thing Preston Northwest was afraid of, it was his wife, the only person that had more power than him. "No," he passed the test. "No I don't."

Atlántico was shocked to see this. When he got married, he wouldn't be as weak as Preston. He would make sure that he was in charge, not Pacifica, no matter how much he loved her.

* * *

He had been here a for a few hours now and he could honestly say, it was a lot more boring than he thought it would be. A resort where there's no swimming, only standing around the pool talking. That was, like, the only thing kids his age could enjoy. Pacifica just stood around, introducing herself throughout the day. She had to wear a different outfit each hour. And now dinner was here. She was getting ready and she left him a tux to get ready in. Gosh, it was killing him. The neckline was too tight. He pulled it a bit to make it looser. Now the hard part was the bowtie. He didn't know exactly how to do it. He kept twisting it and twisting it, but it just wouldn't look like a bow. He needed help.

* * *

Pacifica was talking to her mother when Atlántico came up to her. "Pacifica, dear, could you please tie this bowtie for me? My clumsy self has forgotten how to do it." He smiled sheepishly.

It was fake of course. Pacifica knew that he knew how to do it. He was trying to drag attention to them. In this life, when a girl ties your bowtie, she's the one. She wasn't about to make it look that way between them. And, as luck would have it, someone called on her. Well, them.

"Pacifica," Dipper yelled the same time Preston yelled, "Emily!" Then they both said, "I need a little help with this."

The two said females couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was hilarious. They went to go help their fellows.

Atlántico didn't like this one bit. He was going to get that fool back. Hard.

* * *

Pacifica went to Dipper as her mother went to her father. "You saved me back there," she said as she tied his bowtie. "I almost had to this for Atlántico."

Dipper was confused. "Why would that be a problem?"

Pacifica wasn't even finished with the bowtie when people started coming up to them just to say, "Aw, how cute!"

"That's an adorable couple."

"Why cant we be that close?"

"This made my day."

When she was done, everyone surrounded them and asked questions about their relationship. "How long have you two been together," someone asked.

"About a month," Pacifica answered.

"Where did you two meet," someone else asked.

"It was at a karaoke party," Dipper said.

"You guys must be so happy together," someone yelled.

"There's going to be karaoke tonight," someone pointed out. "How about the young lovers sing us a song?" Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Eh, I don't really-" Dipper started.

Pacifica lightly jabbed his stomach. "Don't be such a party-pooper," she said teasingly. "Let's just do it for the crowd." She was smiling something huge.

"I don't really have a good voice-"

"Karaoke isn't about sounding good, it's about sounding terrible together," she said with a giggle.*

Something told him she really wanted to do this. But he wasn't really certain _he_ wanted to do this. Last time he sang, he was being attacked by zombies. That was reason to sing. But just for show? He wasn't sure. He looked at Pacifica's hopeful smile. And sighed. "Fine, we'll sing a song."

She was giggling uncontrollably. "I'm picking the song!" After a really tight, excited hug, she ran off to go tell her parents she was singing.

* * *

They stood on the stage and Dipper covered the microphone to talk to her. "Are you sure you want to sing this song? It's for, like, three year olds."

"And yet, you know the lyrics," she whispered to him, not taking her eyes or smile off the crowd.

"Touché." Then the music started. Pacifica was first to start singing.

"I've seen a shooting star that was perfectly still.

No really for real,

No really for real.

And I've seen a four leaf clover that was missing a leaf.

It made me cry with some grief,

It made me cry with some grief."

They both sang this part.

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA_

Dipper started singing alone.

**I've seen a unicorn that looked just like a horse.**

**It wasn't of course, **

**It wasn't of course.**

**And I've seen a rainbow that looked just like a cloud.**

**It made me shout out loud,**

**Hey that rainbow looks just like a cloud**

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA_

"I've seen a tidal wave that was 3 inches tall.

It wasn't scary at all,

It wasn't scary at all.

And I've seen two snowflakes that were exactly the same.

Except for their names,

Yeah Except for their names."

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA_

** I've seen a tiny jumbo shrimp too big for its small size. **

**I'm not telling lies,**

**No I'm not telling lies.**

**And I've seen a shady forest that was missing the trees.**

**Something big must have sneezed, **

**Something big must have sneezed**

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA_

**NA NA NA NA **

**NA NA NA NA**

**NA NA NA **

**NA NA NA**

"I've seen eyes that love me unconditionally.

You mean the world to me,

You mean the world to me.

And I've seen a heart that feels exactly like home.

You melted my heart of stone,

You melted my heart of stone"

(_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA_ x2)

When they were done singing, everyone was cheering at the young couple. Dipper smiled brightly. Not because of the fans and not because of the anger coming out of Atlántico. He smiled because he was looking at Pacifica's smile. She looked happy, like a star shining in her moment. His heart started beating faster and his palms became sweaty. He ignored it, thinking he was just tired from singing. He just smiled with Pacifica, forgetting a promise he had made.

**"Karaoke isn't about sounding good, it's about sounding terrible together," she said with a giggle.* She is not out of character. Every girl goes nuts when she has her favorite thing so close. It's a fact. **


	8. Seeing Differently Part 3

Dipper arrived home in a good mood that night. He had changed back from his tux, of course. He was heading for his room and that's when Mable stopped him. "Where the heck were you?!" She yelled.

Dipper had never seen her so mad.

"You said you would be back by sundown! And if you haven't noticed, the sun went down a long time ago!" She was glaring at him so hard she hoped she would be able to put holes through him.

Dipper mentally slapped himself. He felt so stupid. "I am so sorry, Mabel. I lost track of time."

"Well, you seem to be losing track of time a lot lately." She said crossing her arms. "Yesterday I was going to invite you to play golf with me and Alexander. I couldn't find you anywhere! Today we were all going to go to Big Gunz Laser Tag so Alexander could play Laser tag for the first time. You never showed up!"

Trying to change the subject, "Yeah, Alexander. How you guys working out?"

She took the bate... "Oh, it's going great. Though he's a bit clingy and I would love some space- Hey!" ...not for long though. "This isn't about me and Alexander. Where the heck have you been?!"

"Look, Mabel! Stop getting on my back. I'm really looking into some new anomalies and I just got carried away. Stop worrying. Maybe your the one who's clingy. I would love some space from you." Not what he meant to say. "I mean- I-I-"

"I get it," she interrupted him. "You need some space." She started walking away form him and up the stairs. "Tell me when you feel lonely. It seems to only run on my side!"

"Mabel!" He yelled. "Come on, don't be like that! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, but I'm deaf to butt-faces," she yelled back.

"Ugh!" He yelled, frustrated. Could she be even less understanding? There was no point going to the room. He would be invisible either way. He headed to the couch, turned on the TV, and put on the Used To Be About History Channel. He fell asleep listening to evidence of aliens writing the constitution.

* * *

Pacifica went straight to her room after Dipper left. She wasn't about to explain herself to her father. Shutting her door behind her, she started taking her accessories off. Her earrings, her rings, her necklace, and after changing into her Hello Doggy pajamas, her contacts. It wasn't her fault she didn't have good vision. Her parents started teaching her to read when she three, wanting to have the perfect daughter, who's qualities include popularity, fashion sense, and knowledge. And she couldn't have laser eye surgery so young. She was burdened with contacts. Only for days, though. At nights, she was able to look in the mirror and put on her purple lenses. She smiled. Something she's been doing a lot lately. Ever since the deal started, she's been a lot happier, her parents aren't that controlling. Her mother, anyway. And she's been able to be herself.

She remembered the days where she would just wake up in the morning and reach for her glasses, not her contacts. Those things were a pain. Who knows what would happen if you left them on when you fell asleep? When you fell asleep with glasses, you just woke up with them smudged.* Grabbing a book from her hidden bookcase, she plopped in her bed and started reading.

Unlike every other night, where she would focus on the book, tonight was different. She couldn't focus on the book. Her mind kept wondering to a pine-tree cap wearing twelve year old boy. Dipper Pines. When they were singing, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Free. She felt free with him. Singing was her only safe-haven in this world of responsibility. In this world of the unfair. Singing made her feel like there was nothing to worry about. And with Dipper, she knew there wasn't. Her cheeks grew hot just thinking about it. She kept on reading, but none of it made any sense. She kept having to reread the page. And that's how she fell asleep. With her glasses on, frustrated as she kept rereading page one of her book.

* * *

She woke up late. Very late. Considering it was a Saturday and there were no plans. Ten, maybe. She glanced at her clock. She was right. That's when she realized that she could actually see the clock. She unintentionally pushed her glasses up the bridge of her no- She was wearing her glasses. She ripped them off of her face as fast as she could. Then she started looking for her contacts. Probably not the best idea. Being technically blind while searching for something is a terrible idea.* After hearing something crash, she put on her glasses.* She saw that her whole desk had fallen over and her contact were nowhere to be seen. "Beethoven!" She called. "Beethoven!" He walked in just when she was about to call him again.

"Yes, Pacifica?"

"Do you know where my spare contacts are?"

"Ma'am, I do believe that you had them on yesterday. If you have misplaced these too, you will have to wait for tomorrow for another pair. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go order some in your prescription."

Panic time, panic time! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! She needed them to see. She couldn't go walking around in her glasses. She sighed. This was going to be one heck of a day.

After finishing her shower, Pacifica decided that she would keep her glasses in her pocket, just in case. Walking downstairs, she didn't notice anything peculiar in the atmosphere. When she got into the kitchen, there was a plate waiting for her. Oatmeal and blueberries, and it was still hot. There was also a note on top of a newspaper. She brought it close to her face. It said, "Pacifica, you no longer have to keep him a secret. Everyone knows now. - Mother." Pacifica was pondering on what this meant when she put on her glasses to read the news' headline. "Gravity Falls' Newest Couple- by Toby Determined." Then there was a picture of them smiling and playing golf. "Wow, that guy finally has an interesting story," was her first thought. But then she remembered what Dipper had told her. Did Mabel read the news? It didn't matter. She had to warn him.

* * *

Dipper woke up to a scream. He jolted up only to hear from the TV, "And that is how a Banshee would sound like. Now back to our paid programming, Ghost Harassers." He groaned. Stupid TV. Getting up and stretching, he looked at the clock that read ten thirty. Did he really sleep that late? Well, it was a tiring night yesterday. He headed for the kitchen. Mabel was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Trying for some small talk after what happened last night, "Morning, Mabel... What are you reading there?"

She looked at him, her eyes desolate. "You're dating Pacifica?" It came out a whisper.

His eyes widened. Then he snatched the newspaper from her hand and looked it over. He then looked at her in a panic. "Look, I can explain-"

"You're dating Pacifica," She yelled as a statement. "When were you going to tell me?!" Then the phone rang. Reflexes took over and Mabel grabbed it before he even moved.

She answered it and out came, "Listen, Dipper." It was Pacifica's voice. "I don't know if your sister reads the newspaper or not, but if you want to keep this a secret I suggest you don't let her go near one." Mabel was silent. "Dipper?" Mabel hung up.

"You purposely hid this from me?"

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"Uh, hey, Mabel. I'm dating Pacifica," she tried in her best Dipper voice. "That's how!" Her anger wasn't really fueled about him dating Pacifica, it was more of the fact that he didn't tell that fueled it.

"It's not that easy, Mabel-"

"It was so easy when I told you that I got married. How is it so hard to say that you're dating someone?"

"Well, first of all, it's Pacifica-"

"We're cool now!"

She sort of had him there. He wouldn't exactly say "cool", but they were a bit more tolerable with each other. He sighed. "Look, Mabel. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I didn't know how you would react." He was going to tell her that it was just a deal, but Mabel was never good at keeping secrets. Plus, he was ok, for some reason, with letting her think they were dating.

"I would have reacted happier if I didn't have to find out like this," she pouted.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "She told me that you would figure it out one way or another." Her eyes lifted to him just a bit. "She was even prepared for when it did happen. She would love to see her new best friend," he added nervously.

Mabel looked at him. "She really said that?" He nodded. She smiled as she tackled him with a hug. "Why didn't you just lead with that you dumb-butt!" She started laughing. She was hoping to get Pacifica on the right track. Now they were best friends. She let go of him. "Now I feel bad for hanging up on her."

"Yeah, I figured that was her. Listen," he got her out of her daydreams. "I'm going to her house today. Why don't you come with?"

Mabel's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She smiled when he nodded. "Alexander, get ready! We're going to a mansion!" she ran up the stairs.

Dipper was confused. Alexander lived here? Who knew?

He didn't ponder on that much longer. He needed to warn Pacifica. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Dipper!" He had to push the phone from his ear. "What the heck?! Why'd you hang up on me?!"

He brought it back. "That wasn't me, it was Mabel. She knows now."

"About the deal?"

"Ok, so she doesn't know everything. We're coming to you house today and I told her that you said you guys were best friends." He waited for a reaction. None came. "I need you to play along with it."

"Alright," was her nonchalant reply.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope."

"Alright...See you there." He hung up and went to go get ready.

* * *

Pacifica wasn't really sure why she had even agreed to this. Who was she kidding, she knew exactly why. She owed it to Mabel to be nice for once. And if she had to start it now, than so be it. Mabel was a good person anyway. She instantly took off her glasses when she heard someone walk in.

"Oh, Pacifica, darling," her mother cooed. "I didn't know you were keeping Dipper a secret. I'm sorry you couldn't any longer."

"Why be sorry?" Pacifica was confused.

"Fame is going to eat him up. Dating a Northwest is rare if you're poor. He's going to be the center of attention."

Pacifica's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about that.

"Don't worry dear, I'll make sure to keep it in check. No one's going to harass my little girl." She said with a smile before she went to go get something to eat.

That's when she heard a bell. She stood up straight and walked towards it. She met her father halfway, folding her hands together as if holding a lily. "Pacifica Elise Northwest, what is this abomination." He held out something on his hand.

She squinted her eyes to see it. She could barely see the outline, but she knew what it was. "What's wrong with it," she asked.

"It's broken! I went into your room to wake you up but when I got in there, it was a mess and this," he held it to her face for emphasis," was broken." He glared at her. "I know you don't like the way I do things, but you better get used to it. I might be ringing these bells for a long time."

"I'm sorry, dad. I was looking for my contacts and I couldn't find them. I didn't know I made a mess." She made sure not to mention the bell.

"You're lucky we're rich and can afford someone to clean it up." And as a second thought, "You're not going to wear those basket ball hoops you call lenses. Is that understood?" She nodded slowly. "You can go one day without seeing." Then he walked away.

Why was he so fixed on making her perfect? She glared at her hands and pulled them apart harshly. Why was she the one in the family that had to be perfect? Her father had some white hairs, and so did her mother. That wasn't perfect. She even sometimes questioned if she was naturally blonde. She never remembered dying it, though. But if she had, that wasn't perfect. Perfect people don't have to waste their time on things that would make them look perfect. If the Northwest's were perfect, why do all these stupid things that would make them seem perfect. She glared at the floor as she walked to her room. Her dad wanted perfect, he was going to get perfect. Because perfect meant being yourself.

**When you fell asleep with glasses, you just woke up with them smudged.* I write from personal experience. **

**Being technically blind while searching for something is a terrible idea.* Again, I write from personal experience. **

**After hearing something crash, she put on her glasses.* Usually, when I hear a crash, I instantly remember that I have glasses. **


	9. Seeing Differently Part 4

"Ok, Mabel," Dipper started. "When you get there, be sure not to...touch anything. You have a natural habit of breaking things."

"No I don't," she said crossing her arms and accidentally knocking over a bobble-head. It fell and broke on the cart floor. He gave her an 'I told you so' look. She brushed it off. "I'm not going to break anything at the mansion. Geez, stop worrying. And I'm pretty sure your girlfriend can afford to replace what I break."

"You just said you weren't going to break anything."

She shrugged. "Things happen. Besides. Alexander will make sure I don't break anything. Won't you, honey?" She turned to the back seat where Alexander sat glumly until he had heard his name. He was smiling by the time she saw him.

"Of course, my dear. I'll make sure you have safe fun."

Mabel smiled and turned back to Dipper, much to Alexander's disappointment. "You see, I'll be perfectly safe." They arrived and Dipper pressed the button. "Hello," he said.

"Good morning, Dipper," said Beethoven from the other side.

"Morning, Beethoven. I brought a guest."

"Yes, Pacifica told me you would."

Mabel heard a buzz, and the gates opened. They drove through them. Mabel was smiling, happy to see the fountains and peacocks again. "This is awesome," she giggled to herself.

Dipper smiled at his sister's excitement. After getting out of the cart and walking to the door, it opened just for them. Walking inside, they were greeted by a blonde girl with purple glasses and a red outfit of a T and some flares. Did Pacifica have a sister that Dipper didn't know about? Mabel seemed to know this girl though.

"Wow, I didn't know you wore glasses, Pacifica," she awed.

Dipper's eyes widened. This was Pacifica? "Neither did I."

She shrugged. "I lost my contacts."

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be Pacifica. She looked so...casual. So...normal. Not the rich girl in fancy clothing from yesterday. In a way, she actually looked better. Not that he'd ever tell her that. "You look...different."

"I hope in a good way."

"Yeah," he said with a small smile. "A good way."

Mabel decided to squeal. "You two are just so adorable together. You know Dipper never had a girlfriend before. Hasn't even had his first kiss." By then Dipper was trying to get her to shut up. "You know, I didn't even know he knew how to be a boyfriend. Most girls don't try to look past his nerd side-" By then, Dipper had covered her mouth, his face red.

"Ok, Mabel. That's enough."

Pacifica was enjoying this. "What was that about a nerd side?" She tried. She smiled when he looked like he would kill her.

Mabel shoved his hand aside. "He's total full nerd. He plays video games, reads mystery books, has good grades. He was even asked to skip a year, but he wanted to stay with me." Mabel didn't even notice that Alexander was getting more angry by the second as she listed off things she knew about Dipper. Did she even know her own husbands favorite color?

Pacifica was loving this. Not only was she embarrassing her boyfriend, but she also wasn't even the one doing it. His face seemed to grow redder with every word Mabel said. It was hilarious. Mabel suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Pacifica asked. She didn't fail to see that Dipper sighed in relief as Mabel stopped talking.

"I forgot to introduce you to my husband," She said grabbing his arm. "This is Alexander." Alexander looked happier than a puppy playing basketball as Mabel held on to him.

Pacifica took a look at Alexander. He had glossy brown hair and shiny brown eyes and nice features. His white tux made him look like a prince. She then turned to Dipper and said, "We should get you a white tux."

"You're crazy if you think I'm ever getting back in one of those."

All she did was smile as she brought her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Dipper had totally forgotten she had those on.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alexander," she said shaking his hand. "Mabel," she said turning to her. "Why don't we go somewhere private? Have some girl time and let the boys bond?"

"That's a perfect idea!" She squealed.

"Wait, Mabel-" Alexander started.

"Don't worry, I'll be within running distance," she said. He looked sad and Mabel couldn't have been more anno- Nope. You're not supposed think that way about your husband. Instead, she smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm just going to hang out with Pacifica for a few hours. I'll be in the house. Don't worry."

He smiled. "Alright."

"Hang out with Dipper for a while, ok?" She said before she and Pacifica ran off to do God knows what.

"So..." Dipper started. "Want to explore the mansion?" To his surprise, when he turned to Alexander, he was glaring at him.

"I'm not becoming friends with a potential love rival," he said.

Dipper processed the sentence after a second of confusion. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! No!" Wow, he was really defensive. "That is my sister, dude!"

"I do not know what this 'sister' is, but what I do know is that she likes you."

"Of course she likes me, she's my sister," he explained.

Alexander waved it off. "And I cant have other boys near my lovemuffin. So stay away from her."

"She's my sister!"

"Like I said, I don't understand what that is. Just stay away from her." Then he walked off in the direction Mabel disappeared to.

Dipper shuddered. Was he kidding him? That was his sister, for God's sake!* Just...no. "Guess I'll just explore this mansion myself," he muttered to himself. He walked in any random direction. There wasn't really anything, just portraits of the Northwest's. He even saw this adorable one of eight year old Pacifica. He would have taken a picture if he had had the camera. He lost it a few days ago. Maybe Mabel knew where it was.

* * *

"I'm about to show you something soo hilarious your laughs will turn into snorts."

Pacifica seemed intrigued. "Show me."

Mabel took out a video camera. "This has all the videos Dipper and I made about the crazy things in Gravity Falls." Mabel pressed play.

* * *

Dipper walked down the hallway and saw a really fancy room. There was silver everywhere and it looked like it was bleached every few hours. It actually, kind of, hurt his eyes. He turned left into a new hall. Down it was a room. He opened it and there was a bunch of animal heads hammered to the wall. There was even a lumberjack painting, a pool table, and a fire place. There was a book hidden in the fireplace. Though the coal covered it well, he knew how to spot a book. It was hot pink and looked like someone was out to burn it. It had to be Pacifica's. But what could be written in there that was so important she had to burn it. He knew it was wrong, but he was always a curious one. He opened it. The first page was dated six years ago and was written in sloppy handwriting.

_April 3, 2006_

_I don't know why they gave me this book. I'm only 6. I drew in the other one. Maybe they don't like pictures. I'll make them._

Then there was a smiley face next to it. He flipped a few pages and read that entry. It was two years later. And the writing was now perfect.

_July 4, 2008 _

_I wasn't allowed to invite any of my friends to the mansion today for the party. My mom said because they aren't worthy. I didn't understand. Was it because Anna wore glasses? She never liked glasses. That's probably why I wear contacts now. She wants me to get laser eye surgery when I'm older. Maybe Anna should get it too! Then she could come to the mansion._

A few more pages.

_January 18, 2009 _

_I met this boy today that wont even let me finish a sentence. His name is Atlántico. My parents say that I'll be very happy with him. I don't really think so. He may look like a prince, but he doesn't act like one. I don't think I'll ever be happy with him. No matter how much he tells me he loves me. He's so controlling. I wanted to play with my dolls alone, but he "insisted" that I have some hot-chocolate. I never gave him an answer. He just grabbed my arm and dragged me. There are marks there now. He's strong. I should probably start putting on an act when he's around._

Dipper didn't like what he was reading. He swore if Atlántico touched her again he would...well, he didn't know what he would do, but it would be painful.

_September 25, 2009_

_I hate that bell! It's all I ever hear now a days. Every time I do something, like stuff my mouth or wear something cool, they ring the bell. At first I didn't understand what it meant. Then they showed me what would happen if I didn't listen to it. I think I'm going to listen to it from now on. But it's so unfair. I used to love the sound of bells. They reminded me of the fairies that came once. Now I'm so afraid of it. I freak out. And they leave when they see me. I wish it hadn't come to this. They were my only friends. _

_October 30, 2009 _

_I can only think of the bell. I wanted to be an ugly witch this Halloween. My mother wanted me to be a princess. I complained even after they rang the bell. I wish I hadn't done that. Now I'm going to have to wear a lot of makeup to cover this thing up. It's Halloween now. I should probably get some sleep. Maybe it will look better in the morning. _

_October 31, 2009 _

_I hate this so much! It's so unfair! Every other kid gets to gorge themselves with their candy, why cant I?! He took it from me and threw it all in the fire! I didn't even get a bite. Beethoven snuck me a lollypop, though. He's nice. He and Hilda are the only ones I can trust. Even with all the makeup on, they knew what they did. I wish I could tell them to stop. But I know what happens if the bell doesn't stop me first._

Dipper was confused. Bell? What bell? He flipped a few pages and kept on reading.

_June 12, 2012 _

_I met this girl that reminded me a lot like Anna. You know, before she...you know. I wanted to be nice to her, but that bell has corrupted me too much. I felt as if one single compliment to her would make it ring. So I didn't. I insulted her instead. She has a really amazing voice and knows how to party. I wish she could be my friend, but it cant happen. Not in this life. She's a good person, I can tell. And she deserves to be around good people, like Grenda and Candy. Like Anna. Those girls are more real than I'll ever be. I'm just my parents shadow. _

It took Dipper a second to realize that she was talking about Mabel. No wonder she was alright with hanging out with her. She finally had her chance. He read on.

_June 14, 2012 _

_I'm so jealous of her. Mabel Pines. She is amazing. What she was wearing today, it was so unique. I wish I didn't have to embarrass her. But my parents made me. A puppy playing basketball. Who would have guessed she had such a great sense of humor? Wait, stupid question. She literally throws it everywhere. That's what I like about her. She is so much like Anna. You, know. Before she... you know. Anna didn't wear funny sweaters, but I do remember her playing with food a lot. Those nacho earrings were so funny, I almost laughed. Not mocked, but actually laughed. I couldn't, though. Not with them there. So I just insulted. Like a true Northwest or whatever. If I can even say that. Her...brother? I think. I don't know. Showed me a newspaper that said my great grandfather never founded the town. Some president. I felt so insulted. I guess I kind of deserved it. I guess I really deserved it. My parents are now doing everything they can to get rid of it. Part of me hopes that they cant so I can stop living this way. _

_June 18, 2012_

_The carnival was here! I got a chicken. That's something to be happy about. I kind of insulted Mabel today, though. What did I expect? My friends expect me to be mean. I rode almost all the rides. Some of those looked dangerous. I'm too young to die. I also keep getting this weird feeling that I would have won that pig if Mabel had been busy. Probably nothing. But you never know. _

_ June 21, 2012_

_They did it again. All my Summerween candy! Gone! All burned up! Never to be eaten again! I don't see why they let me go if they're just going to throw it into a freaking furnace! I saw tons of kids having loads of candy. Even those two adorable kids in peanut butter and jelly costumes!(Those were probably the best costumes I saw.) They're probably eating it by now. But not me! My candy's burning in a furnace right now! And I was a stupid princess again. I wanted to be a clown. Those were always colorful. I love color. So did Anna. I wish she was here. But she's not. _

_June 28, 2012_

_I almost got killed by small golfballs! What the heck is wrong with this town?! And I couldn't believe how I acted as it was happening. Mabel was trying to help me but all I could think about was the earrings. If they got scratched my Dad would have killed me. And I lost Sergei too. I would have saved him, but we were a little bit busy. I was so mad that I almost died that I took it out on Mabel. That was before she handed me a sticker that said "I a-paw-logize." It was so cute. My stupid self couldn't even say thank you. Instead I told her she was lucky the sticker looked great on me. I really need to get those bells out of my head. Then their car pulled up. Inside was an old man and some Mexican dude. George, I think.* Mabel got into the car and asked if I needed a ride since my parents weren't here. I almost declined when I heard lightning. The car was warm inside. And not just because of Mabel's cheery attitude. I could literally feel the anger radiating out of Dipper's body. Yup, that's right. Figured out his name. Highfive to myself for awesome listening skills. But moving on, I'm pretty sure he hates me. I can understand why. Mabel must mean the world to him. Protecting her from anyone he sees as a threat. I used to feel that way about Anna before she...you know. She gave a me a taco. I'm pretty sure it was old, but it was still good. In my opinion. It was kind of awesome actually getting to eat in the car for the first time. I even learned a new word. Sharring. I think it means letting others have access to your stuff. I'll look it up later. I was dropped off after that. I couldn't believe I told her that I had fun. And I didn't even hear the bell! I kept on going with the compliments, telling them to tell the Mexican guy that I liked his W neck. Way to get ahead of the fashion. I think I'm finally getting over the bell. _

_ July 3, 2012 _

_It's always the same. None of my friend can come. I'm stuck with all the rich idiots that talk about nothing but money. Good thing they don't talk to children much. The fireworks are going to be fun. I guess. _

_July 7, 2012_

_I secretly went to her show. It was actually kind of funny. You know, until everything exploded. Definitely something Anna would make up. I didn't even hear the bell! My parents had gone to a party. They're back now, but they don't know a thing. Beethoven wouldn't say a word and neither would Hilda. I got to love those two. _

_July 13, 2012 _

_I never would have guessed it. In all my life, I never would have done it. He hates me! He hates me! But I'm going to meet him tonight. If I don't, Atlántico will haunt my dreams forever. Just like every time he comes and leaves that mark. He does have control over me. He's more worse than my parents. Hopefully, if this thing goes well and he agrees, I'll never have to worry about it again. _

_July 14, 2012 _

_He agreed, thank God! Thank Dipper! Thank everyone that was ever good to me! I have to take him shopping soon, so I'll leave it here. I'll say how it went. _

_Ok, it's going great. And I really need to learn how to apologize about things that aren't my business...I didn't know Dipper had a birth mark of the Big Dipper on his forehead. Did his parents name him that because of that, or is it just a nickname? I don't know. I got him clothes that would make him look presentable to my parents. I plan on having him meet them tomorrow. Hopefully it goes well. Hopefully I don't have to hear the bell._

That was the last entry. That was three days ago, when they went shopping. And what did she mean about the bell?! What bell?! It was killing him inside not knowing. He needed to ask her. First he had to find her.

**That was his sister, for God's sake!* No offense to Pinecest fans. **

**George, I think.* It's pronounced Hoorhay in Spanish. **


	10. I Never Knew Part 1

**I'd like to thank all of my 192 followers and the 140 people who have favorite this story for staying with me. As we all know, Stan is about to be revealed. I cant wait for the episode on Monday. You can go to if you want to watch it the day it airs. Anyway, go on and read. There is a surprise at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Mabel pressed play.

"Dipper's guide to the unexplained," Pacifica read aloud as the video started. He was talking about some sort of food when something came out and knocked the camera down. "What was that?!"

"Sh! You're about to see," Mabel said with a smile.

Pacifica kept watching. Dipper picked up the camera and went to wake up Mabel. It took a few seconds with her saying something about sleeping forever. It wasn't until Dipper said that the thing was eating the left over Summerween candy that she finally woke up. "What!" She screamed. Then Dipper turned the camera to the thing. She could hear Mabel saying that it looked like a tiny little man. The next thing she knew, Dipper was holding a sign that said "Dipper's guide to the unexplained #76 "That thing?"" That thing was eating all of the candy inside the plastic Jack-O-Melon. Mabel was telling it to put it down. That thing started to lick it instead. It skipped to the next scene with Dipper covered in stuffed animals and holding a gulf club and a trash can. He called it his armor. He told Mabel to catch this on tape in case he died or something. Pacifica couldn't help but giggle at that. After a little mishap in the room, that thing climbed out of the room from the ceiling and went downstairs. When they got there, that thing disappeared. He was asking Mabel if she saw where it went when that thing jumped on his head, knocking him out and then running somewhere else. It skipped to the next scene. A kitchen she guessed. That thing was on top of the fridge, eating the candy. Dipper threw a can at it and that thing threw candy back. Dipper hid behind a chair to avoid it. That thing didn't stop throwing candy. Mabel was suggesting that he should try catching the candy in his mouth. He was declining it before a piece actually got caught in his mouth and ate it. He starting to say that it was a good idea when a chocolate bar hit him in the face, knocking him down, and giving that thing a chance to escape. You could see Mabel's running feet as she ran after it with the camera into the living room. That thing stepped on a remote and the TV was turned on. He turned to look at it and was instantly hypnotized, just as Mabel had said in the video. Dipper walked up to it laughing. He insulted it before he, too, got glued to the TV. It skipped to the next scene with both twins eating candy while the monster ate golf clubs. Dipper asked if they should do something about the monster. Mabel replied that they should worry about the monster later and just eat the candy. That's when that George guy came out and said high to them all. Except he mistook that thing for their great uncle. Dipper then ended the video saying that the next might be about getting rid of the monster. And it was over. "What the heck was that thing?" She asked Mabel.

Mabel smiled and shrugged. "We never found out. It disappeared after it finished all the golf clubs."

Pacifica pondered on this. So there were other creatures in this town. First it was the fairies, then those golf balls, and now that thing. She smiled to Mabel. "Let's watch another."

"Oh, I have to show you my favorite one. It's so hilarious." She looked through the camera and found what she was looking for. She pressed play and Pacifica scooted closer to get a better look.

The video started with two fingers trying to crush Dippers head. He introduced both he and Mabel. After getting his sister to stop what she was doing, he went on to what he was saying. Now it was about his great uncles tattoo. "Dipper's guide to the unexplained #23 "Grunkle Stan's Tattoo." He showed pictures as he went on about what it could possibly be. They were all of a strange blue ink showing on the old man's shoulder. He said that they didn't know what it was, but they were going to find out today. Then Mabel interrupted him saying, "Right after another exciting episode of "What's under Mabel's bandage!" It cut off after she started taking it off. Pacifica turned to Mabel. "What was under the bandage."

"Just this dumb cut," she said showing her knee had a slightly visible cut.

Pacifica nodded and they went back to watching the video. It skipped to the next seen. Him and George were standing next to a thermostat. Dipper started talking. "Stan doesn't take off his undershirt." He ran up to the camera and said matter of factly, "Obviously to hide his tattoo." He then went back to his position. "But me and Soos are about to "turn up the heat"." He said with quotations, "...on this mystery." He then started turning up the heat. She let out a snort. Soos, she finally figured out his name, laughed. "Literally," he said cheerfully. "I love how you come up with stuff like that." It skipped to the next scene. There was their great uncle sitting and reading a book. It seemed like the camera was hidden in behind something. Then Soos came out and started fanning himself. "Woo, hot in here today, huh, Mr. Pines?" He gave a thumbs up and a wink to the camera. "Probably be a lot cooler if we...worked without our shirts on," he took off his shirt and Pacifica couldn't help but let out some giggles. She started laughing harder as she saw Mr. Pines' eyes go wide. Mabel was laughing by her side. "Am I right," Soos asked. Mr. Pines stopped reading the book and looked at Soos confused. "Soos," he said, "I will pay you to put your shirt back on." Ok, she now couldn't stop giggling. Mabel was right. Her laughs were going to turn into snorts soon. "Don't be shy, Mr. Pines." Soos said before he climbed on a shelf and lied down. "Bodies are nothing to ashamed of." He patted his belly. "Watch the shop for a minute, Soos," Mr. Pines replied. "I need to go find a melon baller and pull my eye balls out," he said as he walked. Pacifica couldn't stop laughing. Mabel was a bit more in control and trying to calm her down.

"S-stop laughing," she said in between giggles. "There plenty more, watch."

Pacifica stopped laughing but there was still a smile. When she looked back at the camera she could see Soos playing with his fat. She burst out laughing again. It skipped to the next scene with Dipper. "Ok," he started. "Plan B." He turned the camera to Stan, who sitting and watching TV. "Heavens, is that poison oak on your shoulder," he said, a little rehearsed. "Let me scratch it for you." He started reaching for it, but Stan smacked his hand away. "Kid, if your trying to see my tattoo, you're going to have to try harder than that." Then his eyes widened, as if he had said too much. "Aha!" Dipper yelled. "I thought you said you didn't have a tattoo?" Stan replied with, "I don't." He held up a red marker. "But you do." Dipper sounded confused when he said that. "What do you mean I-" Then Stan came up to him and Dipper started screaming. Pacifica and Mabel smiled at each other. It skipped to the next scene. "Ok," Dipper started. He now had the word Goober on his forehead and his hair was back a little showing his birth mark. Pacifica and Mabel burst out laughing. "Goober," Mabel laughed.

"And there's his adorable birthmark!" Pacifica gushed.

Mabel stopped laughing and looked at her. "You know about his birthmark?"

Pacifica nodded. "I saw it, like, three days ago."

Mabel smiled. "He only shows to people he trusts, you know."

Pacifica smiled. And they kept watching the video. "Stan's in the shower," Dipper explained. "I wish it hadn't come to this, but sometimes you have to do terrible things for science."

Pacifica's eyes widened. She turned to Mabel. "He's not going to go in there, is he?"

"Trust me," she said with a smudged smile. "You're going to want to see this." They went back to the video.

"I believe in you, Goober," Mabel said in the video. "Dipper," he corrected. "Just say Dipper." He then grabbed the camera and walked to the bathroom door. He opened the door and walked inside, through the steam, and stopped at the shower curtains. He pushed them aside and waited for the steam to cool off only to see his Grunkle Stan fully clothed in the shower. "You're never going to see it kid." He stated. "Never going to see it," he said getting angrier with ever word. "How long have you been standing there," Dipper asked before his Grunkle jumped him yelling, "Give me that camera!" Pacifica was snorting now.

"Oh, this is hilarious!"

"Keep watching, keep watching," Mabel urged, happily. Pacifica did. It skipped to the next scene. It showed Dipper outside somewhere. He started talking. "So, uh, I just figured I'd chill out on the roof for a while." His eyes widened as he heard Stan's yell in a distance, "I'm going to find you, kid!" After a moment of shock, Dipper became serious again. "Well, that's it for this episode. Stan's tattoo remains a mystery. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be uncovered?" And it was over.

"Ok, that was just...hilarious." Pacifica said, wiping tears from her face from all that laughing.

"I know, right!" Mabel wiped her tears too.

They both stopped laughing when they heard some sort of static sound. Pacifica turned to the speaker as she heard Beethoven's voice say, "Pacifica, there are some friends here to see you."

She got off her bed, walked to it, pressed a button, and said, "Alright, Beethoven, I'll be down there in a sec." She let the button go and turned to Mabel. "You want to get something to eat?"

Mabel pondered on this. "Can I make something?"

Pacifica pondered on this. She smiled. "Go nuts."

Mabel jumped off the bed and they both ran through the hot pink doors of the room. They both came out a few seconds later seeing as it was the closet. "We never speak of this," Pacifica said as she opened the right door.

"Agreed," Mabel said as she walked through the right door. They both took off in the hallway.

* * *

Now at the entrance Pacifica pointed Mabel to the kitchen. "Through those doors is the dining room. Through another set of doors inside is the kitchen."

"Alright! I'll make something spectacular!" Then she ran towards the kitchen, singing something about Mabel Juice.

Pacifica smiled as she watched her go. She was right. Mabel was like Anna. But, in a Mabel way. No one could ever replace Anna, but Mabel just might be what she needed to heal. She walked to where Beethoven was standing and said, "Open it." He pulled the lever and opened the gates, they awaited their arrival. It didn't take long. Soon Beethoven was opening the door, letting two familiar faces walk in.

"Hey, Pacifica-" Amanda started but then got a good look at her. "What happened to you?" She had a look of horror.

So did Tiffany. "What are you wearing?"

Pacifica looked down at her outfit and saw nothing wrong. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!" Tiffany yelled. "You cant wear a red shirt with red pants!"

"And that diamond so doesn't match that ring."

Pacifica had totally forgotten that she was wearing the two accessories. The crystal that Dipper gave her and the ring she made with it. She looked at them confused. "I don't see what's wrong with wearing something comfortable."

Tiffany looked at her liked she had said the most stupid thing. "You're acting like...her."

Pacifica didn't like how she said the word her. "And who is "her"," she asked.

"The freak," Amanda answered.

Pacifica lost it. No one talked about her that way! "You know what. I think you're wrong. She wasn't a freak, she was an amazing person that life decided to mess with. That others decided that they could pick on! She wasn't a freak! And the only freaks in this world are the ones who think they're better than everyone else! And that's you! That's us!" She wasn't about to let the bad she had done go out the window. She sighed. "And I'm not apart of it anymore. I know, now, that no one is better than anyone."

Tiffany seemed shocked. "Are you still angry about what happened to her? The idiot did it to herself."

Pacifica shook her head. "You wouldn't care, would you? You still think it's her fault, but it's not. She didn't kill herself because she hated herself! Anna killed herself because of people like us! People that think they're so much better! People that just cant except that fact that no one in this world is perfect! That there are people in this world that loved being themselves! You see me right now!" She gestured to herself. "The glasses, the fun clothes, the worthless jewelry! This is me! And if you cant accept that then get the heck out of my house because I'm sick of people who think like you."

Tiffany and Amanda were shocked. None of them moved for a good three seconds. Then Tiffany started to glare at her. "You're one of us you know."

"Not anymore," Pacifica shot back without missing a beat.

"Let's go, Amanda," Tiffany said as she walked towards the door. Amanda followed. Though, she looked like she didn't want to. As they walked out of the door Beethoven opened, Tiffany turned to Pacifica for the last time. "Good luck finding better company."

Pacifica decided to hold the door, letting Beethoven just stand there. "Trust me, Mabel is whole lot better company than you." She slammed the doors after a quick second at Tiffany's priceless expression. She smiled to herself. One less thing to hide herself from.

"Is that what happened to Anna?" Pacifica turned around so fast she almost tripped. Beethoven could feel trouble happening so he backed away into the shadows. Pacifica turned to see Dipper holding a purple book she knew all too well. "She killed herself?" She didn't know what to say.

* * *

Mabel was looking through a whole bunch of things through the fridge when she heard someone walk in. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he was muttering under his breath. Mabel took a glance at him. He had glossy blonde hair, it should belong to a superstar. But, instead, it belonged to a boy no older than she.

"Hey," she said. He seemed to have barely noticed her. "Why are you calling yourself stupid? That's a pretty dumb way to motivate yourself." He didn't answer. He just kept staring at her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Are you going to answer me?"

He blinked twice. "Are you talking to me?" She nodded. He looked back at her question. "I'm lost something that I wish I didn't." He said with a scowl. He didn't know why, but he felt he could share his problems with this girl.

"You shouldn't scowl. You'll get wrinkles on your pretty face," she said before she reminded herself she was married. "What did you lose?"

He sat on a stool, she closed the fridge and leaned against it. "Something I've been after for three years now. Sh- It. It never seemed to tolerate me at all. And I don't know why?"

"What did you do to provoke it?" When the heck did she learn that word?

He looked back at the things he did. He always interrupted her, never did what she liked, never even gave a thought of what she wanted. That's why he lost her. And to Dipper. He seemed to be perfect for her. Always seeing what she thought fit, always paying attention to her. He was always by her side and she wanted him to be. With him, she smiled more. He lost to a commoner. And there was no rematch in this. He sighed. "I never noticed what it meant to me."

Mabel felt sympathetic for this boy. Whoever he was. "Just think of it this way," she tried. "If it's happy, you should be. If it moved on, you should too."

Atlántico thought about it. Pacifica was done with him. He knew it. She was with Dipper. She was happy. Atlántico loved her, so he should be happy that she was happy. But there was one problem. "My father wanted me to win it, though."

"Well, then, your father is stupid," she said bluntly. He was actually shocked to hear such a thing. No one had ever insulted his father. Maybe it was because she didn't know who his father was. "Was it impossible?"

That caught him off guard. "What was impossible?"

"Winning the thing?" This guy had hearing problems.

He shrugged. Then he nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty impossible. Especially for someone like me." Someone who didn't really listen to others. He wondered why he was listening to this girl.

"Then he shouldn't push you. You're father is supposed to guide their son through life, showing him that there are things that can happen and things that cant. It's life. You cant win everything. No one's perfect." Atlántico took those words home. No one had ever said that. Never. He always thought of himself as perfect. But, if this girl was right, no one was perfect. Not even him. "What was it you were trying to win, anyway? A pet or something?"

He looked up at her for the first time. When he was talking to her, he didn't really notice that her hair was a nice shade of brown, or that her eyes were like chocolate, or that her skin was the nicest shade of peach. Maybe he should move on. Maybe he should be happy. He smiled. Not those stupid smirks or mouthtips to make it look like he was smiling. He smiled a real smile. It vanished when the girl landed on the floor, unconscious.

**I will give a huge spoiler to the person that can tell me why Mabel fainted! You have to PM me though, so no one steals your answer.**


	11. I Never Knew Part 2

**HEYO EVERYONE! Sorry for going on a week hiatus. After the new episode, I was going through this thing I call depression mode. It happens after every new episode where I think the world is cruel and start crying for some reason. I don't know. I'm glad it's over though. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Where did you get that?" Pacifica asked in horror as she struggled to grab the book from him.

"I found it." He said, struggling to keep her from it's grasp. "She killed herself?"

"That's none of your business," she seethed as she kept coming at him.

He was able to stop her by holding on to her wrists. She was struggling to break free. "How old was she?"

Pacifica finally stopped struggling and looked at him with teary eyes. "Thirteen." She let a tear fall and fell to her knees. "She was almost fourteen." She closed her mouth to stifle a cry. "I was the only one who cared. I was the only one who remembered. The stupid party made it to the first page paper while Anna didn't even make it to the hospital." She broke. She broke down and started crying so hard. She had held it in for so long. No one wanted to talk about it with her. So she kept quiet. "She never had a chance," she sobbed.

Dipper was looking at her, astonished. He had never seen her cry. The great Pacifica Northwest was on her knees crying. Dipper still had her wrists and he let them go. She hugged herself after that, and just kept crying. "She was an amazing person and loved everyone around her, I can say the same about those who knew her." She let out a cry. "Or those who thought they knew her." Dipper just kept on listening as he slid to the floor with her. "I always thought that she was the most perfect person. That she loved herself. That she didn't care what others thought." Tears were streaming. "I was wrong!" And she lost it. If she even tried to talk now, it would come out as gibberish. He looked at her. She was devastated about this. It was just a guess, but he was sure that it happened not so long ago. About a year, maybe. She was in pain. A pain she needed to get rid of.

Thinking about the book, he said, "You know, Mabel is all those things." She sniffed.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know."

"And I know for a fact she doesn't care what anyone thinks, not even me. Not even you."

She sniffed again. "Yeah, I know." She wiped the tears away. But there were still some coming out.

"I'm not saying to replace her," Dipper said slowly, knowing that it was hard to replace someone you loved. "Just give Mabel a chance."

Pacifica nodded. "I am. That's why I had no problem with playing her friend. I want to be her real friend."

"Then lets go tell her that." He grabbed Pacifica's hand and helped her up as he got up himself. A few seconds after letting her hand go, he was attacked by a surprise hug. He was shocked for a few seconds before he hugged back.

"Thank you," it came barely audible, but he heard it.

"You're welcome," he said.

The hug didn't feel awkward as it would have been a few days ago. It felt right. And when they ended it, they wanted it back again. But they were too afraid to admit it.

"So where is Mabel anyway?" Dipper asked.

"She's in the kitchen making something called Mabel Juice," she said as she wiped the tears away. She started blinking to get the redness out of her eyes. No one needed to know she had been crying.

Dipper lost all the color in his skin. "If you do drink it, only take a sip."

"Why?"

He shuddered. "It's as if coffee and nightmares had a baby."

Pacifica smiled. "That sounds fun. Maybe I'll drink a whole glass," she said as she started walking.

Dipper started following, shaking his head with a smile. "You do that, you do that, lets' see what happens."

She giggled. Then, very seriously, "Can I have my book back?"

He didn't give it to her. Instead he asked, "What happens when you disobey the bell?"

Her skin paled and her eyes widened. She was a fool to think that he hadn't read it all.

"Help," someone yelled.

They both stopped in their tracks. "What was that?" Dipper turned to Pacifica.

"That was Atlántico's voice," she explained. For once in her life, she was glad to hear his voice. "And it's coming from the kitchen." They bolted. When they entered the kitchen they saw Atlántico hovering over Mabel's unconscious body. Dipper's rage couldn't have been more high. He walked over to him and shoved him away. "Get away from her!"

He obliged and stood still as Dipper and Pacifica did whatever they could to help this girl. He still didn't know her name.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Pacifica was freaking out.

"Uh, uh," he had no clear answer. She's never actually fainted before. Just messed around. He needed something that would get her going. Mabel Juice! "I need a pitcher and a lot of sugar," he said quickly. Though he was speaking to Pacifica, Atlántico was doing it. He found one and handed it to Dipper. "I need a bag of sugar, Kool-Aid mix, and some glitter."

"Glitter!?" Pacifica exclaimed. "Why would you put glitter in a drink!"

"Right," Dipper said. He turned to Atlántico and said, "Substitute it with sprinkles." Atlántico nodded and rampaged the kitchen looking for these items while Dipper filled the pitcher with water and Pacifica made sure Mabel's head was off the floor. After getting these ingredients, Dipper started mixing them. He first poured in the mix, then almost half the bag of sugar.

"That much sugar," Pacifica exclaimed, amazed.

"Yup," was his short answer. Then he added a cup of sprinkles. He then poured some into a glass that Atlántico got for him. He handed the glass to Pacifica who poured some into Mabel's mouth. Dipper hoped it worked. This was his first time making Mabel Juice.

A few seconds later, they heard groan come out of Mabel. She sat up, holding her head. "Ugh, what happened?"

Pacifica and Dipper turned to Atlántico with a glare.

"I didn't do anything," he said with wide eyes, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, right," Dipper didn't believe. "I know your intake on woman," he said as he held up the book. Pacifica paled again.

Atlántico looked at the book curiously. "What do you mean my intake on woman?"

"I know how you view them," he said with a snarl. "I'm not an idiot. You like control. And if it's by the opposite gender, then so be it. I'm right, aren't I?"

Atlántico looked like he wanted to burn the already burnt book. "I've never seen that book before in my li-" He was cut off by his own memory. He remembered a blonde holding a purple book, running down the hall. Away from him. He stared at Pacifica in shock. She didn't look back. It was no wonder she didn't like. she viewed him as a monster. "I am so sorry-" He said taking a step towards her.

That was until Dipper blocked her. "Stay away from her. You're not in control of her anymore. And you're not in control of my sister. Not as long as I'm here.

Mabel seemed confused. "He didn't do anything," Mabel said. "We were just talking."

Dipper looked at her, curious. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Then why did you faint?" Dipper didn't fail to see that she took a quick glance at Atlántico.

"No reason."

Dipper looked at Atlántico hard. He held his hand up in defense once again. "I didn't do anything, I swear." He looked at the girl. "Mabel, was it? Are you alright?"

She stood up with Pacifica's help. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just need a bit of a boost."

Pacifica looked around for a second and then she realized what Mabel needed was in her hand. She handed Mabel some Mabel Juice.

"Thank you," She said before she gulped it down.

Pacifica looked at her, shocked. Consuming that much sugar must be bad for her health. She also noticed the look of concern in Atlántico's eyes. She never saw that in his eyes when he looked at _her_. She wondered what it was.

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper said, grabbing her hand. "We're leaving."

Mabel didn't argue. She thought it was time too. Dipper looked like he was about to kill Atlántico. She couldn't add murder to the Pines name.

Dipper turned to Pacifica, "Do you want to come or..."

The first thing Pacifica did was snatch the book from Dipper and gave him a glare. "Nope. I have to find a better place to hide this." Dipper gave her an apologetic look and she happily forgave him. Then he walked out, forgetting about the bell. Something she was grateful for.

She looked at the book for a heartfelt second before she heard, "I need to talk to you." She turned to Atlántico. "I'm sorry." he said. Her eyes widened. "I didn't know that you thought of me that way. I can be controlling. I am controlling. I was raised to be the boss."

"So was I," Pacifica interrupted. "I was raised to be perfect. But look at me now. I have flaws just as everyone else."

Atlántico looked at her for a second. She looked just as every time he saw her. A girl that would look great with him. But there was something different. "You're wearing glasses, I didn't notice." And then she was an entirely different person. She was a girl with flaws. All the talk about perfect with his father really corrupted his mind. Pacifica wasn't perfect. No one was. Just like Mabel said. He started thinking about the brunet. She seemed wise, yet, by this so called Mabel Juice, she looked like she was one for fun. "She was right."

Pacifica seemed confused. "Who was right?" It was two beats before he answered her.

"Mabel. She told me that no one was perfect."

Pacifica nodded. "So why did she faint?"

He shrugged. "We were talking and then she just...fainted." He didn't know how to explain it.

"What were you guys talking about?" It was two more beats before he answered.

"Nothing important," he answered nervously.

"Really?" She asked, skeptical. Another two beats. She barely realized what he was trying to do. He was trying not to interrupt her.

"Really."

She noticed a bit of pink on his cheeks as he thought about it. "So.. Mabel Pines, huh-"

"Shut up," he muttered walking away.

For once, she wasn't insulted when he interrupted her. She was actually smug about it. She let out a laugh as he walked away, his face red. That's when she heard footsteps behind her. "Excuse me, Miss Northwest." She turned to see Mabel's husband. She had completely forgotten about him. "Where is my dear Mabel?"

Her eyes widened. "I am so sorry. She just left."

"What?!" He ran before Pacifica could offer him a ride home. She shrugged and walked away. She had some things to write in this journal. Then she would hide it somewhere no one would find it.

* * *

**Ok everyone! This is your last chance to tell me why Mabel fainted before I show it in the next chapter in three days! PM while you can People! I am so enjoying your guesses!**


	12. The Hurtful Truth

**I would love to thank my 246 followers and the 182 (Lets make it 200 people!) people who favored my story. You don't know how happy this makes me. And I am sad to say that out of all of you, only nine people got the Spoiler Challenge Question right. I shall name those. TheChronicler'sForge, AlienGhostWizard14, CPFTheAuthor, Anonymouslyknown0, kittycat151, NosyStarStain, LegionnareBlaze, Sycocritic, and The Author Of The Journals.(How could he not guess it, he wrote the journals). Some of them wanted the spoiler, some of them didn't. So don't go asking them for it. Now on to this chapter, which I feel was a bit rushed but am already busy working on the next chapter to care.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel arrived at home fifteen minutes later. Mabel seemed a bit glum though. It was only three thirty in the afternoon and Mabel was walking upstairs. "Where are you going?" Dipper asked.

"I'm tired," she answered.

"So early in the day?"

She stopped momentarily. After a long pause, "Dipper, is it ok to like a person you just met?"

Dipper wondered what she was getting at. It didn't stop him from answering. "Why do you ask?" Well, more like question.

Mabel fully turned around. It was a long silent time before she whispered something and ran up the stairs. But he heard it. It rang in his head like a bell. "His smile made me faint."* He couldn't believe it.

He stepped away from the door she walked through. Did she like Atlántico? She couldn't. She already had the perfect guy wrapped around her finger. Plus, Atlántico was trouble. He was about to walk after her when Wendy came bursting through the doors. She did not look happy.

"Whoa," Dipper said as he saw that her hair was messy, clothes were muddy, and her face covered in ashes. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" She asked in a false cheery voice. "What happened to me? I'll tell you what happened to me." She lost her false cheer. "I have tried everything to get rid of these boots," she threw them to the floor. Despite Wendy being a complete mess, the boots looked squeaky clean. They made a squeak sound when they landed on the floor and Wendy went crazy. "Get rid of them!" She yelled to Dipper. "Please! I don't care what you do! Just get rid of them! I've tried burning them, dirtying them to get rid of that stupid sound," she said counting them off with her finger, "I've even tried throwing them in the lake! They are still here!"

"Why don't you just throw them away?" Dipper suggested.

"I've tried that already! They keep coming back." She sighed. "All I wanted was a pair of shoes that I could work with, not a squeaky pair of trash."

Soos ran in that very moment. "Shut the door, shut the door!" He yelled running past them.

"What the..." They trailed off. Soos hid behind a clothing rack. That's when they heard yelling. Both he and Wendy turned around just in time to see a rise of dust. When the dust fell, it turned out to be a bunch of girls and even a few men. They were getting close to the shack. That's when they decided these people were a threat. They shut the door just in time and they locked it. The people were banging on it. "Soos," Dipper said, backing away from the door. "Who exactly are these people?"

"I don't know, dawg," he said in a frightful tone. "One second I was shooting lasers for fun, the next minute I'm being chased."

"What exactly were you shooting at?"

"I don't know, man. Trees? The sky?"

He looked out the door window while people were banging on it and trying to get it open. His previous thought of it being an angry mob flew out the window. These people weren't angry people, this was a fan mob. And it was mostly of girls. What was up with that?

"Aw, man, get them out of here, please," he said in a frightful tone. "Aw, man! If Melanie saw this, she would think the wrong thing," he said to himself. Just then, the laptop started ringing. Oh, no. He looked at the laptop and there was a blue screen and Melanie's face on it. There was a red phone and a green phone.

"Don't answer it," Wendy warned.

"If I don't, she's gonna think something's wrong."

"There is something wrong," Dipper almost yelled.

Too late, Soos answered. "H-hi, Melanie," he waved, nervously.

"Hey, Soos. I just called to check in. Awesome gloves," said the dirty-blonde wearing a whit shirt with purple flowers.

"Ha ha," he chuckled, nervously. "Thanks." There was a loud bang on the door and Soos turned to see that Wendy and Dipper were having a hard time keeping that door in tact.

"What was that," she asked, curious and confused.

"Uh, nothing," he answered too quickly.

The lock broke after a huge shove to the door and now Dipper and Wendy were using ever ounce of strength they could to hold it closed. "Soos! We love you!" Someone yelled through the door.

"What was that," she asked, angry this time.

"Ok, ok. You're going to think this is crazy, but I wished upon a flower to be a Laser God and now I can shoot laser's out of my hand and now these chicks are going crazy over me and my friends are barricading the door to keep them out."

It took a few seconds to process the sentence. "I believe you," she said.

"You do," he asked, hopeful.

"Of course! After being attacked by a videogame, this is pretty much normal."

Soos smiled.

"Uh, Soos," Dipper called. "We could use a little help here!"

"Oh, right." He turned back to Melanie. "I'll call you back, Melanie."

"By, Soos. I love you," she said before she hung up. He started at the computer in shock for a few seconds before Wendy grunted as more people pushed on the door. He went to help. They all stopped all of a sudden.

All three youngsters turned and looked through the door window. The people were faced away from the door and were all staring at something and clearing a way for it. That something was Alexander, just walking towards the door. When he got to the door he turned to the people around him and said, "If you all do not leave this property right now, I will be forced to call the cops for trespassing."

This seemed to irk them all. "We're aloud to come here," someone yelled. "It's a gift shop!"

"That happens to be closed."

Everyone looked at the Open sign and Soos turned it to the Closed side. Alexander gestured towards it and said, "You see. Now I say again, leave this property."

They all seemed angry, but they obliged. He walked into the shack and the three sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Dawg," Soos said.

"Yeah, you saved us back there," Dipper added.

"You think they would have left if had given them some nice boots," Wendy wondered.

"I didn't do this for any of you," Alexander said, glaring at both Soos and Dipper. "Good afternoon, Wendy," he added with a smile. She waved at him, awkwardly. He turned and glared at Dipper. "Where's my wife?"

"She's sleeping," Dipper said, annoyed. This dude really was crazy if he thought he was going out with his own sister.

"Well, then, I'll just go wake her up. I have the rest of the day planned."

He was about to walk away when he heard Dipper say, "She's really tired. I wouldn't wake her up if I were you."

Alexander smiled. "But you're not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wake up my wife." And he left, Dipper shaking his head in annoyance.

"Is it just me or is Alexander biased towards other men," Wendy asked.

Dipper wasn't surprised. If what was going on between them is real, then any man is a threat to Alexander. Pfft, even Grunkle Stan.

"So about my boots," Wendy started.

"Just give them to me," he said. "I'll get rid of them." She kicked them towards him and they made that squeak sound which made Wendy groan. Dipper was actually starting to hate them too. He picked them up off the floor.

"I would actually love to get rid of these powers," Soos added.

Dipper sighed. No one was liking their wish. Not even Mabel. He noticed that she was starting to get annoyed with Alexander's presence. "I'll see what I can do." He took the boots upstairs, passing by Mabel and Alexander. "Hey," he said. "I thought you were tired."

Mabel put on the best smile that she could. "Yeah, but Alexander said that he had something planned for us. So I guess I'm going."

"A-alright. Can I speak to you for a second, though." Alexander glared at him but he didn't care, and Mabel didn't notice.

She shrugged, "Sure."

"She'll meet you downstairs, Alex," Dipper said as he grabbed Mabel's arm and ran upstairs before Alexander could say a word. When they were in their room, Dipper closed the door and they stayed silent for a few seconds. Dipper wanted to make sure Alexander wasn't following them. He wasn't.

"What did you want to talk about," she asked. She hoped this wasn't about that boy. Atlántico was his name, right?

"So I've realized that no one's been liking their wishes," Dipper said. Mabel nodded without thinking. She stopped at once. She couldn't think that way about her husband. "It's ok," he said. "I'm aware of it, Mabel." She gave a small smile. "So I'm going to look through the book and see if I can find a way to get rid of them. Is that ok with you?"

She was silent for a few seconds. Get rid of the wishes? Get rid of her perfect boy? So she could be a free spirit again? She had only one answer to that. "Yes!" She said hugging him. "Yes! That is perfectly ok with me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled repeatedly. She had one of the biggest smiles.

"You better go now," he whispered, wiping the smile off her face. "Don't worry. You'll be he first person to know about how to get rid of them. I promise."

She smiled again. "Thank, broseph." She gave him a big hug and ran out of the room, happier than ever. Dipper smiled at the closed door, threw the squeaky clean boots near his bed, jumped into his bed, and started reading.

* * *

These codes didn't lead to any answers of relieving any wish. There were things like the flower only gives one wish to one person. The flower makes an excellent tea, according to history. It turns into glass during the winter. When removed from the ground it looses it's power, which he already knew. A single leaf could cure a cold forever when made into tea. It could only do three wishes at a time with a ten day resting period. Nothing on here about relieving the wishes. He sighed and put his head in his hands. This was frustrating. He started clicking his pen on and off, on and off, on and off. On with the purple light, off with the purple light. On with the purple- Wait! How could he be so stupid?! He had almost forgotten about the invisible ink! Turning off the light and turning on the pen, he read aloud, "It turns out that wishes can become undone by just ripping the flower from the ground. It will loose it's power for wishing and wishes. It will loose all it's power in general. But you have to rip it. Cutting it wont do anything to it. If you're trying to undo a wish, and you cut instead of rip, you are doomed. Cutting it does not effect it in the slightest." Dipper put the journal down. That was the only way? No, there had to be another.

"Are we going to do it," Mabel asked.

Dipper almost jumped out of his bed. "W-w-when did you get here?"

"When you started reading out loud," she answered. "So are we going to do it now?"

Dipper was about to say yes when he remembered something. If it's ripped off, it wont be able to grant anymore wishes. Which means that he wont be able to figure out who the author is. "I-I don't know, Mabel. Maybe we shouldn't do it now. Maybe in, like," he calculated the lapse. "Six days?"

"Six days?! Dipper! We want them gone now!"

Speaking of gone, Dipper realized that the boots weren't near his bed anymore.

* * *

Somewhere in a lumber house Wendy took a step towards her room and heard a squeak. She looked down and saw those horrible boots. "No. NO. NO!"

* * *

Dipper had no clue what happened to those. He turned back to Mabel. "Yes, I understand." Mabel smiled. "But..." Her smile was gone. "If I tear it off now, I wont ever know who the author is."

"But Dipper!" She looked around to see if there was anyone to hear. No one. "He's becoming annoying and clingy," she whispered to him.

"Six more days Mabel. Please," he pleaded.

"But-"

"Think about it from my point of view, Mabel."

And she did. Looking back at it now, he sacrificed everything for her. They only time she sacrificed something actually came in handy to herself. She could do it again, for the sake of her brother. She gave a small smile. "Six days?"

"I promise," he said.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone was at the door, listening to it all.

* * *

**"His smile made me faint."* There you have it people! It stated in the first chapter that she wanted a boy with super star hair and a smile that could make anyone faint! I enjoyed all of your guesses. The Spoiler Challenge is now over. Until next chapter my fans. Remember, the universe is a hologram, reality is an illusion, buy gold, BYE!**


	13. No More Pretending Part 1

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for going on a three week hiatus. I have been very busy, realizing that I have other stories I haven't even finished yet. Also, Easter is coming up and, apparently, I'm too old for an Easter Basket and I have to help my mom buy everything! Anyway, thank you for listening to my last Authors note, we are now up to 211 favorites. A few chapters left guys, not including this one. I cant say how many, though. And YouKnowWho, you know me so well. I love all of you. And, from now on, I'm going to tell you when I'm going on a hiatus. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

They were eating some cereal early, but not too early, in the morning. Mabel looked up from her bowl and asked, "Wanna have a Spoon Contest?"*

Dipper thought for a second. "Sure."

They were about to start when Alexander rushed passed them. After a thought, he turned back around and stopped at Mabel, who was doing her best to smile at him. "My sweet Mabel," he started. "I am so sorry, but I am busy today. I have some business to take care of. But, just know, I will always be thinking of you for every second I'm gone."

Mabel had an actual smile this time. No Alexander for a day? How awesome! She faked sympathy. "Oh, it's ok, I'll just stay here and watch TV all day. No need to worry. Waddles will take care of me while you're gone."

Alexander smiled at the name of their son. They were a perfect match. And he was going to make sure that they stayed that way. After a quick kiss on the cheek, he left.

Mabel turned to Dipper with a huge smile who was also smiling. "I'm free," she whispered.

"A day away from him, that's exactly what you ne-"

_Knock-Knock_

"Who could that be at this hour," Dipper asked. Mabel shrugged.

"Not it!"

"Not i- Aw, dang it," Dipper groaned. He got up from his chair and went to open the door. There was Pacifica wearing something new. Nothing like yesterday. Today she was wearing a white, silk dress with a golden cardigan and white sandals with golden designs with a matching purse. And the glasses were gone. "What happened to you," he asked.

"What," she asked too quickly. "What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me."

He took a small step back. She sounded a bit defensive. "Alright," he said slowly.

"Who's at the door, Dipper," Mabel called as she walked over.

"It's just Pacifica," Pacifica answered.

"And Atlántico," Atlántico popped up from behind Pacifica, revealing his presence. He had a big smile, something Dipper had never seen before. He wasn't looking at him though.

"What are you doing here," Dipper asked, unamused. Mabel was already behind him, looking at the rich blondes.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second," Pacifica asked.

Dipper took a glance at Mabel and saw that she wasn't even paying attention to anything but Atlántico. Same went for Atlántico to Mabel. What the heck was going on here? "Sure," he said. But he wasn't moving.

"In private," she said.

"What's wrong with right here?" He wasn't about to leave Mabel alone with this guy.

"It's something important."

"Yeah, Dipper," Mabel said, shoving him aside so she could get a better view of Atlántico. "Private stuff. We understand. " She opened the door fully. "Come on in, guys." Dipper was about to protest but they were already walking in. He silently sighed. Mabel immediately started talking to Atlántico. "You want to meet my pig. He's adorable."

"You get to have your pets in the house," he asked as they left the two. Wow, rich kids, huh.

When they were out of earshot, Dipper turned to Pacifica. "Why is he here?"

Pacifica opened her mouth and then closed it. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she answered. "He really likes Mabel."

"Wasn't he in love with you just two days ago?"

Pacifica felt like smacking him on the head. "No, he was in love with the idea that we would look perfect with each other. He likes Mabel now. You should have seen him when I said I was coming here."

* * *

_Pacifica was walking down the hallway in her new outfit, and no glasses, when Atlántico saw her. "You're going to see Dipper," he asked. _

_"Yes," she answered. _

_"I'm coming too," he yelled as he ran to go get dressed._

* * *

Dipper still thought that he was bad. He also thought that it was a good thing that Alexander was out. How would he feel if he saw Mabel with another boy? He shuddered at the thought of what would happen. Alexander seemed a bit unstable.

"What's wrong," Pacifica asked, seeing him shudder.

"I was just thinking what would happen if Alexander saw him with Mabel."

"Oh, that's right. That's her husband." She waved it off. "So let's just let them hang with each other before he leaves. He really thinks he has something going here."

"I doubt that."

Pacifica looked spectacle. "You're telling me that Mabel wasn't a bit too happy to see him right now?" Dipper didn't answer. "Exactly."

"I don't trust him."

"I do," she said.

She said it so firmly that it made him think twice. "Why?"

She didn't look him in the eye. "You wouldn't understand."

That's when Dipper saw something on her cheek. "Are you wearing make up?"

She instantly took a step back. "No," she said quickly. Well, yes, she was wearing makeup, but only eye-shadow and some concealer.

Dipper didn't know which make up was which or how make up worked at all, but he knew that there was too much on that one spot in her cheek. He took a step forward and Pacifica backed up. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said, quickly. "You're just looking too much into this."

"And what exactly is "This"," he said as he gestured to her cheek.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." He wasn't backing down on this.

She wasn't either. "Well it is, so stop patronizing me."

"I'm not patronizing you, I just want an answer," he argued back.

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because I'm your boyfriend!"

It was silent after that. Pacifica was shocked to actually hear him say that. He wasn't really her boyfriend. Did he remember that? Did _she_ remember that? Come to think of it, they never once said it since...Who knows when. She blushed, realizing that he was serious.

Dipper blushed after realizing what he just said. "So what happened," he asked, not backing down.

She backed up a bit. "Nothing."

That's when Mabel and Atlántico walked back in, Mabel in a new sweater and headband. "I heard we're going somewhere!" She yelled.

Pacifica smiled. "Yeah, I'm taking us four to a delicious restaurant for breakfast." She turned to Dipper with a fake bright smile. "I have the whole day planned." His face showed no emotion.

"I'll walk you to the Limo, Mabel," Atlántico said. She grabbed his offered arm eagerly. She seemed to be having a great time.

Dipper internally sighed. If she had to wait five more days for Alexander to be gone, he could at least give her a bit of fun. He would shut his mouth for the day. They all started walking out. He grabbed Pacifica's shoulder as she was walking out of the door. "We'll pick up where we left off later." Then he went to go change into something other than his normal sleeping wear.

* * *

Now in the limo, the only one's talking were Mabel and Atlántico. "So it looks like a rock?" He asked.

"No it looks like a face," she answered.

"Is it a face?"

"No, it's a rock that looks like a face."

"So it's not a face."

She sighed, oblivious to his teasing behavior. "For the last time, it's not an actual face."

He let out a laugh. "I'm only teasing, Mabel."

She put on a huge smile. "You want to hear more about Waddles?"

"Sure."

Dipper tuned out after that. She could go on for hours about how adorable Waddles is. He started thinking about Pacifica. He didn't know anything about makeup, yet he knew that there was a bit too much on that one spot. Not noticeable if you weren't looking, but he analyzed her face like a hawk. Creepy, yes. But he was aloud. He was her boyfriend... Her fake boyfriend. Not her real boyfriend. That's why she was so eager to keep it to herself. He wasn't her real boyfriend. Glaring at his hands he realized that he was an idiot for thinking something so stupid. Of course he wasn't her boyfriend. It didn't mean anything when they held hands, or when they had conversations, or when they sang together, or when they shared secrets. It was a just a deal. After today, he was ending this. Atlantico was over her. He liked Mabel now. This deal was off at the end of the day. For now, let Mabel have her fun.

* * *

Pacifica didn't need anyone knowing what had happened. Not even Dipper, no matter how much she trusted him. How was a twelve year old boy going to free her from beatings. From her father. He cant. Not until their older. Maybe then he could take her away from this he- What was she thinking? He wasn't her real boyfriend. He knew that this was fake. Right? Though, she hoped he didn't. Ever since they sang together, he was always on her mind. His smile, his advice, the way he listened to what she had to say and put in his own opinion even if she didn't agree. How he came up with clever plans and schemes. Also the fact that he protects those he cares about. Like Mabel and how he was angry that Atlántico was here. He was the perfect guy. Scratch that. The perfect guy for her. And she would tell him this. After tonight, there would be no more pretending. It would all be real.

They arrived at a fun Diner in a part of town Dipper and Mabel had never seen. When Atlántico looked out of the window, he smiled. "I remember this place. I spent some birthdays here."

Mabel looked out the window too. There she saw a building full of colors. There were all types of kids there. Big kids, little kids, even teenagers were there. It looked like some crazy fun house.

"Mr. Gorium's Funhouse Emporium," Dipper read. What Kind of a name was that?

"I love this place," Pacifica explained. "I used to come here all the time. It was a time to stuff my face with whatever delicious food came to the table."

Atlántico turned to her, confused. "I never saw you stuff your face."

"That's because when you came around, I wasn't aloud to anymore," she stated, simply.

"Oh. Well I remember every birthday I spent here." His hand waited eagerly on the handle to open it when the limo parked. When it did, he jumped out. He held out a hand to Mabel. "Come, Mabel. I want to show you my favorite spot."

"Don't mind if I do," she said, grabbing his hand. They both took off running.

Pacifica got out before Dipper and walked to the driver. "Thanks, Tom. I'll summon you when I need you." He tipped his hat to her and drove away. "Glad that's over," she muttered and she took something out of her purse.

Dipper saw that it was a white container, a very small one. Pacifica opened them and started messing with her eyes. Contacts. She was putting away her contacts. When she was done, she took out something plastic and purple. Her glasses.

"That's better," she said to herself. She then turned to Dipper with a smile. "Now let's go have some fun." She grabbed his arm, surprising him, and started for the emporium. When they walked in, Dipper saw why it was called a fun house. This was no ordinary fun house with fun mirrors. This fun house had everything fun. From blocks for babies to internet for teenagers. And one small portion was the dining area. It looked pack. But there was one up a level from all the other ones. "That's our table," she explained when she saw him looking at it.

He nodded and put on his best smile for Mabel. "Let's go have some fun," he said, grabbing her hand and running towards the table, not noticing **the** huge smile on her face.

* * *

**"Wanna have a Spoon Contest?"* A spoon contest is when you try and keep your spoon hanging from your nose for as long as possible. Also, we all know Mabel would've won. **

**You guys know how I told you in the beginning of chapter that I was going to say when I was going on a hiatus. Well, I'm going on a hiatus. (Dodges rotten tomatoes) Don't worry, it wont be that long. It'll probably five days to a week. Well, until next time. Voeiaik msnyxxlr ahw fvvx pr laskl xahr rvy momgr**


	14. No More Pretending Part 2

**225 followers! And 298 favorites! I feel so loved T^T Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy the foreshadowing. BYE!**

* * *

Mabel was having the time of her life. This place was so fun. It was like an amusement park mixed with a restaurant mixed with a toy store.* Atlántico had won and bought her a prize. So now she had a huge Teddy Bear and a bouquet if lollypops. She was going to get so sick. She wondered what time it was. "Hey, what time is it," she asked.

"Let me check," he said, reaching in his pocket for his cellphone. He checked the time. "It's almost twelve. Are you hungry. I'm pretty sure Pacifica and your brother already ate."

"Oh, no," Mabel said, waving it off. "I have lollipops."

"But aren't you worried for your health," he asked.

She shook her head. "It's all right to get a little crazy sometimes. I mean, I do it all the time and I'm adorable." She took a cherry lollipop from her bouquet and started eating it. She offered him one.

He thought about it for a second. He weighed the perfect amount for his age, but, then again, nobody's perfect. He took a blueberry one from her bouquet and started eating it. He was sure he was going to get a cavity for this, but who cared? This was his life. He smiled with the lollipop in his mouth. Mabel did the same.

* * *

They had sat in silence for half an hour while Mabel and Atlántico were nowhere to be seen. Dipper didn't feel like sitting down the whole day. It gave him time to ponder on Pacifica, something he didn't want. So he lifted his head and asked, "Wanna go do something," the exact same time she did.

Pacifica blushed. She wasn't expecting him to ask either. She didn't want to just sit around. It gave her time to ponder on how she would tell Dipper how she felt, something she really didn't want to do. She was hoping to just let it come out.

"Uh, you go first," Dipper said, confused. It was really confusing when other's said things the same time he did. It makes sense with Mabel, but it's just plain confusing with others. Even his girl- Pacifica. Even Pacifica.

"No, you go first," she insisted.

"You wanna go do something. Beats sitting around here."

Pacifica didn't have to think about it. She nodded. She was going to have fun today and confess to Dipper. "What should we do first," she asked once they were walking around.

Dipper looked around. There was so many things to do. There were rides and games and food and everything. It was like an amusement park mixed with a restaurant mixed with a toy store.* He spotted a ride that looked perfect for enthusiasm. He pointed to it, "That one looks cool."

Pacifica looked at it and her skin went pale.

"Something wrong," Dipper asked, false innocence.

"Nope," she said, her voice a few octaves higher. "I love the It Will Make You Throw Up, favorite ride," she lied.

"Then lets go. Or would you rather stay here," he asked, hoping for the latter.

"No, I'll go," she confirmed. She started walking towards it. The ride was over and she saw a few kids come out. They all looked dizzy and green. Some got over it, most of them, though, ran straight to a bathroom or a garbage can or just let it out. She stopped for a second.

Dipper was smiling on the inside. She was so going to back out of this. Then he might be able to enjoy some things alone. Then he saw that she took off her glasses and put them in her purse. She then started walking as steadily as she could. Dipper followed, confused as to what she was doing.

"Aw, Pacifica," said the operator. "Good to see you here again."

"Good, to see you too, Mike," she said. She couldn't actually see him, though. Not without her glasses. She recognized his voice, though.

"Spent all your birthdays here and now you're going to ride it. Whatta ya plan on doing next, jumping off a cliff." The old man laughed at his own joke, which wasn't really that funny.

"Haha, Mike. Just let me on the ride."

"Alright, darling. Get going."

Pacifica held out her hand. "Dipper, guide me, please. I cant see."

He rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "I'm on your other side."

She held out her other hand and he grabbed her wrist.

"Aw, is this the boyfriend everyone's talking about," Mike teased.

"Yes," Pacifica said, handing him her bag.

That's when Dipper started guiding her forward. He didn't need a lie spreading around before he ended it. He got in a seat and helped her up. After getting buckled, they waited a few moments for everyone else to get buckled up so they could enjoy the ride. Well, try in Pacifica's point of view. She wasn't all that excited, even if she couldn't see what was going on. She felt her chair lift up and immediately held onto the chair for support. She had no idea how high she was in the air, but, considering how big this building was, she had a good idea. Then it started spinning and she started screaming. She could hear Dipper screaming next to her. Though, his were screams of excitement, hers were screams of fear. As she was flipped upside down, she screamed even louder. Her eyes were tightly shut. It went on like this for a few more minutes. Her screams were drowned out by other screams and she was grateful for that. She didn't need anyone thinking that she was a scaredy-cat.

And then the ride was over. She was so relieved! It was over. Hopefully she didn't have to go on anymore rides like this. When she took a step out of her seat, though, she didn't feel like throwing up. She felt dizzy, but not like throwing up. Making her way in the direction she thought Mike was at, she wondered how Dipper felt. "Mike." He grunted, confirming her direction. "Can I have my bag?" He handed it to her and she took out her glasses. After putting them on, she looked around for Dipper. When she found him, she burst out laughing. He was leaning against a trashcan and looked ready to puke. She walked up to him. "Are you ok," she laughed.

"Shut up," he groaned. He leaned over the trashcan and puked inside. He was not ok.

"You need to sit down or something..."

"Nope," he said, standing up not so straight. "I need a drink of water, though." He looked around and walked to a water fountain. After taking a drink, his normal color was returning. "I feel so much better."

Pacifica smiled. "Great, let's go on another ride."

He looked up at her from his crouched position. "How is it that you still look good after a ride like that."

"Easy." She flipped her hair. "I'm a Northwest."

He shook his head and took another drink of water. Pacifica now thought he was ok. "Let's go on more rides," she said, eagerly. She then grabbed his wrist and took off running.

* * *

They were now on their fifth ride and it was way past lunch. Pacifica and Dipper got off of a ride called the Spinner. It let you know what it felt like to be inside a top. Pacifica got off and bumped into a few things and holding onto Dipper wasn't helping her either. After getting a solid hold onto something, she put her glasses on, though the world still wasn't quite yet done spinning.

Dipper was looking at everything around him, trying to get everything into focus. Things just kept spinning. He held onto Pacifica for balance, which really wasn't a good idea. She was as Dizzy as he was.

Everything was coming into focus now. She looked around. Everything was somewhat clear and she felt like she would be able to walk without any help. The problem, though, was Dipper. He was as unbalanced as a new born puppy. She grabbed his wrist with her hands and started walking forward. "I think it's time for a lunch break. Don't you," she asked.

Everything was becoming clear and he stopped still for a second so it could happen faster. Once it did, he sighed in relief. "Yeah, lunch sounds good." And they headed off, Dipper forgetting about deal he promised to end.

* * *

Mabel was looking at the choices for lunch when Dipper and Pacifica arrived. "So, how's it going," she whispered to Dipper when he sat next to her.

"Good, why," he asked, confused.

"You seemed kind of hostile towards her this morning."

"When did you learn that word?"

"I heard it somewhere and decided to look it up."

He nodded. Then he remembered why. He wasn't really her boyfriend, that's why she didn't trust him.

"So what is everyone having," Pacifica asked. She looked at the menu and then at the time. It was almost two o'clock. Oh, well. Better late than never. "I'm getting a grilled cheese with tomato."

That was the choice that caught Dipper's eye too. They had more in common than he thought, but he would never admit it. "Same here."

Mabel was looking through the menu when Atlántico sat across from her, setting her drink down in front of her.

"Here you go, your favorite, Cliff-dew."*

Mabel smiled. "Why thank you, kind sir."

He grinned as he took his seat. "Are we ordering lunch now?"

"We're actually ordering a before dinner snack," Mabel said, looking at the time.

"What time are we leaving here," Atlántico asked Pacifica.

"At five." She looked at the time. It was now two o'clock. "My guess is, it will take us half an hour to catch up on what each of us were doing and eat lunch at the same time. So this ends at two thirty or two forty. Then we'll all meet back here at four. We'll eat our dinner. Drop you guys off at home," she pointed to the twins. "And then we'll head home," she gestured to herself and Atlántico. "That pretty much how I planned the day." Aside from a confession that she wouldn't say out loud.

"Alright!" Mabel yelled. "Let's order those **grilled cheeses**!"

* * *

**It was like an amusement park mixed with a restaurant mixed with a toy store.* Their minds are synchronized. ^v^**

**"Here you go, your favorite, Cliff-dew."* My stupid cartoon version of Mountain-Dew. **

**Alright everyone! See if you can decipher this: **

**O bvzh vliox rga qul icp mq knrsjefz sttdw  
Ewa fi hvwvrzpo  
Jrt ali fipz tplaxht lrhk aazy i vtwv **


	15. No More Pretending Part 3

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I love you all for figuring it out. I don't mind if you post it in the review. It's fun to see people figure them out. Oh, and read at your own risk. BYE! **

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Mabel said, bread crumbs surrounding her mouth. Atlántico seemed to think it was cute and took a picture. Unbeknownst to anyone, it would be his cellphone background in a few days. Mabel wiped the bread crumbs from her face and took a sip of her Cliff-Dew.

"I am too," Pacifica said. She took a gulp of her water to hydrate herself. After all that talking and eating, it was time to just sit in silence.

Dipper thought otherwise. He stood up and announced, "I'm going to the restroom."

"Don't take forever like always," Mabel commented, receiving a glare from her dear twin.

"So, how do you guys like it here," Pacifica asked when Dipper was gone. By the way Mabel talked of this place, they might just come here more often.

"I love it," Mabel almost yelled. "It's the most funnest place I've ever been to. It's even better than Disney Land."*

Atlantico smiled. "You should have seen this place a few years ago. It was as empty as a-"

Pacifica tuned out after that. She knew that when those two started talking, there was no room for anyone else. She looked towards the restroom to see if she could see Dipper before he went in. She didn't see even a glimpse.

* * *

Dipper needed to get away from there before he said something and ruined Mabel's day. There was no possible way he would be able to play boyfriend for another hour. Not if she was around. He decided to go the rest alone. Then they would eat dinner, he would tell her in private that the deal was off and he would take his money. Mabel's too. It wasn't just his. Not really looking where he was going, he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said, looking at the person he bumped into. It was a redhead that seemed familiar. She looked up at him and she looked like realization hit her.

"Oh, no," she said in a sweet voice. "I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, I'm pretty sure I was the one looking at the ground."

She shrugged with a smile. "How would I know, I was also looking at the ground."

Dipper smiled. "Yeah, well, sorry for bumping into you. I was just in my own mind for a second there."

"Have you ever not been," she laughed.

Dipper could have told her that a demon possessed him, but he was sure that that would freak her out. He laughed lightly with her, though, not wanting to be rude. "I'm Dipper, by the way."

The redhead shook his hand. "I'm Tiffany."

* * *

Mabel and Atlantico had left about half an hour ago to go on some more rides before dinner. So that meant that Dipper had gone to the bathroom forty minutes ago and never came back. She looked around again, hoping to get a glimpse of him. No sign what so ever. She sighed. Was he ok? Was he taking a long time just like Mabel warned him not to? She wasn't sure because he barely spoke to her today. She was glad that he didn't bring up the make up again. There was one thing she would never talk to anyone about. Not even if her life counted on it. Because if she did speak of it, her father would kill her anyways. She sighed again and got up. If he wasn't going to come back, she was going to go look for him. She headed towards the men's room.

When she got there, she was lucky enough to have someone come out at the exact moment. "Hey, you." The boy with red hair turned to her. He couldn't have been older than eight. "Did you see a boy in there with a blue hat."

"I don't think so. I didn't see anyone in there with a blue hat. Sorry." He held out his hand. "I'm Tommy."

She shook it. "Hello, Tommy. I'm Pacifica."

"Why are you always so pretty?"

"That's because I'm a Northwest," she said. "Wait," she said, suspicious. "What do you mean 'always'?"

The boy didn't give her an answer. Instead, he ran away.

Pacifica was confused but didn't show it. Instead. She returned to her quest to find Dipper.

* * *

"And so I actually had to go and get it myself," Tiffany explained to Dipper.

Dipper nodded. "That would happen. So you just cover it up now?"

"Well, yeah. I cant go around with a nasty scar on my leg." That's when a little boy with red hair came up to her.

He motioned for her to come down and she did. After whispering something in her ear, she smiled. She tried so hard to keep it sincere instead of the nasty back-stabbing kind. "Well, that's great," she said, getting a fifty out of her pocket. She handed it to him. "Go and do whatever you want, then." He snatched the fifty and ran the direction he came. "That was my brother, Tommy," she explained to the confused boy. "There's a new toy he's going to try and win."

Dipper smiled. "How old is he?"

"Eight."

"Good to see a child actually playing games nowadays. Everyone I know younger than me is either playing video games or has their own phone."

Tiffany laughed. "Yeah. That's pretty much society nowadays. Life isn't complete until you've outdone everyone." Something she truly believed.

"Well, that's stupid," Dipper stated. "I believe that everyone is equal, no matter how much makeup and money they have to hide who they are. I'm a nerd and I'm proud of it. Could do with a little less bullies, though."

'_Wow, what a total loser_,' she thought. '_I can't believe Pacifica actually likes this guy_.' She smiled. "That is so perfect. I believe that being yourself is the best thing that can happen to you."

"I wish all people thought like that," he said, brows furrowing.

"Whatta ya mean," she asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well," he started. He looked back at Pacifica and how she acted. Well, more so her family. But her as well. "There's this girl I know, and she just cant seem to be herself. Not with her title and everything."

"Titles don't make you who you are," Tiffany said. Ugh, where was all this nonsense coming from?!

"Exactly what I was trying to tell her!" He exclaimed. "But she's too blinded by her own fear to tell me anything of what's going on."

That was his opening. She made her move. Slowly grabbing his hand, she looked into his eyes. "I would never keep anything from you."

Dipper blushed. Was this how it was when someone actually liked you? Not just playing you to get something out of it? Granted, he was getting six thousand dollars out of it, but it was for him and Mabel.

He was still blushing when she asked, "Wanna go on a ride or something? We've only been talking." She squeezed his hand. "Let's go have some fun." She took off running, his hand still in hers.

* * *

Pacifica was still looking for Dipper when that little boy came up to her again. "Hello, Pacifica Northwest!" He yelled, loudly. People started turning their heads. Some gasped and some had wide eyes. It wasn't long before Pacifica realized what was happening. But it was still too late. Now she was surrounded by fans trying to say hi and get noticed. Just great. What was that little boy up to?

Tommy squeezed his way through the crowd and up to Pacifica. "Lot's of people know you, huh," he yelled over the fans screams. Pacifica looked around for an opening and saw a few gaps under some people. She grabbed Tommy's hand and they started crawling under. She wasn't going to leave him in this mob.

Once they were out of it, Pacifica turned to the boy. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to play," he said.

"Then go," she suggested.

"I want to play with you."

"I really cant right now," she explained. "I'm kind of busy looking for someone."

"Well if they're not here, why look for them?"

He had a good point. She took one look around and didn't even see a single hat. If Dipper wanted to be around her, he would be here right now. He seemed very hostile this morning now that she thought about it. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe that's why he left, he needed to be alone. She turned to Tommy and smiled. "You're smart for your age," she stated. He put on the biggest smile. "What do you want to ride first?"

* * *

Pacifica looked at the time after they were done riding the Frog. It was almost four o'clock and she pre-ordered their dinner. They probably had time for one more ride. Tommy came down the steps dizzier than anything. He was so adorable that Pacifica had to laugh. She grabbed his arm to steady him. "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded after he was steady. "Alright. I got time for one more ride. What shall it be?"

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS!" A voice boomed. Pacifica and Tommy turned to the emporium's stage where a man with a red suit was standing on holding a microphone. "IT'S TIME FOR KARAOKE! WHO WOULD LIKE TO COME UP AND SING US A SONG?!"

Tommy turned to Pacifica with his shiny green eyes. "I want to hear you sing."

Pacifica didn't know what to say. She looked around and noticed that everyone could hear this man. If she sang everyone would hear her. Alright, forget confessing in private. She was alright with everyone knowing. They all did think they were dating anyways. She smiled down at Tommy. "Alright. I'll sing."

"DOES ANYONE WANT TO COME AND SING?!" The announcer asked again. Everyone else seemed hesitant to step up but Pacifica walked forward.

"I'll sing!" People started making way for her to pass by. When she was on the stage, the man handed her a microphone.

"What would you like to sing," he asked into the microphone.

"I would like to sing a song for a very special boy of mine," she said.

The man took a second glance at her. "You're Pacifica Northwest, I reckon?" She nodded with a smile. He had a huge grin. "WELL GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! GRAVITY FALL'S SWEETHEART, PACIFICA NORTHWEST IS GOING TO SING A SONG FOR HER LOVE!" The crowd started cheering.

"This is for my loveable boyfriend, Dipper Pines." She started to sing.

* * *

Dipper's head jerked left after he thought he heard his name. He and Tiffany were at the ice-scream stand eating Small Sticks* when he started hearing music. "There's karaoke here?" He asked her.

Tiffany shrugged. In all honesty, this was her first time in this place. Only her brother knew the way around, and that's why he was the perfect distraction for Pacifica. They looked into the direction of the music. That' when Dipper stared hearing the voice that was singing. It was beautiful and new, yet it was old and familiar. And so was the song.

_I've seen a shooting star that was perfectly still._

_No really for real, _

_No really for real._

_And I've seen a four leaf clover that was missing a leaf._

_It made me cry with some grief, _

_It made me cry with some grief._

They made it to the crowd and that's when Dipper saw that it was Pacifica singing. The same song they sang together that one day Dipper actually started seeing her in a new light.

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA _

Tiffany saw this as her chance. The blonde was obviously singing this song for her "boyfriend". She smirked and took a glance at Dipper. He was only staring at Pacifica as she sang. This wasn't good. She looked around for a solution. And there is was.

_I've seen a unicorn that looked just like a horse._

_It wasn't of course, _

_It wasn't of course._

_And I've seen a rainbow that looked just like a cloud._

_It made me shout out loud,_

_Hey that rainbow looks just like a cloud _

Pacifica was looking around everywhere for Dipper. He had to have heard her voice. It was louder than the music.

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA _

Dipper was staring at her, captivated by her voice, when Tiffany tapped his shoulder. "Wanna find a better place?!" She yelled over the music. A better view of Pacifica? Definitely. He nodded. She grabbed his hand and started leading him somewhere. They ended up in front of her brother. "Hey, Tommy, what's the best place for a view of the stage?" She asked with a smirk that Dipper didn't see.

_I've seen a tidal wave that was 3 inches tall._

_It wasn't scary at all,_

_It wasn't scary at all._

Tommy smiled and pointed at a stair case. "Leads right up there." He pointed above them where there was a second story.

Tiffany smiled. "Thanks." She ran towards the stairs.

_And I've seen two snowflakes that were exactly the same._

_Except for their names, _

_Yeah Except for their names._

Dipper didn't care where he was going or where Tiffany was pulling him, as long as he could still hear Pacifica's voice.

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA _

_ I've seen a tiny jumbo shrimp too big for its small size. _

_I'm not telling lies,_

_No I'm not telling lies._

_And I've seen a shady forest that was missing the trees._

_Something big must have sneezed, _

_Something big must have sneezed _

They were finally at the top and Dipper could see her perfectly. She wore her glasses proudly as she sang.

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your love _

_NA NA NA NA NA _

_NA NA NA NA _

_NA NA NA NA_

_NA NA NA _

_NA NA NA _

Pacifica saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and there was the boy she was singing to. She smiled as she sang the next verse.

_I've seen eyes that love me unconditionally. _

_You mean the world to me, _

_You mean the world to me. _

_And I've seen a heart that feels exactly like home. _

_You melted my heart of stone, _

_You melted my heart of stone_

Dipper met her eyes and he smiled too. She was singing this to him and he actually felt special to her. Maybe she did trust him. That's when someone flipped him around.

_I've seen some amazing stuff _

_NA NA NA _

_None of it was near enough _

_NA NA NA _

_To be more amazing than your- _

**Pacifica**'s heart broke into a million pieces as she watched Dippers lips meet Tiffany's.

* * *

**It's even better than Disney Land."* Not that I would know. **

**Small Sticks* My stupid cartoon version of Big Sticks. **

**Never did I ever say that it was going to be Dipper and Pacifica that kissed! I beg of you not to hate me! **

**Now bmqpk now sswy wwav entn hpprms vgxi  
Wgtq oq awecl fvf tpkg gtct gjeua  
Kwt ic tjm jvf ydu'nt xbkla bg ewwpg  
Aev'a ocut ercg Uieiuiei xbcyh svztvi **


	16. It Begins Part 1

Dippers eyes went wide as Tiffany crushed her lips against his. After she pulled away, she had a devilish smile. "I'm a sick person," she said. "But now she's a broken one." She walked away laughing her head off. Dipper was confused. What was she talking about? He looked back at Pacifica. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Her skin was lost of all color and her eyes were very dull. When she let the microphone fall from her hands, hitting the floor and sending off feedback, he could literally see her eyes becoming moist. She walked off the stage, trying not to cry. Dipper started running down the stairs, after her. A certain redhead laughing and high-fiving her brother caught his attention while he was running. He stopped for a second, realizing what she had done, and then looked for possibilities.

She was standing right next to a jelly donut cart. He went up to a few unsupervised kids and said, "Hey, guys. You see that cart over there." The children looked over at the cart and their mouths started drooling. "If you drop the cart over that girl in front of it, you'll be able to get as many as you want." The kids nodded and ran towards it while Dipper hid behind a pole. He watched in secret. The kids were gathering up behind the cart and were pushing with all their might. Tiffany didn't notice a thing. Her brother did though. He took a step to the side with a smug smile. Tiffany stopped laughing for a second and said something he couldn't hear before the cart came crashing down on her. The kids were cheering as loud as they could and started grabbing any donut that was on the floor or still on the wreckage of the cart. Tiffany stood up with jelly and cream all over her outfit and hair. "Ew!" She yelled so loudly that everyone in the emporium turned to look at her. "You little monsters!" She yelled. "You are so de-"

"Excuse me!" A woman yelled. "Those are my children!" The woman walked up to her.

"And so what? They ruined my outfit. It cost three thousand dollars!"

"Well then, you'll be able to afford dry-cleaning," she said as she grabbed two of the children's hands, leaving one to just hold on to her pants.

"I can also afford a lawyer!"

"And what are you going to do," she laughed. "Sew children for having fun! You know what I would say if you were my daughter," she said in a low voice. "I'd say watch your mouth. Money cant fix everything."

"But I'm not your daughter," she snapped back.

"If you were, you wouldn't be talking to your elders like that! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" She let out a laugh. "I bet they taught you that money is more important than anything else," she said in a false cheery voice. "Well listen to me, little girl. Money isn't worth anything if you don't work for it. And, judging by your attitude, you don't." She walked away with her children, all eating jelly donuts, and leaving Tiffany furious and covered in jelly and cream.

Dipper smirked. That should teach her a lesson. Now time to go find Pacifica.

* * *

Pacifica was in the bathroom, balling her eyes out. She had never felt so sad. She was going to kill Dipper the next time she saw him! But another part of her said that it was all Tiffany's fault. But why was Dipper with her in the first place?! She tricked him. He should have known better! He's just a boy. He's not just a boy, he's Dipper! She stopped crying after that. She was right. He was Dipper. Dipper Pines. And with him, who knew what would happen? Standing up from the toilet, she wiped her eyes and took out a wipe. From years of experience, she knew exactly where to wipe when she cried. She didn't need a mirror. She walked out of the bathroom without even taking a glance at one, not knowing that she should have.

* * *

Dipper, after searching for Pacifica for twenty minutes, thought that she would already be at the table. So that's where he checked. But the only one's there were Mabel and Atlántico.

"Not since she ran off stage," Mabel said, still confused about it.

"What happened?" Atlantico asked.

"I-I don't know," he said. He really didn't. He took a seat.

"Hey look, here she comes now," Mabel said. Dipper turned around quickly. There she was, walking with her head down and ignoring anyone that tried to stop her. When she made it to the table, her head was still down and no one could see her face through her hair. She started eating the food that was on the plate in front of her. No one spoke. "Are you ok," Mabel finally said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, cheerfully, but still didn't lift her head.

"Show us your face then," Atlántico said, angry that she was hiding things.

"I don't take orders from you anymore," she snapped. Her head was still down and she shoved a fork of spaghetti in her mouth.

"Orders," Mabel turned to him confused.

He shook his head with a nervous laugh, which didn't really answer her question.

"Pacifica," Dipper said. He could literally feel her blood run cold. "Are you alright?"

"Everything's just peachy," she said, her mouth full and face still hiding.

"It doesn't seem like it," he said, truly worried for her.

"Well it is," she said, looking up with a scowl.

The three in front of her gasped when they saw her face. It was clear and peachy as always, except for one big bruise on her cheek.

"What happened to you!?" Dipper asked, furious, as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "Who did this to you?!"

Pacifica was confused for a second before she realized what was going on. She forgot all about the bruise on her cheek. She turned away to hide it, but the damage was done. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm obviously talking about that big bruise on the side of your face!"

"Pacifica," Mabel tried in a gentler tone. "What happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mabel," she lied. "It's just a bruise. I tripped an fell."

"Yeah right," Dipper said, bitterly. "What really happened?"

"That's what happened," she said through grinding teeth.

"I'm not an idiot, Pacifica," he warned.

"Oh, put a sock in it," she snapped, standing up to match Dipper. "Or better yet, shove Tiffany's lips on it!"

"Whoa, what just happened," Mabel said, not really sure of what the heck was going on.

Atlántico scooted his chair back, avoiding the conversation he already knew the answers to.

"Hey!" Dipper said, offended. "Just so you know, she kissed me!"

"And you didn't pull away!" There was silence after that. She sat down and crossed her arms, only undoing it to grab another fork of spaghetti.

Dipper sat down too.

Mabel stared in shock, realizing that Dipper had had his first kiss, but that it wasn't with Pacifica.

Atlantico stayed away from the table, enjoying the calm before the storm.

"So what happened to your cheek," he asked again, this time a bit calmer.

"I already told you, I tripped."

That was not the answer he wanted nor was it the answer he was getting. "I'm not an idiot, Pacifica. What really happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm you're boyfriend," he answered through gritted teeth.

She snapped. "No you're not!" She yelled, pounding the table as she stood up. "You were just a plan to get him to move on!" She said, pointing at Atlántico.

He stood up, joining the storm. "Wait a minute, what?! What's this about a plan?"

Mabel was also wondering what the heck was going on.

Dipper was in denial. "That's not true, Pacifica," he said, also standing up. "You know it's not. We have something."

"No we don't!"

"Look me in the eye and say that," he challenged.

She looked him in the eye and he could so much fury inside them that his body heated up. "We. Have. Nothing." After that, she sat down, shoved a big fork of spaghetti in her mouth, and looked down, covering up her face.

Dipper sat down, dejected. He didn't look at anyone as he shoved a fork of spaghetti in his mouth. He was right this whole time. She wasn't really his girlfriend, there was nothing between them, she was still Pacifica Northwest, the girl that got everything she wanted. And now Atlántico was with Mabel. She didn't need him anymore. He put up his side of the deal.

Mabel and Atlántico wanted to know what the heck this was about a plan. Did they plan to get them together? Atlantico heard something about him moving on. Did Pacifica plan on him falling for Mabel? Who wouldn't, she's great, but what was this about a plan? He wanted answers. He just hoped he had the courage to ask the questions.

That's when a timer went off, making everyone at the table jump. Pacifica checked her phone and realized it was time. She grabbed her purse, stood up, and walked away. "The limo's here." After a second thought, she took some money out of her purse and set a stack on the table. Then she walked forward, leaving everyone.

Dipper sat there and waited for Mabel to put her sweater back on. Atlántico sat there, still in thought. After she was done, Dipper still waited. Mabel had to tap Atlantico's shoulder to get him back in the real world. Once they were in the car, no one spoke. No one even sat next to each other.

* * *

By the time they got to the shack, Dipper made up his mind. He took a step out of the limo, turned to her, and said, "I want my money."

Her face turned red with anger, yet she wasn't even looking at him. Digging through her purse, she took out a stack of money which Dipper was sure his six thousand, and threw it at him.

"There's your money." She turned her head away from him.

Dipper picked up the money which fell to the floor and then walked straight to the shack, not looking back.

Atlántico was more of a gentlemen and decided to walk Mabel to her door. It was in dead silence though. "I..." He started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope that...that this," he gestured between them. "Isn't some sort of plan."

Mabel had a sad smile. "It's not, trust me."

Atlantico started feeling all giddy inside. He did something he never did before. He leaned forward, brushed his lips against her cheek, and then walked away, blushing like crazy.

Mabel stood there, shocked to the bone. She stood there as Atlantico got in the limo, as the limo's engine started, as the limo started backing up. She stood there long after the limo was gone. She was snapped out of her trance when someone said, "Darling, what ever are you doing just standing there?"

She turned to see Alexander. His white tux was covered in dirt and grass stains. "Oh, no reason." She said. Then she walked inside, leaving him confused.

* * *

It was a silent ride home. Pacifica was glad for it. She was sure that Atlantico would ask her questions about this "plan", but he looked a bit busy with his own thoughts. When the limo stopped, she walked out of it and went straight in the house. Beethoven opened the door for her and she went straight to her room, not aware that someone saw her and her bruised cheek.

Atlántico thanked the driver and walked into the mansion. His stomach felt so empty. Probably from eating all that candy with Mabel. He needed something healthy before he burst. He walked into the dining room and found his father eating a salad all alone. "Where have you been," he asked.

"I was at the Emporium-," he started to explain.

"That wacky shack I don't like and you shouldn't either," he asked, a disdainful taste in his mouth.

"Yup...that one," he said, a little bit less confident.

"What were you doing there," he asked, stone cold.

Atlántico regained his confidence. "Oh! Pacifica took us," he said with a smile.

"Us?"

"Mmhm, all of us. And you should have seen us. She and I rode all of the rides. She dragged me everywhere! It's was so much fun, father. I haven't ridden those rides in years. Thank goodness she was with me." Then he went on and told everything he did with Mabel. When he was done, he turned to his father, who was smiling broadly.

"So you and Pacifica have formed a bond? Excellent! Your future bride needs to start liking you."

Atlántico looked confused. He shook his head. "No, not Pacifica." He then smiled and blushed as he thought of her. "Mabel. Mabel Pines. Father! She is amazing! You are going to love everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her personality. She is the most original girl you ever did meet."

"I don't care!" He yelled before Atlántico could finish his last sentence. "You are not going to marry this Mabel person. You are marrying Pacifica. And whether you like it or not, it's arranged. You have no choice. So get used to it. Tomorrow is our last day. I expect you to do something about it." He, then, walked out of the kitchen, leaving his dirty dish for the staff.

"Yes, **father**," he said once he was out of sight. He picked up the plate and went to go put in the sink. Something he had never done before.

**AAAAAHHHHH! I am so sorry for not updating in a while! School, you know. It's becoming a lot harder now that's it's the end of it. Big projects just to boost up your grade one final time. And speaking of finals, I cant wait 'til they're over! **

**Anyway, back to the story. I'm pretty sure you all are wondering what's going to happen next. Don't worry, you'll know soon. **

**Don hpc fwtpx wtr poek maiwiex nxex,  
Njle ns rmetk eei ttri ptuk nyvxs.  
Moiij's gv ard tahx Z bies tittxzx.  
Z oula lfue ba meaoecij f Gxuxcjmxu gfstxzx. **

**I wanna see you all go nuts. Bye! I'll see you in three weeks. **


	17. It Begins Part 2

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I said three weeks, but life got in the way this summer. There was a family reunion and I wasn't aloud to bring my computer so the best I could do was my mothers phone. Yes, I could write with my mothers phone, but I was nearly done with this chapter on my computer. I could only use her phone for stories I write off the bat, like my fairy tail one and my kung fu panda one. Forever Love is one I think ahead of time, and I'm already starting on the next chapter. But don't expect it to be soon. I'm leaving to visit my father for a while. I was able to finish this today. I hope you all like it and I hope you all forgive me. Be prepared for the cryptic message at the end. See if you can decipher it, it involves a story for the next chapter.**

* * *

Dipper sat on the couch, staring at the money in his hands. He wanted to spend it on something but he didn't know what. He threw the wad across the room, ricocheting off of a wall and landing at Mabel's feet, who was standing at the doorway. This was stupid. It was stupid from the beginning. He should have known she was just like her parents. Too stupid to know what's good for her. Didn't she know how important it was to show her those crystals? How important it was to show her a good time? How important it was to show her that Mabel was an amazing person? How important it was to show her that she was more than what she and others thought? Didn't she know that he did all of this because he liked-

"Are you ok," Mabel asked, interrupting his thoughts. After recovering from her shock from Atlántico's kiss, she remembered that Dipper and Pacifica had a huge fight. Something about a deal that had to do with Atlántico.

"I'm fine," he said with no emotion.

"You're obviously not, bro bro. What happened?" She made him scoot over and she sat next to him. He turned his head away. "Not telling me is a one way ticket to Tickle-town."

He sighed, realizing that it probably would feel good to tell. Also, he didn't want to be tickled. "It started on Soos' birthday. You remember that note I got that day?" She nodded, paying close attention. "It was from her. I met her at the cemetery and she explained everything. That she didn't like Atlántico and if he saw that she was taken he would get over her."

"I don't see why she doesn't like him," Mabel said. "Atlántico's a riot," she laughed.

"Yeah, hehe," he laughed nervously. "A riot." He wasn't about to ruin Mabel's chance with the guy of her dreams.

"You know, for fake dating, you two were pretty believable." He kept silent, glaring at the floor. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Unlike with Wendy, she knew this was serious and that she should do this slowly instead of rushing it.

"I don't feel anything for her."

"Then what was all that talk about there being something when you were yelling at each other," she pointed out. Again, he stayed silent. "I really think that this can still be fixed if you just apolo-"

"No, Mabel!" He interrupted as he stood up and stepped away from her. "I don't need your relationship advice."

She stood up, offended. "And why not?"

"Well, first off, it's always something that gets me into trouble."

"No it's not!"

"Shape shifter," he said, knowingly. She looked annoyed. "And second of all, you've never even been in a real relationship. Only with Mermando, and that was for two days before we set him free into the ocean."

"I've had plenty of successful relationships," she said indignantly.

"Name one," he said, knowing that she couldn't. And he was right. She couldn't. "See, I was right."

"You're not always right, ya know!" She said, angry. "There are times when you can be a dollop head. Like now." She stomped away. What was his problem? She was only trying to help, he didn't need to get angry. He didn't need to get defensive. And he definitely didn't even need to start picking a fight with the person trying to help him. She may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she wasn't the dullest either. Her advice was soul-proof. Talking fixed everything. But all Dipper wanted to do was keep it all compact inside.

Dipper sat there, doing absolutely nothing. He realized he shouldn't have been so hard on her. But, God! He needed to be alone right now. Sulking fixed things sometimes.

He heard a bell and squeaks started to happen. He looked up and found Wendy glaring at him. "I thought you said you would get rid of these." She gestured to her feet, dramatically, showing her cursed boots.

"Oh," he muttered, distracted. "That's where they went."

Wendy soon noticed the gloomy atmosphere that Dipper seemed to be sending off. She took a step towards him, ignoring the squeak of her boots. "Dude, are you ok?" She knew he wasn't, but what else could she say?

Dipper nodded, but didn't speak, scared that he would blurt out everything.

Wendy sat on the edge of the chair. "No you're not, dude. I can see it from a mile away. What happened?"

Could he confide in Wendy? She has dated before. But wasn't it weird to talk to your ex-crush about your new one? Was he saying he used to have a crush on Pacifica? Was he saying he still did? There was only one answer to all of this. "Yes," he whispered.

"What," Wendy questioned.

"Yes," he almost yelled, smiling like crazy.

Wendy was a bit shocked seeing him like this.

"Yes, I can, yes, it is weird, yes, I used to, and yes, I still do." He got and picked up the six thousand that was still on the floor. "Thank you, Wendy," he beamed before he ran out.

Wendy stared after him in confusion. What just happened? She then realized that he thanked her. "I didn't even say anything," she muttered to herself. He also didn't do anything about the boots. She looked down at them and sighed. She was going to have to deal with them until Dipper came back from god knows where.

* * *

Dipper was at the jewelry store. Pacifica always seemed to love her jewelry. He also noticed that Pacifica had taken to wearing the crystal he had given her. So he had gotten another one from that specific part of the forest and brought it to the jewelers. "It will be ready by tomorrow, right," he asked him.

The jeweler nodded. "By morning, I swear. It won't be that hard to cut up this old dinosaur." He held up the crystal and awed at it for a few seconds. He then turned back to dipper. "You have the money, right?"

Dipper handed him all five thousand. What he wanted was an expensive request, but for Pacifica, it was never too much. "Be careful not to put direct light on that thing," Dipper warned.

"Why not," the jeweler asked, confused.

"I'm paying good money for this," he answered. "So don't go asking stupid questions."

The jeweler nodded and walked into the back room to do what Dipper had paid for.

Dipper sighed in relief as he walked out. He seemed genuinely happy about the fact that he wasn't going to give up on Pacifica. He dropped his smile when two girls walked by him and giggled. He walked the opposite direction, which happened to be home. Some girls smiled and waved at him as he passed by. He ignored them, though. None of these girls had ever spoken to him before. "Hey, cutie," one called. He blushed a bit and walked faster. Someone started walking in step with him. "Girls seem to think a taken man is attractive." He was glad that her voice didn't sound like the one that had hollered at him. He turned his head to see a girl with dark skin and black, curly hair. She wore a headband and a stylish dress. "I'm Amanda, Pacifica's friend." She held out a hand. He stopped walking and shook it. "Look, I'm here to warn you about something." She looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching. "I know about the deal."

"You do," he asked.

"Tiffany and I were the ones who suggested it."

"You were?" Tiffany's name seemed to click and he started glaring at Amanda.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, quickly. "And I'm sorry. I saw what you mean to each other. You've changed her. She's different. She's better," she added, silently. She seemed more like she was talking to herself. She then turned back to him. "Which is why I must warn you to stay away from Tifanny. She's also seen it and she's not happy. She's going to try everything in her power to ruin your relationship with Pacific-"

"Let me stop you right there," he interrupted, holding up his hands to silence her. "She's already done that." Amanda looked disappointed that she had warned him too late. "But I'm about to fix it."

"You are," she said, hopeful. He nodded, with a smile. She sighed in relief. "Thank god. She's changed, and I know it's because of you. I'd hate to see her go back to her old self. When we first started hanging out, I felt like I had to be mean to everyone just so we could stay friends. But yesterday, she told Tiffany and I that she didn't want to be like that anymore. I was all in for it. But Tiffany… Well, you can take a guess."

"Yeah, she literally ruined everything. But I'm going to fix it."

"May I ask how?"

"I'm going to give her something that reminds her of when this stopped being a deal."

Amanda smiled then hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for turning my friend into an actual person." She broke the hug, smiled at him, and then walked away.

"You're welcome," he said once she was out of sight. He looked up and saw that it was getting dark. Sulking and planning was very time consuming. He went back to the shack.

* * *

When he got home, he went straight to Mabel. She looked like she had just finished putting on her PJ's when he walked in and suddenly hugged her. She accepted the hug and hugged back, asking, "What's this for?"

"You were right," he said, instantly. He broke the hug and looked at her with a huge grin. "You're always right. And you're right, right now. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and fix everything. I even got her gift. And I plan to make everything right," he rushed.

Mabel caught it all, though. She couldn't contain her excitement. She leaped on him and held him tight in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

He broke the hug but still held on to her arms. He gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you still have to wait five more days."

"Don't worry," she reassured. "I can deal with it." She leaned closer to him and whispered. "He says he's busy tomorrow with something."

Dipper smiled and dug something out of his pocket. "Good." He grabbed her hands and Mabel felt him slip something inside them. "That'll give you time to go shopping." She looked confused before she looked down at what was in her hands. It was a wad of cash.

"That's a thousand dollars right there," Dipper answered her unspoken question.

"That's enough for two human sized hamster balls!" She yelled with enthusiasm.

Dipper couldn't help but smile at her silliness.

* * *

Pacifica woke up the next morning feeling like garbage. She sat up in her bed and reached for her glasses. She would stay in her pajamas today. Today she wasn't going to do anything. She wrapped her bed-head into a bun and decided to just throw on a hoodie to keep warm. It matched her Hello Doggy pajamas. She slipped on her slippers and didn't even bother to look in the mirror. What kind of world would it be if a girl wasn't even allowed to be herself in her own home? She knew she still had that bruise from where her father had smacked her after finding out what she was wearing. She wasn't going to hide it. The staff knew how her father treated her. She wasn't going to hide it anymore. She took a glance at the clock. It was almost ten. She'd be darned if anyone dared tell her she woke up late. She wasn't in the mood. She went downstairs to eat some breakfast, or brunch now that she thought about it. When she got downstairs, she was greeted by the one person she knew still cared for her. "Morning, de-" she started, but never finished. She looked shocked at Pacifica's cheek. She knew Preston did this things. They were for her own good. But leaving a bruise on her only daughter's beautiful peach skin? He had gone too far.

"Morning, mother," she said, as if it were no big deal.

"Honey," she said in a low voice. "Did _he_ do this to you?"

Pacifica didn't have to ask who _he_ was. She nodded. Suddenly, there was a look in her mother's eyes. Something she didn't recognize. Not at first anyway. She looked at her mother's blue eyes, so much like her own. Then she realized what it was. She saw it in her own eyes since the day she could remember. It was anger. No, Fury. It was fury for sure. She watched as her mother stomped passed her, bellowing, "PRESTON!"

She followed her mother, wondering what she was going to do, until she heard a knock on the door. Taking a worried glance at her mother, she went to open the door. Beethoven opened to reveal the last person she wanted to see.

"Now before you kick me out," Dipper yelled, frantically, as he saw Pacifica was about to tell Beethoven to shut the door. He was glad Mabel was by his side, for when he took a glance at her, she gave him an encouraging smile. "Yesterday was a bit of mishap in…whatever we're calling this," he said gesturing between them. "And I know we said some things that we both regret. And I came to say that I'm sorry." He looked her in the eye this time. It was the first time this morning that he got a good look at her. She was still in her pajamas, she had her glasses on, no makeup, and that bruise was healing, but it was still there. He took a deep breath before he took something out of his pocket.

Pacifica had let Dipper speak. The look on his face said that he had something very important to say. In all honesty, she wanted to hear what he had to say. Now that she had a good rest, her brain was functioning properly and she remembered that she had a huge fight with Amanda before this little mishap. And then he pulled something out of his pocket. All she saw was a flash of pale green before he covered it up with both hands. She looked back at his face and their eyes met. She could tell her cheeks were turning pink, but she wasn't about to look away.

"I don't want this to end," he continued. "I feel something between us and I know you feel it too." He held out his hand, holding whatever the heck was inside of his pocket. She reached out to it, and he placed something in hers. When she looked at it she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a heart made entirely of crystal and tinged a pale green. It was beautiful. "I thought I would get you something that matched that ring you always wear."

Pacifica's eyes took a quick glance at her hand. She hadn't taken it off since she had put it on. Her eyes began to water. She gripped the crystal tightly as she flung herself at Dipper and wrapped her arms around his neck. He caught her in a hug. They both liked it this way. "I'm sorry," came her muffled reply to his apology. She had her face buried in his shoulder. "I overreacted." She pulled away to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I know that it was Amanda who kissed you and not the other way around. I'm so sorry, Dipper."

"It's alright," he said, hugging her again. "It's alright."

Mabel smiled from the doorway. She stepped forward and asked. "Do you know where Atlántico is?"

Pacifica broke the hug halfway and shook her head. "I just woke up. You're welcome to snoop around if you want."

Mabel thought about it. Wait for her crush (Boyfriend? She had no idea.), or snoop around this mansion. "Yeah, I think I'll snoop around." She ran down one of the hallways, not giving up the chance to explore such a mansion that was, from what she heard, over a hundred years old.

Pacifica smiled as she saw Mabel run off. That was when she heard her name being called with so much fierce that she flinched. "PACIFICA!" It was her father's raging voice. He burst through the north-west wing's giant doors, her mother glaring daggers at his back as she followed him.

"Now don't you dare blame this on Pacifica," she warned. "This is your doing."

That's when both Southwest' came barging through the opposite doors, wondering what the commotion was. Dipper didn't see Atlántico anywhere, though.

* * *

Mabel was walking through another maze of hallways when she came upon the person she had been looking for. "Atlántico," she beamed.

He turned to her, surprised. "Mabel? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, you clotpole!" She expressed happily. Her smile dropped when she saw the worry in his features. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Mabel," he said softly. "Please leave."

"W-what?" She was confused. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Mabel. But my duty comes before my heart.* I can't see you again." He started walking the way she came.

Mabel, not sure what else to do, or where she was, followed him, silently.

* * *

Preston Northwest walked up to his daughter and glared down at her. Pacifica didn't back down from the challenge. "I told you to cover that up," he said, furious that for once his daughter didn't do what he had told her to.

"I'm sick of covering up lies," she confessed. Dipper knew that it must have been hard for her to say that. "I'm not a puppet and I refuse to act like one!" She could see her mother smile proudly at her.

"You dare disobey me!" He took a bell out from his sleeve and started ringing it. "You do not disobey me!" He rang it louder when he saw Pacifica cover her ears instead of nodding in agreement like she used to. "Go cover it up!"

Pacifica was sick of that stupid bell! If her father wasn't going to stop it than she was.

Preston grinned as Pacifica uncovered her ears. She finally knew her place again. That happiness was short lived when she took two steps forward and knocked it off his hand. Everyone watched as it landed on the marble floor and shattered to pieces.

Preston's face was a tomato, his anger growing by the millisecond. He looked at Pacifica with so much anger, which only grew when she saw that she was unaffected. He raised his hand up and brought it down.

* * *

Mabel and Atlántico walked down a hallway that Mabel recognized. It would lead them to the entrance of the Mansion, where everyone was. "**Mabel**," Atlántico started, still moving forward. Mabel looked up from the ground, her sad eyes looking through him as if he were a ghost. He felt a pang in his heart when he looked into those eyes that glowed just yesterday, now as dull as a rainy day. "Please know I'm doing this to hurt you." They both stepped into the entrance just in time to see Dipper push Pacifica out of the way and be slapped in the face by Preston Northwest.

* * *

**But my duty comes before my heart.* Sorry for borrowing from Mulan. **

**Here is the story. **

**M mbr dmw b azyao eyp ffpw un msgq.  
Tp lty, sii hms qicredx, l bebvwk wimeq dpzp.  
Ehf pzhee lty tps, mgt mmqq soeeohfh sqr balk.  
Spgtqtz ale ljop fhbx, pheo flok jr ete eej.  
Te gsfshu jzd hfv le hbvo ms ii naumh, mgt txtxl msdf io xsq eoh.  
Nmuti ete pxsqr qecfy dlpmtfh, sq vpapp tp vpfusr lsajr. **


	18. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

Ok, I get it. You all want the next chapter. I get it, I really do. But I just don't have time for this. It will be up, but I cant promise soon. And I cant tell you when because even I don't know. There's just not enough time.

I wake up in the morning and I have to get three children dressed. A baby, a six year old, and a nine year old prat. And then I have to get myself ready, which really doesn't take that much time, but after that I have to clean what mess my sisters left the night before because my mom works late at night and early in the morning and the only time she's home is in the afternoon for about half an hour before she has to leave again so all the responsibilities are put on my shoulders.

Then I have to look over my homework to see if I did it right and that's when my friend comes to walk me to the bus stop. I could write, but my mind is in hypermode and I need something to calm me down and let my thoughts settle, so I read instead. And when I get to school I eat breakfast and I'm still tired so I put on some music and lay my head down for a bit and the next thing I know, it's first period. During lunch, I'm a bit overwhelmed by all the homework I've been assigned so I put my earphones on and read a funny Merthur fic to calm down. And I don't even get a regular lunch, I have to leave fifteen minutes early to get lunch just so I can catch a bus that takes me to my Spanish class because I take college courses too because my school decided that I was that smart. And when I do get back and have a free period, my teacher watches me like hawk to make sure that I study.

And then when get home, I have to take care of my sisters and cook food. And then I have to finish my homework while I let the kids play outside. And then, again, I'm overwhelmed and I put on some music and the kids come inside and the first thing they do is try to get on each other's nerves and I have to drop everything just so there can e some peace and quiet for once in this god damn house.

And I know that you all don't want to hear my life and all you want is the story, but I'm not just a story. I have other things to do with my time whether I want them or not, and the least you could is wait. I wish I could have the time to just wait. But I don't, and I need you to put yourself in my shoes and wonder how you would handle it, but you wont find a solution because there is none. It's just how my life is. I will get you that chapter, and patience is all I need from you. Please accept this compromise.


	19. It Begins Part 3

**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I AM SO PROUD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN It! I ACTUALLY CRIED WHEN I REALIZED I DIDN'T HAVE ANY HOMEWORK! ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

The slap echoed in the silence of the mansion. Dipper could feel a stinging pain on his cheek, so he knew he had pushed her out the way in time. He glared at Preston with so much hate, he hoped that he would create a hole in that stupid ignorant body of his.

Pacifica had other ideas. When Dipper looked at her, she had no emotion expressed on her face. But Dipper had gotten to know her too well and saw everything she felt through her eyes. She felt anger and rage and hate and everything similar and in between. Dipper actually felt sorry for Preston. He had no idea what he had just created.

Pacifica took one step towards her father and said three words. "I hate you." Those words shook Preston to the core. She had never said those words to him before. It was a shattering realization, his glass that was always full had fallen and broken into a million pieces. He watched as she ran out of the room, passed Mabel and Atlántico, and out of sight.

"What kind of father are you," Dipper asked before running after her, Mabel and Atlántico right behind him.

Emily turned to her husband to give him a look of disgust. She walked towards a vase, stuck her hand inside, brought out a bell, and smashed it to the floor, breaking it into pieces. She then followed Pacifica. Preston heard a few shatters, knowing she was smashing every hidden bell. He sighed. What had he done? All he ever wanted was for Pacifica to be a winner. Ever since she was five, he strived and bribed to make her a winner no matter what. He didn't want to see those tears of sadness on her face anymore than any father who loved his daughter did. He didn't know that this is what he created. A helpless, angry girl hidden behind a false confidant façade. He didn't mean to make this. He just wanted his daughter to be a winner.

"Don't worry," Ferdinand said, coming up behind him. "They'll remember their place soon enough."

"I'm getting sick of this!" They both turned to Abigail, who's face was red as a tomato. She was glaring at her husband with a fire in her eyes. "And I'm getting sick of you! Thinking in such sexist ways. Who do you think you are?!"

"It'd do you best to know your place, Abigail," Ferdinand said sternly.

"No, it would do you best to learn your place, Ferdinand. Do you know who you're married to? I am the daughter of a multi-million dollar company that is way more famous than yours or the Northwest's. If you were to divorce me, you're company would be torn to pieces. Not another company would trust you if my father ended the business contract with yours. My father doesn't forgive people who hurt his precious little girl, Ferdinand. You used to be a good man and I'm sick of this version of you. So tell Atlántico to call off the contest or I wont be your wife anymore. And you'll never see Atlántico again. I can be pretty persuasive in court." That entire explanation got Ferdinand thinking just who he had married. Looking back at things now, he realized Señor Herald wasn't kidding about the threats should he ever hurt his daughter.

He gulped. "ATLANTICO!"

Abigail smiled.

* * *

"Pacifica!" Dipper called after her. She was running through the courtyard and Dipper was trying hard not to kick the peacocks out of his way. He finally reached her, stopping her by grabbing her hand.

"What?!" She turned around, showing that she had been crying.

Dipper didn't know what to say, but he knew what to do. He hugged her. He started to contemplate if it was the right thing to do since she started crying harder, but then she hugged back. "He wants me to be perfect," she sobbed. "But there's no real definition of perfect. I am never going to please him. No matter how hard I try." She hugged him tighter as she cried.

"You are perfect. Being yourself, that's perfect, Pacifica. Never stop thinking that. And never stop being yourself. I like you that way."

She pulled away from the hug far enough to see him but not too far to where the hug ended. "Really?" He nodded. She hugged him again, this time with a smile, albeit a teary one.

Atlántico had seen enough. They were perfect together, but he had to listen to his father. As much as he loved Mabel, he needed to do this to make his father proud. "Dipper Pines!" Mabel turned to him with confusion. As did Dipper and Pacifica. "I challenge you to a Gentleman Contest!"

Dipper noticed that all the color drained from Pacifica's face.

* * *

When Abigail said contest, Preston knew that this was it. This was his last chance to make Pacifica a winner. If Atlántico presented that contest and won, he would be Pacifica's. And Atlántico was perfect. Pacifica would be a winner for life. So when he heard Atlántico yell his proclamation, he smiled. This was it. All Dipper had to do was accept.

"No," Pacifica whimpered. "Take it back. Take it back, right now!"

"Do you accept, Dipper Pines?"

"Dipper, please say no," Pacifica pleaded.

"What's this contest about," he asked her.

"It's a series of competitions to see who is better for me. Who ever wins, I'm theirs."

Dipper turned to Atlántico. "What about Mabel?" He actually thought that this guy had changed.

"It's time I grow out of silly little phases."

Dipper took a look at Mabel and saw red. She looked so heartbroken. He knew that she thought this was her summer romance. He went to Atlántico and pushed him to the floor. "My sister is not a phase! You're an idiot if you cant see how amazing she is!" Pacifica grabbed his arm before he could do more.

Atlántico got up and dusted himself off. "Do you accept the challenge or not?"

"Believe me, Atlántico. I'm better for Pacifica. Way more than you are. We don't need a stupid contest to see that. But if I must-"

"No!" Pacifica screamed. "Don't do it, Dipper. If you win, you'll have me."

"That doesn't sound so bad." He also wanted to beat him to avenge Mabel. She was just standing there, doing nothing.

"You'll have me forever, Dipper." He just kept staring at her. He didn't see the problem. "You're going to have to marry me. You win this contest, there's no backing out. You cant breakup with me." She didn't want this. At least let Dipper have a choice for his life.

Emily couldn't do anything. Pacifica wasn't even supposed to be talking. No one was but the challenger and his opponent. She knew this was wrong. No one had ever done a Gentleman Contest so young. They were only twelve! She hoped Dipper said no.

Dipper realized what this contest meant. If he won, he would be Pacifica's forever and she would be his. That didn't sound so bad. He could also rub it in Atlántico's face that he lost two of the most precious girls in the world. He'd make sure he stayed away from Mabel. He turned to Atlántico, determination in his eyes. "I accept." They shook hands.

That's when the wind started blowing at high speeds and a giant green cloud started forming above them. Lightning struck down in between Atlántico and Dipper, making everyone jump and shriek. Pacifica held on to Dipper, scared. Mabel did the same with Atlántico, and Dipper was about to stop it, but then he saw the way he was holding her. As if he would try to protect her from the threat. He liked her, Dipper knew this. This contest wasn't on his own accord. Someone forced him to do it. He needed to find out who.

A green fire started where the lightning had hit. It opened up like some portal and out walked a boy. Or what was his soul, at least. You could see right through him, but he was right there. He had dashing brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, a strong build. He was handsome, like some prince out of a story book. But where is heart should be, there was only a black hole.

Everyone snapped out of the trance when a bolt of lightning hit the ground behind the ghost.

"Who are you," Dipper yelled over the rushing wind.

"I am Joseph Carterr." His words were only a whisper, but the wind blew the words right in his ears. The boy's voice sounded sad, broken, as if the whole world had done him wrong and stolen his anger so all he could feel was sadness at every turn. It made Dipper wonder what happened to his heart. "And I hear you have accepted a Gentleman Contest." Dipper wasn't sure if anyone else could hear him, but something told him that no one could. Everyone was staring at the ghost in confusion. Dipper only nodded to the gho- Joseph's assumption. "I need your help."

"With what?" Dipper didn't know how he could possibly help him.

"A terrible injustice has been committed against me. A hundred and fifty two years ago, I fell in love with the most beautiful girl I ever had the privilege to lay my eyes upon. And she fell in love with me, though I don't know why. She was a blueblood, born and bred, but she was different. I saw kindness inside her. But she was arranged to be married to a Markus Northwest. And so I challenged him to a Gentleman Contest for her hand in marriage. I had won every challenge in the beginning. I was sure she would be mine and I hers. But the last challenge had me. I was to bring her a flower. Growing up in Gravity Falls, I knew a few places that no one ever went to. So Markus didn't know any places to get a flower. And he followed me. When I picked the flower, that's when he made his move. He knocked me out with rock. When I woke up, it was to my sister, who found me and told me that I had lost. My sweet Marigold was to be wedded to him by the morrow. I died of a broken heart that night."

"Whoa," was all Dipper could say. It was such a sad story. No wonder he had no heart on him. It was broken into a million pieces.

"And I need you, Dipper, to win. If you lose, I cannot be responsible for my actions. If you win, I will be set free. I won't be trapped in a world of darkness. It's cold and bitter here. I don't want to stay here. I need you to correct this injustice so I can be set free. Will you do that?"

Dipper wasn't sure how to be a gentleman. He didn't know if you could win. But to heck with it! He'd darn well try. "I'll try." Joseph held out his hand and Dipper shook it.

There was a white glow and the fire and clouds disappeared. "Thank you." Now that they were gone, Joseph looked a bit clearer. "Let it begin." He voice was still a whisper, but Dipper was sure that everyone could hear his voice, the wind blowing his words.

Preston heard the words, and, though he didn't want to take orders from a ghost, began the contest. "First challenge! Dress to Impress! Go get ready!" Atlántico followed his father as he beckoned him along.

Joseph disappeared.

Mabel came to Dipper and finally spoke. "I'll help you beat that jerk."

Dipper smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry Mabel."

"You don't have to be. He's a jerk and a liar. I don't need that in my life. I'll help you."

"I will too," Pacifica said.

"You can't," Her mother said, sadly. "He's not allowed to see you until the challenges start. You have to come with me so I can get you ready." She held out her hand. "It's the rules. You can't break them. Come Pacifica."

Pacifica had forgotten about the rules for a second there. She took her mother's hand. Then she ripped off her necklace and handed it to Dipper. "What-" he started, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. He only looked on as she walked with her mother, not even glancing at her father as she passed him. He followed after them soon, leaving Dipper and Mabel alone in the courtyard. "How do we do this?" Dipper turned to Mabel, who only shrugged.

That's when Beethoven came. "You will be provided a room, sir. Follow me."

* * *

Dipper looked out at the window. He was given a room full of clothes and Tuxes. They were black or white, but none of them seemed special enough for Pacifica. He was sure none of them would fit him, they were too big. There were also nice dress shoes to match the tuxes. And bow-ties too. It was all just so unoriginal. It seemed like something Alexander would wear. Or Atlántico. He sighed and looked back out the window. The contest would start at twelve. It was only 10:25.

* * *

Mabel needed advice. She didn't know how these things worked. Beethoven had said only one person could help him. Mabel decided it would be herself. But she didn't know anything. She went to Pacifica.

Pacifica was in her room, getting makeup applied to her face, when Mabel walked in. "Mabel! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she confessed.

"You can leave," she told the maids. "I'll finish it myself." She got up, her pink robe swaying a little. When the maids left, she turned to Mabel.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she repeated.

"Whatta you mean?" What was she supposed to do?

"I'm supposed to be Dipper's helper, but I don't know how," she explained.

Pacifica nodded. "A helper is supposed to guide the contestant through all the challenges. Dress to Impress. You have to dress him. Get The Girl A Gift. You have to help him get a gift. Know Your Steps. You have to teach him how to dance. You can't help him on the last challenge, though."

"What's the last challenge?"

"Get The Girl A Flower. He has to bring me the most beautiful flower to win."

"So I have to dress him. But there's nothing original here. Everything is so dull!"

She wasn't wrong. Dipper was given the excess clothing. And all of it was boring. She needed something nice. Something… She knew exactly what she needed. She ran to her old drawer and pulled out an old bag, dumping its contents on the surface. There were a few rings, a tiny pillow, and a bell. It wasn't like the ones her father used on her. These were tiny little rhythm bells, all connected to one ring. She brought the up and ringed them. The sound of the bells was nice. "I need you to take these to the woods behind the mansion, Mabel. And take Dipper with you." She handed Mabel the bells. "Tell them that I'm wearing my favorite dress." Pacifica started pushing Mabel towards the door. "Hurry, you'll need all the time you have."

"Tell who," Mabel asked as she was pushed out the door.

"You'll see," she said as the maids came back in and shut the door.

Mabel looked at the bells and then back at Pacifica's door. She needed to get Dipper.

* * *

"So she said to come back here and ring these bells?"

"That's what she told me." Mabel lifted the bells and rang them.

Dipper felt something hit his head. He turned, but there was nothing there. Then he felt it again, but there was still nothing there. "Mabel, we should get out of here," he whispered before he heard a thousand tiny battle cries. Suddenly pinecones and rocks were being thrown at him and Mabel. The next thing he knew, they were on the ground and being held in a glowing, pink cage.

"Soldiers!" Yelled a booming voice surrounded by a faint bell sound. "Hold your fire! It's just children!" Dipper looked up to see a bunch of glowing lights inside the trees. What the heck were these? That's when a glow came up to them and Dipper saw it wasn't a glow. It was fairies! The fairies Pacifica used to talk to! "Who are you and how did you get those bells," the fairy said, menacingly.

"P-P-Pacifica sent me," Dipper stuttered. He didn't really know what fairies could besides the things told in fairytales. These fairies didn't look like nice people. The fairy in front of him looked like the captain. Though her wings were beautiful and glowing a nice purple hue, she wore all camouflage and kept her hair up in a bun.

Suddenly, her wings turned red. "Pacifica couldn't have sent you! She hasn't spoken to us in years! She forgot about us." Dipper could sense the hurt in her voice.

"But she didn't forget about you," Dipper explained. "She remembers you. She remembers all of you. She misses you. She always wanted to come back, but the sound of the bell-"

"Her father," said another fairy. She was a blond one with a light green glow, also wearing camouflage. "We never thought of that, captain. We knew how he treated her like a dog. How come we didn't think of that?"

More fairies started to appear asking most of the same questions, and then their voices merged into a whispered yell, accompanied by the sound of a Ti in the solfege scale. The captain, if it was possible, grew redder. "QUIET!" It was as loud as if Dipper were to mumble, but it seemed to shut the other fairies up.

"Pacifica needs your help," Mabel said, quickly, before the captain could speak. "There's a Gentleman Contest-"

The fairies interrupted her with a gasp. "No!" The captain yelled. "Formation, Soldiers!" The fairies, that were once crowded, now had 20 straight lines on each side of the cage. She turned back to Dipper. "Are you the challenger or have you been challenged!?"

Dipper blinked a few times before he answered, "I've been challenged."

"Which means you're the good one. And you must be the helper," she said to Mabel.

Mabel nodded frantically. "Pacifica told me to ring these bells and tell you that she was going to wear her favorite dress.

The gasp was so loud that **Dipper** had to cover his ears. It was as if the entire fairy population in the forest heard and couldn't believe it. That's when more fairies started to appear and the entire forest seemed to glow around them. "Let them out of the cage, soldiers!" The captain ordered. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Wpt ciow kwptkhz xh xyh tphx**


	20. The End

"I'm sorry," Ferdinand said for the umpteenth time. "I didn't stop it in time and I'm sorry?"

"Don't you see, Ferdinand," she said with a forced smile. "It shouldn't have happened in the first place! Now I have my son going around acting like a bendejo! When this is over, I'm taking Atlántico over to Yesenia so he can be around good influences."

"His cousins are not good influences!" Why is he yelling? Does he have a death wish?!

"His primos are perfect! Unlike your family! My family is full of heart and trust! We care about each other and we marry for love! You think I don't notice how your aunts look! They come crying to _me_ when they find out that their husbands have cheated on them with yet another woman! Your family is full of crazy white idiots that care about nothing but power! I don't need my mijo being around people like that!"

Ferdinand couldn't had no room to talk on that. He was sure that his father had had some affairs. It wasn't everyday he had to shut the door on a half-sibling, but it was often. "Ok, I see your point. But Yesenia? You know she hates me."

"Well I guess that's the one thing we have in common," she said so calmly it made him want to scream.

He knew that she had problems with her sister. She and her sister never really got along and Abigail never knew why. She loved her sister so much, but Yesenia only ever insulted her on what she did. It was the last straw when she said it was a mistake to marry him. Abigail cut all contact with her sister except for every other Christmas, when Señor Herald wanted both his daughters with him. He never liked Yesenia. He always hated the way she treated Abigail. If she went to Yesenia, he would never see her again. "Abigail," he tried as she started packing her bags. They were leaving after the Gentleman contest. "Abigail, please talk to me." She didn't even look at him. He sighed and walked out the room. She just needed some time to cool down.

* * *

Atlántico looked in the mirror. He wore a complete white tux with white shoes and a golden tie. The maids had informed him that Pacifica would be wearing something gold. He needed to win to please his father. White and gold made a perfect combination.*

There was a knock on the door and then he heard someone say, "It's time." He straightened his tie and followed the butler.

* * *

"Today is a day only history knew would come," Shandra Jimenez said into the camera. "Twelve year old Atlántico Southwest has challenged Dipper Pines to a Gentleman contest. This marks as an important day for there hasn't been a Gentleman Contest in over 100 years. As you can see, everyone is surrounding the Northwest Mansion hoping to get even a glimpse of this rare event. This is Shandra Jimenez reporting to you live."

* * *

Preston watched as the gates opened, letting all the townsfolk in. He shuddered but let the servants proceed their duties. It was a requirement of a Gentleman Contest that everyone watch. Everyone was handed a voter and would vote who did each challenge best. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He announced once everyone was inside. "Today strikes a hundred and fifty years since there was a Gentleman Contest. And today, my daughter's suitor has challenged her acquaintance to one! Now I present to you the Lady Pacifica Northwest!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Pacifica came out of the northwest wing.

Pacifica looked at everyone here. Hardly anyone was wealthy and it made her wonder just what her father was trying to prove. There were more poor people than rich people in this world. Poverty wanted a chance at winning, and they were going to get it today. She loved how everyone was awing her dress. It was a family heirloom passed on from daughter to daughter, always getting modified every year to fit the daughter should she choose to wear it at any age. The dress was ball gown dress, losing the sleeves in the 2000's, and becoming a strapless one. It was golden and made from butterfly silk. And it glowed when the sun hit it just right, shining on the golden specks. Her mother had explained to her very young that it wasn't glitter, but shredded gold.

"And now, Sir Atlántico!" Atlántico walked out all tux and glory and everything. Some people cheered and Pacifica was happy for it. It meant he had only a few fans.

"And Dipper Pin-" Her father started, but Mabel snatched the microphone out of his hands.

"AND DIPPER PINES!" She yelled in a game-show-host voice. Almost everyone started cheering when Dipper came out. Pacifica could only stare. He had on a pure golden tux that shined when the sun hit him just right.

Dipper liked his tux. The fairies did an amazing job of dressing him. They even told him stories about when Pacifica used to visit. And they told him not to tell anyone what the tux was made of. It was made of fairy silk and covered in fairy dust. "Because we don't have shredded gold," they had said. Whatever that meant. But then he saw Pacifica and knew exactly why they chose this tux. They matched perfectly. He saw Atlántico wearing a golden tie and almost laughed. Not even he could beat him. Pacifica was going to be his and he would be hers. And Atlántico… Well, he didn't know what Atlántico wanted. He pretended that he wanted Pacifica but Dipper knew he liked Mabel. What was his problem?

"Dress to impress!" Mabel yelled. The numbers were growing on the giant TV under each name. Finally, the Numbers stopped. "And the winner of this challenge is Dipper Pines!" Everyone cheered.

Preston took back his microphone. "Next challenge."

* * *

They had an hour to get their gift for Pacifica. "What are you gonna get her?! What are you gonna get her!? We don't have money for expensive gifts! I already mail ordered those human sized Hamster Balls!" Mabel was pacing around the Dipper's dressing room.

Dipper looked out the window. It was his solace. "Maybe we should ask the Fairies?"

"No, I'm supposed to be helping you." Mabel paced some more. She tried to think what Dipper could get her that didn't cost much money.

Dipper looked out the window again and put his hands in his pocket. He felt something in it and pulled it out. It was the necklace he had given Pacifica that morning. She gave it back to him before she left. And he knew why. He turned to Mabel with a smile. "Mabel." She snapped out of her trance to look at him. "I got it." He held up the necklace and Mabel smiled in glee.

* * *

Atlantico handed her golden shoes. "These shoes cost 100,000 dollars and were specifically made for you!" He announced. "They are meant to be worn on our date when I win this contest."

A lot of billionaires clapped for him stating how confident he was.

It was now Dipper's turn. He went up to Pacifica and got down on one knee. Everyone gasped, even Pacifica. Why was he on his knees? "I may not be able to get you golden shoes, or a private jet, or whatever the heck he has, I don't know, domestic polar bears?" He shook away his thoughts. "But what I can give you is my heart." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and she gladly accepted it. Everyone started "awe"ing.

Preston was about to speak before Mabel snatched the microphone from his hands again. "Get the girl a gift! And the winner of this challenge is…" She looked at the TV. The numbers finally stopped. She smiled. "Again! Dipper Pines!" Everyone started cheering. Well, almost everyone. The rich people clapped reluctantly.

Preston snatched back the microphone. "Next challenge!"

* * *

Dipper didn't know how to dance and Mabel knew this. They weren't the type for classical dancing. They were doomed. "How are we going to do this? I don't know how we're going to do this! You're going to lose to Atlantico and lose the love of your life!"

"Ok," Dipper yelled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Why don't we just calm down here?"

"We don't know how to dance! Well, I know how to dance, but its party dancing!"

"Mabel!" Dipper said, stopping her pacing. "It's alright." He looked her in the eye. "I got this." Mabel just had to trust him.

And she did.

* * *

Atlantico was done doing the waltz with Pacifica. She had always thought that the waltz was a beautiful dance, but now that she had to do it in front of everyone, it was just boring. They were only stepping and turning.

Finally, it was Dipper's turn. He held out a hand and she took it. Mabel started playing some music in the background. And Dipper twirled her and dipped her. He started doing the tango. Mabel looked at him in awe. How did he know how to do that?! It was amazing!

Pacifica was thinking the same. "How did you learn to dance like this?" She was taught to dance any dance, so it wasn't all that hard to follow along.

"Well," he started. "In third grade, I sort of had a crush on this Hispanic girl. So I begged my parents to let me take dance classes. Turns out she wasn't for me though. So I moved on, but the dance moves stayed. Get ready for the dip," he warned.

Mabel was looking at the TVs. The numbers were growing and guess who won. Mabel didn't have to take the microphone. Preston was already saying it in vain. "The winner of this challenge is Dipper Pines!"

* * *

It was getting dark out when both he and Atlantico stood before Preston and his daughter. "The last challenge wins you my daughter's hand. Even if you have lost all the other challenges." Dipper noticed that Atlantico cringed. So even if Dipper won all the other challenges, he would lose Pacifica if he lost this one. So he wouldn't lose. He waited for the challenge to be said. "You must bring my daughter a flower. A flower so beautiful that it would make people faint." He held up a bell. Dipper watched Pacifica glare at him as he rang it. "Let the challenge begin!"

Atlantico ran. Dipper didn't know where and he didn't care. How was Dipper supposed to find a flower so beautiful it would make people faint? He ran past everyone, only looking back to wave bye to Pacifica. Most of the people around him awed at the sight. As soon as everyone was out of sight, he pulled out the book and searched through the exotic plant sections. There were leaves and shrubs and fruits but no flowers. He then landed on the page with the strelitzia. The bird of paradise. He sighed. He knew what he had to do. He ran so fast that he didn't notice two figures following him.

* * *

He kept the book open as he ran to the flower. There were so many twists and turns it would be easy to get lost. He looked up from the book once more and there it was. The Bird of Paradise. He could end the wishes now and get Pacifica that flower. Dipper bent down to rip it out of the ground, but, before he could even touch it, he was attacked. Struggling to get out of the attackers grip, he saw a flash of white. A white Tux. "Atlantico!" He yelled.

"Not necessarily," said a perfect voice.

Dipper gasped. "Alexander."

"Too correct, love rival!"

"For the last time, dude! She's my sister," he yelled, elbowing him in the stomach. Great, just what he needed. Another freaking Gideon! After Alex went to hold his hurting stomach, Dipper dived for the flower. He didn't plan on Alex grabbing his foot and him falling on his face, the side of his head hitting a nearby rock. "Ugh," he groaned.

Alex stoop up and wiped off his white suit. He then brought out a pair of white scissors. "Now Mabel and I can be together forever." He started walking towards the flower.

Dipper couldn't let that happen. If Alex cut it, all the wishes would remain but no wishes could be made. He tried to get up, but he was too weak. That's when someone came and tackled Alex down. That someone had long, brown hair and sweater. Mabel was trying to get the scissors out of his hands. "Don't hurt my brother, you buttface!"

"Ma-ugh! Mabel," he said, trying to break free of her. "I'm only doing this so that he can't stop our love!"

"I don't love you! You don't exist! You're just a figment of my imagination!"

Alex got furious at those words and pushed her off of him, hard. Her head landed on the hard, solid earth. Alex stood up, the scissors still in his hand. "If I can't have you, then no one can."

He was so busy fighting Mabel off, he didn't notice that Dipper had crawled his way to the flower. Dipper pulled the flower from its roots. "Not if I can help it."

Alex turned to him with a glare. His eyes widened once he saw what Dipper held. "No-," he started but never finished. And he never would, for he disappeared with a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

The boots disappeared from Wendy's hand and she cheered. Everyone around her had no clue why. "No more squeaky boots!" She yelled happily.

Soos, who was standing next to her, tried out his laser hands. Nothing. He cheered too. "YES! No more fangirls!"

The girls around him started crying.

* * *

Mabel sat up with a groan. "Thanks, bro bro."

"No prob, sis." He looked at the flower in his hand. No more magic, no more wishes. He sighed.

"Sorry about that," Mabel apologized.

"It's alright, Mabel." He turned to her with a smile. "There's plenty of more summer left." She smiled back. "Now come on. I can't let that Jerk win." They both started running back to the mansion.

* * *

They were almost there. Through those gates and Dipper would win for sure. But that's when someone shot something at them. A tranquilizer. They both turned their heads to see Atlantico holding a tranquilizer gun. "Don't take another step!" He yelled, getting a better aim. "Put the flower down and step away from it!"

The rich always cheated. Well, Pacifica wasn't a game. And if he thought she was, he was an idiot. "Atlantico, you don't want to do this."

He repositioned the gun. "You don't know what I want!"

"Yes I do! It's you that doesn't! You're willing to make your life miserable along with someone else's just so you can please your father! What has he ever done for you besides criticize you?! Huh?!"

"That doesn't matter! I'm a Southwest! And Southwests are the best! And they get the best! That's what my father taught me!"

"Well you're not your father, are you?!" They both turned to Mabel. "You're your own person! You want to be the best? Be the best you can be! Not what someone else wants you to be!" Dipper watched in amazement as Mabel kept walking towards him, yelling, even though he still had the gun pointed at them. "You can't be the best if you follow someone else's views of what makes you best! What makes you best is what you think makes you best!" She started him in the eye. "And the only way to be the best is to be the best you can be. Cause right now, you're only a buttface! And that's not the way I like you!"

Atlantico's eyes widened. "You like me? As in like, like me?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Not the way you are right now."

Dipper couldn't believe that that one sentence made him drop his gun to the floor. He then went to hug Mabel, who hugged him back. "I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's alright," she replied softly. "You're you now."

Atlantico broke the hug to look at Dipper. "She's all yours."

Dipper shook his head. "No, she's not mine." He knew better than that. "I'm just lucky to have caught her interest." Dipper went up to the gate and pressed the button. He could hear people mumbling and placing bets on who it would be. He could hear Preston's voice as the gates opened.

* * *

"And the winner is…" Dipper held up the flower high in the air as the gates swung wide open. Preston couldn't believe it. "…Dipper Pines."

Suddenly, everyone fell to the ground. Dipper started to freak out until a familiar figure started walking towards him. "Joseph," he said with a smile. He held up the flower. "Guess who won."

Joseph looked different now. He was solid. He looked human. And he had something glowing over his head. "I want to thank you, Dipper."

Dipper shrugged it off. "It was nothing, dude."

"But it wasn't nothing. It was everything. You set me free." Joseph's eyes widened as he snapped his head left. "Marigold?" He smiled brightly. "Marigold." He turned back to Dipper. "Goodbye, savior." He started running towards the left and disappeared. Dipper could tell he was finished with his business.

Pacifica woke up with a groan. As did everyone else. All she remembered was seeing Dipper holding a beautiful flower and then everything blacked out. Guess that flower was actually beautiful enough to make you faint. There was no doubt. She looked around for Dipper and saw him walking towards her. She stood up and ran to him. When they were close enough, he got on one knee and held up the flower. "This belongs to you."

Pacifica took the flower from him, smiled, and threw it aside. She then grabbed him by the collar and brought him into a kiss. It was more of a peck, but he took what he got. She then brought him into a hug. "I'm so glad you won."

Dipper hugged her back, tightly. "I am too." Music started playing somewhere. They recognized it as their song. Dipper bowed dramatically. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Why of course you can." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dancing crowd.

* * *

Atlantico watched them from where he and Mabel were. "You were right. They really like this song," she said. She had only heard Pacifica sing yesterday. She wondered when Dipper had sand it.

"They sang this song the second day I was here," he told her. "They sound pretty great together. That's good enough for forever, isn't it?" He watched as she did a few of her own moves in front of him as she watched the couple ahead. He then noticed some blood on the back of her head. "What happened here?" He asked, touching it.

Mabel brought her hand to the exact same spot and brought it back to see. "Oh, don't worry about that," she waved it off. "Just some crazy ex-husband. He's gone now."

He nodded as she went back to watching the couple. Taking out his phone, Atlantico set his background to the picture of Mabel he took at the emporium. He then held out a hand to her. "Come on, let's dance." Mabel didn't skip a beat.

* * *

Abigail smiled at her son. That girl looked tons of fun. Of course, it was way too early to meet her. She grabbed a drink someone was handing her, her wedding ring clinking against it. "Thank you, Ferdinand." Her husband smiled at her before taking a drink of his own drink. "Look at them, they seem happy don't they?"

"Indeed they do," he answered. That girl seemed a bit crazy, but she looked tons of fun. Just like Abigail. She was the best for his son. Ferdinand took both glasses and placed them on a nearby tray. She looked at him, confused. He held out his hand. "It's been so long since we've danced, my dear."

Abigail couldn't hide her smile if she tried.

* * *

Preston watched as his daughter danced with the commoner. He ruined everything. "She looks so happy," Emily commented next to him.

"He won," was what he replied with. "That commoner won. How is she supposed to be a winner with someone like that?" He turned to glare at her.

She glared back just as fierce. "Look at her Preston. Does she really look like a loser to you?"

Preston looked back at his daughter. To be quite honest, he never really looked at his daughter these days, just what was around her. Like stylish clothing and rich furniture. But never at her. She had on the biggest smile he had ever seen her with. She looked like she had won something grand. Like she was a winner. And for the first time, Preston saw that that was what she was. She was a winner. "No. She looks like a winner." He smiled at his wife and brought her into a crazy dance.

* * *

"So what happened to your forehead," Pacifica asked when she noticed a huge scratch.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Just a scratch. Mabel has a lot of bad luck with guys." They both turned to see her dancing silly with Atlantico.

Pacifica smiled. "Not anymore she doesn't."

"So how do you think your father will react to this," Dipper asked her.

Pacifica looked behind him and saw her parents dancing with smiles on their faces. Her father looked at her and put on a big smile. And it was real. Reaching for the ring she had since she was five, she looked back at Dipper. "I don't think he'll mind."

And they carried on dancing, not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

**The End**

* * *

**Guys, I heard that there was only one more episode. And I'm not sure how to react to that. Or what to say to that. But there is one thing I want to say. The show was an amazing one and Hirsch did an amazing job with it. Keeping up with the silliness of a brother and sister in a magical town. That's every siblings dream. I don't get along with my siblings anymore. We once had what Dipper and Mabel had but we drifted apart and it's now more like Stan and Lee. That show was my safe haven from my twisted reality because it had everything I would love to have with my siblings. The silliness, the adventure, the love! It was amazing! But, like every story, it must end. It was a fun ride, guys. Goodbye. **


End file.
